Unheard Of
by Kendra Crane
Summary: Regina has promised Henry she wouldn't use magic but proclaiming her affections to Emma has proved that she is not as courageous as a Queen should be. She resorts to sending anonymous letters with her magic while unable to act totally civil in person. How will Henry react and will Emma take kindly to this? Set loosely after Enchanted Forest and Neverland. Slowburn! M after Ch. 16
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This has been sitting written for a while on my computer so I've decided it's past due to upload. Hope the SwanQueen game is still strong despite the show being over!**

**Synopsis: Regina finds herself attracted to Emma but can't seem to stop herself from being her normal prickly self. She sends anonymous letters in hopes to gauge Emma's reaction to a secret admirer while mustering up courage to tell her. Set loosely after the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. What will Henry do when he finds out?**

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Swan," Regina said lowly with a tone of authority, "you do _not_ get to have a say in that manner." She stood up straight and pulled at the edge of her blazer even though she knew it hadn't shifted out of place. She smirked at Emma's frustrated expression. Even then, she still found her quite adorable though no one would hear her say that out loud.

Emma groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to ignore how perfect Regina always looked. "God, woman," she exclaimed as she paced across the Sheriff's office. "I was just trying to be polite and let you know, but you really have to argue with me about everything, don't you?" Emma threw herself into her chair and with another groan and turned away from Regina. Looking at Regina always perfectly put together only got her blood boiling even more right now.

There was silence from behind her for a while and Emma began to wonder what Regina was up to. She hadn't heard those heels clicking away yet so she was still there. After half a minute, Emma started to get antsy and paranoid. What in the world could that women be doing? Everyone knew Emma didn't have much patience. That was easily seen whenever she rushed headfirst into danger without much of a plan. Her stubbornness and determination always ended up solving the problem in the end though. The curse, the Enchanted Forest, and that damn Neverland adventure were all witnesses to that. However, most times, those traits of hers just had her butting heads with Regina… like right now.

With an audible sigh, Emma turned back around with a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue. She was going to make some crude, unnecessary joke about how she had rendered Regina speechless. As she spun around, she saw Regina simply looking at her with an unreadable expression. It was as if she was trying to figure something out and it unnerved Emma. "What is it?" She asked.

Regina's face easily slipped back to that mask she always had on. With a sneer, she replied, "Just reveling in the fact that I was able to ruin your _lovely_ date plans with that smelly pirate of yours." Her lips curled in disgust as she thought of that lowlife rat called Killian. Emma could do so much better that the bloody pirate with a hook for a hand. With that, she briskly turned and walked out of the office. When she reached the door, she threw over her shoulder, "Make sure your paperwork is correct this time, Sheriff. You are wasting limited tax payer dollars."

She heard an audible curse behind her as she left and went to her Benz. Smiling to herself, she got in. Oh how she absolutely loved getting Emma riled up. That defiance in her eyes and that stubborn way she held her ground was still refreshing after all this time as no one ever stood up to her like that. Now, since things were different after Neverland, no one regarded the Evil Queen with much respect but never would they stand up to her like Emma does either. They were all still terrified of her magic even though she was trying to be good for Henry. She'd even promised Henry that she wouldn't use magic if it made him uncomfortable.

Tapping her hands on the wheel for a while, she wondered why she did that to herself. Henry wasn't even living with her anymore. It's not like he would know if she were to use magic. But, he was her everything and she would do nothing to betray that tentative trust they've built. Pulling herself out of her musings, she glanced back at the Sheriff's office window. There was Emma, finally looking like she was at least trying to file that paperwork correctly. Regina smiled at herself and just watched as Emma lightly bit the end of the pen with the other hand absentmindedly playing with her hair. Okay, she was going to be honest with herself… Henry wasn't her everything because Emma had somehow found a way into her heart as well.

Regina wasn't about to admit that to anyone though. She had finally come to terms with it. It had all started sometime during Neverland but with every interaction with Emma, she found herself more and more intrigued with her. She wanted to know what she liked to do with her free time even though she was pretty sure it consisted of some grossly unhealthy junk food and an unsophisticated movie but she wanted to know for sure. She wanted to know what made her happy and what made her sad. She wanted to know what irritated Emma… even though she was pretty sure that answer was herself. That thought, as depressing as it was, brought a smile to Regina's lips. At least she was able to pull some sort of reaction out of the daring blond. It was better than nothing, right? With that, Regina drove off and headed toward her manor.

Late that night found Regina in her study with her lamp on and a book open in her lap. It was quiet these days at the manor and she couldn't help but feel a loneliness inside at how dead the place seemed. There was too much room for one person. Regina rubbed her temples with her fingers and let out a small sigh. She wished Henry was here.

Or that Emma was here annoying her. At least, Regina pretending that she annoyed her. She chuckled at that thought.

Her phone buzzed twice loudly on the desk causing her to jump a little. Reaching over she opened the email notification from none other than Sheriff Swan.

_Dear Madam Mayor,_

_As your Majesty so commanded… Here are my police reports that were due last month._

Regina smiled at Emma's tone. She was so cheeky sometimes.

_I hope even a perfectionist such as yourself will find that this is good enough for you. Honestly, you'd think a little missed paperwork would help balance out your carefully put together, annoyingly perfect, look. _

Regina narrowed her eyes a little at this comment. Was Emma complimenting her looks in her own obscure way? She doubted Emma was thinking that much into it. She probably was throwing out this email as quickly as she could and hadn't thought about the content much. Typical of her behavior, always rushing into things.

_Anyways, since you were so happy that I was missing my so called 'date' (which it's not…) with Killian, I thought I'd let you know that I'm going to meet up with him now. Guess you're not too happy anymore, huh? Please wait to annoy me till Monday… like normal working people._

_Sheriff Swan._

Regina grimaced when she read that Emma was indeed still going out with that slimy git. He was not to be trusted after all he had done. Selfish to the bone. Regina tossed her phone back onto the table and stood up to pace in front of her fireplace.

Emma was on a date with Killian.

But she said it wasn't a date.

Regina wondered what they were doing and where they were going. The more she thought of it, the antsier she got. She just had to know what was going on. Briskly, Regina turned to the door of her study to walk out.

A second later, she had turned back around to the fireplace. No, she was a Queen for Christ's sake. She shouldn't be acting like this. Queens took what they wanted. She was such a coward. Regina glanced back over at the door and an image of Emma laughing happily next to that pirate entered her mind and she pursed her lips. Another unbidden image flashed through of Emma with Killian and Henry. No, she couldn't him be a father figure in Henry's life. That man had poor morals if any at all and would teach Henry all the wrong things including how to leer at women and how to be far too arrogant despite the lower then average looks. Henry didn't need a man in his life, Emma and herself would be enough.

She was just bored at the house and wanted to go out for a walk and that was all. There was nothing to do anyways. And no, she was not going to purposefully look for Emma but if she did find her, she wouldn't complain.

Regina nodded to herself and walked out into the foyer all the while realizing that that was still a terrible excuse to try and see what Emma was up to. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Perfect.

Reprimanding herself for fiddling with her keys a little, she strode out of the mansion and turned to go to town. There was a light breeze that made it slightly chilly and the town seemed too quiet. Regina wondered exactly how late it was. Since the curse had broken, it was interesting to see how the townspeople chose to spend their times now. Before, they would go about the same boring haze of a day but now, some days the night streets are loud while other night were quiet. She glanced at her phone that she had grabbed to check the time and realized it was pretty late. This meant only a few places were still open.

Granny's or the Rabbit Hole.

But Regina wasn't here to find Emma, just going for a walk. She nodded to herself. Just enjoying the quiet, nice night.

Inevitably, her feet carried her towards the Rabbit Hole. It was a tavern that everyone loved to go to that consisted of too many drunks and many inappropriate dances. No one should be dancing with Emma that way anyways. No one but herself of course. She curled her lips at the thought of Emma there with that cretan. Regina scoffed, he probably couldn't even read.

Regina slowed as she approached the Rabbit Hole and strolled slowly past the tavern while trying to glance inconspicuously into the windows. It didn't take her long to locate the beautiful tresses of blond hair and that red leather jacket. It was as if Regina's eyes were drawn to her immediately.

Emma's back was to her and Killian was sitting next to her. They seemed to be just having a conversation but Regina could see their side profiles and Emma was smiling. Her heart clenched and she yearned for that smile to be directed at her just once. Emma suddenly burst out laughing from something he said and playfully slapped his arm. Without realizing, Regina had stopped walking altogether and was just staring at her. Seeing her laugh made Regina unknowingly reach out with her hand as if wanting to capture that moment and keep it.

Realizing what she was doing, Regina clutched at her blazer and tried to pull it impossibly closer to herself. Looking on, she wished she was brave enough to march right in there and claim Emma as her own. That's what Queen's did. Emma would not be able to resist. Regina grimaced. She was a coward. Even in a normal interaction with Henry's birth mom, she wasn't brave enough to speak the way she wanted. So instead, she verbally fought with her just to gage a reaction from Emma. She couldn't stand here watching this anymore. That jealousy in her stomach was making her feel sick. Spinning around on her heels, she quickly scampered away to head back to her manor.

That look Emma had on was just so carefree. Why couldn't she look like that when Regina was there? Oh right, she always tried her best to rile Emma up… and not in the good way. She'd rather have Emma act around her the way she saw her just now at the Rabbit Hole then the exasperation, frustration, and stubbornness she saw instead.

Regina sighed as she reached her house. She slipped into her office again and went straight for the cabinet of liquor. Reaching out, she grabbed a decanter of scotch and poured herself a small amount. Oh how she wished she could drink her night away. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. Maybe she'll come up with an excuse to go see the Sheriff. Hmm, maybe there will be something wrong with the paperwork that was sent to her.

Before she got too far in her drink, an idea passed through. What if she showed her interest anonymously? Would Emma react well to that? Regina could never admit to Emma face to face how she felt, but maybe through another way she could.

Decision made, she went to her computer and turned it on. This would just be for a little while. If Emma reacted well, Regina would tell her. If not, she can just remain anonymous and no one would ever have to find out. She began typing away on her computer and her heart felt lighter now that she had an outlet to vent all of her trapped feelings.

Just one week. Then she'll confront Emma. Regina felt a flutter in her stomach as she typed.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and responses! I hope they will keep coming. **

**Gamilton: yes! I agree with everything you've said! Some of the things you've mentioned will be mentioned later in the story.**

**Chapter 2 Synopsis: Emma receives her first letters.**

**Without further ado… here's the next chapter**

Emma moaned as she bit into the bear claw. She never noticed it before, but there was a new appreciation for them especially after Neverland. Sipping her coffee she smiled to herself, content. Nothing like a good soft bear claw and a strong cup of coffee. Oh, and running water and a nice office chair. And having Henry back in her life too of course. Emma thought of Henry living with her in that small space with Mary Margaret and David… maybe it was time to get her own space. Suddenly, she wondered how Regina was doing now because Henry wasn't with her anymore. Frowning to herself, she decided that Regina was probably lonely but would never admit it being that proud woman she was. Perhaps she could suggest to let Henry go see her.

Shaking her head slightly, she wondered why she even cared about Regina at all. She only ever spoke down at her. Emma scoffed under her breath thinking of a couple nights ago when she had to stay late doing paperwork for _Madame _Mayor. She had been elated at the thought that she could clearly disappoint her by going out with Killian. Emma knew that Regina didn't like that pirate one bit and it was satisfying to no end to send out that email. Of course, she was truthful, it hadn't been a date. She had made that clear to Killian. Her own feelings were confused and she was still trying to figure things out. With Killian, and now Neal, vying for her attention, she found it tiresome. She didn't particularly like Killian that way and she was still bitter at Neal for what he had done to her. Emma wondered if there was an easy way out of her awkward situation.

Sighing and pushing those thoughts aside, she pulled a pile of mail towards her wondering why the Sheriff's office still got junk mail. Might as well do something halfway productive in case Regina decided to come see if she was working or not because the Mayor always seemed to come in and find her goofing off.

Flipping through them carelessly, she almost missed the one addressed to her. She quirked her eyebrow as she pulled that letter back to her. It was typed and there was no sending address.

_Sheriff Emma Swan_

Yup, that was her. She wondered what it could be.

Curiosity winning over her craving for the bear claw, she put it down on a napkin and opened the letter. Pulling it out, she saw that the entire thing was typed and there was no signature at the bottom. Maybe it was some petition someone needed her vote on. She began reading and quickly realized that was not it at all.

_You are probably wondering what this letter is all about. Well, no matter what you decide, I just want to let you know that this is not a love letter._

_There is an endless amount of things that I wish I could say to you, but all that will have to wait for another day. Maybe if we meet. There's one particular thing I want to get off my chest though, and it is the fact that I can't get you out of my head. Everywhere I turn, I see that imaginary flash of your beautiful blond hair and that leather jacket I secretly like. You fill my thoughts and I was hoping this letter would help dampen that just a bit._

Secretly likes, huh? Maybe this person voices out loud their dislike of her jacket. But then again, maybe not. Emma thought for a bit and couldn't come up with anyone right away. Her face twisted into a grimace as the thought of this mysterious person possibly being some perverted stalker crossed her mind.

She continued reading.

_No, I am not some pervert as I'm sure your crass mind goes there more often than not. I'm simply trying to tell you that I wish I could know more about you and your habits. Day to day, I only see a glimpse of who you are and it makes me want to know more. _

Emma laughed to herself, this person seemed to know her personally to some level to guess where her mind went.

_Perhaps you're curious to know who I am? All I am saying is that you do know me and we do interact. That limits you to most everyone in StoryBrooke as everyone in this town knows you. You won't figure it out, so don't bother trying. _

_This will probably not be the last letter you receive from me. I am testing a theory out._

_How does it feel to have a secret admirer? _

Emma read the letter again. What was going on? She had never received anything like this before. Reading it yet another time, she began to run through possibilities in her mind. This was a love letter though whoever it was, was denying it.

Killian? But could he even read? Emma wasn't sure he would have ever learned with his life as a pirate. If it was him, this letter seemed a little sophisticated. Knowing him, she was sure that he would have thrown in how much he wanted to bed her.

Was it Neal? He was the most unromantic man she'd ever met and was sure that he would not be able to come up with an idea like this.

She looked at the letter in her hands again, unsure what she should do with it. Deciding to keep it, she carefully refolded it and then in half again to put in her leather jacket pocket. It sounded like she could expect another one at some point. Perhaps it will give her more of a clue to who it was. For now, she will not throw out anyone. She didn't have enough to go off of yet. Emma ran her fingers through her hair, gently tousling it. She was a sheriff and a bails bond person. This shouldn't be too terribly difficult, right? She's never done anything like this before though. Maybe Ruby would know. She seemed to have her fair share of admirers. Emma decided she'd bring it up vaguely when she went to get her lunch.

* * *

Regina huffed to herself as she sat in the corner booth of Granny's at noon. She can't believe she came here just because she knew Emma comes around then to get her fill of fats and grease for lunch. There was a thought in her mind to just get up and leave and pretend she was never here. Her fingers played mindlessly with the rim of her coffee cup as she watched Ruby bustle around in her short skirt and too tight shirt that for some reason Granny deemed appropriate.

Everyone had given her at least one table or booth on either side when she had come in and she held herself high, pretending that she didn't notice that fact. Seriously though, you would think after saving their lives and their so called Savior a couple times, they would be more cordial. Guess not.

Thinking of the Savior, the bell rang and Regina heard her voice. "Hey Ruby, how's it going?" Emma said as she brushed by with her leather jacket and jeans that fit a little too well. Regina's eyes fell to the curve of her ass and she had a hungry look in her eyes. No one was looking so it's okay to appreciate the view. Raking her eyes up to what was now the back of Emma's head, she shook her head slightly at that unruly hair that still seemed to fall so perfectly. Perfectly messy.

She leaned forward, trying to catch the conversation between the two girls. Hopefully, Emma would bring up the letter. Out of everyone in Story Brook, she seemed to be closest to that werewolf. Regina's lips curled at the thought. Ruby was quite… loose when it came to sexual encounters and Regina wondered if they've ever crossed that line of friendship. She poised a face of nonchalance despite her thoughts. It really wasn't her business anyways.

"… ever had this happen?" Regina heard Emma ask Ruby and she leaned forward slightly, intrigued.

Regina could see Ruby perfectly as she smirked and gave an almost carnal grin that seemed a little too excited before giving a response, "…layed.". Regina almost growled at herself because she couldn't catch exactly what was being said. However, Emma blushed and looked down at the coffee in her hands and that was possibly the cutest thing Regina had ever seen. This was the first time she'd seen that expression on her face. It would seem her letter was a good idea after all.

"..I do… different than normal… I want to know who wrote it." Regina heard. Emma paused for a bit and Ruby was absolutely glowing with this information. "..think it was genuine?" She heard Emma ask. Another plan was already forming through Regina's mind as she heard Emma ask this. She would be kept busy today getting all her letters sent she was sure. In the end, it sounded like it would be more then worth it though.

Discretely, Regina pulled a piece of paper out of her purse with her right hand. She waved her hand and that paper disappeared. She had told Henry she wouldn't use her magic, but it wasn't like she was doing anything big or bad. She just really wanted to see Emma's reactions to her letter. That first one was more than Regina thought Emma would react. Thinking about it, she thought that Emma was well versed in having men… and probably women swoon and try to win her over. Who wouldn't with that strong, opinionated women with a body anyone would want to worship? Regina started at that thought. Queens didn't worship, they _were_ worshiped. This Sheriff was making her think things that Queens shouldn't be. Regina pursed her lips and gripped her cup. Oh how she'd changed since the Enchanted Forest.

She looked up at Emma again and noticed that she was saying bye to Ruby and on her way out the door. Counting half a minute, she got up and followed after Regina. Perfect timing of course. There was Emma standing outside that atrocious lump of metal that Regina refused to think of as a functional car. She shouldn't really be letting Emma drive Henry around in that. That death trapped looked like it would break down at any minute and just fall apart on the streets.

Regina smoothed down her blazer and began to walk over to Emma with her shoulders back and standing tall. Emma was standing there staring at a piece of paper with a mix of shock and something else Regina couldn't pinpoint. She smirked. Looks like she managed to surprise her. Lifting her chin, she walked right up to Emma.

"Did you write yourself a ticket, Sheriff?" Regina drawled. "If you got a functional car, maybe that wouldn't happen." She didn't understand why she was always jabbing at her but she couldn't seem to help it.

Emma started and looked up at Regina and then around the street as if she had forgotten where she was. Regina scoffed out loud. "What? Did you _forget_ you wrote yourself that ticket too? You look quite shocked." She paused to allow for a response but Emma was opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out.

Deciding she didn't want to appear too interested, Regina tossed, "Try not to dally, Miss Swan. Mind I remind you that you are wasting tax payer dollars? We've had this discussion before."

Emma visibly shook her head. "Oh.. I.. uh, I was just," she pointed to the piece of paper and looked back up. Regina looked at her, expressionless. "I mean," Emma continued, "Yea, I'll just be getting back to the station. I've got some, uh, business to attend to…" she trailed off towards the end of her sentence as she glanced back down at that sheet of paper. Regina smirked. The note had left Emma speechless and a blundering mess in front of her. She was elated. Emma was always on guard when talking to her and it was absolutely delightful to have her all flustered. She didn't even have a snarky remark.

"Sheriff," Regina responded with a curt nod. She clicked past Emma who looked like she was confused. Poor little thing. Regina made her way to her Mercedes and decided that it was going to be a good and eventful day.

Emma stared after Regina confused at her own reaction. When had she become so speechless when talking to the Mayor? She glanced at the letter in her hand. This was definitely the reason. She got in her bug and closed the door before looking at the letter again. How had it gotten there? Whoever it was must have known she was at Granny's. She ran through the people at Granny's in her mind… Ruby… Granny, of course… Grumpy… Archie… her mind came up blank after that. Maybe Whale was there. Emma ran her hand through her hair. She was coming up with nothing. Archie and Whale didn't seem like they would write something like this letter. She read it again.

_Emma,_

_Wondering how I got this here? Perhaps as you are the Sheriff you'll figure it out. Hopefully you enjoyed my last letter and here's another as I had promised. _

_Some days I wonder why I don't just march up to you and tell you how I feel, but every time I'm around you, all the wrong things seem to come out. You must hate me, or just find me merely tolerable whenever we interact, but each time, I find myself yearning for at least a camaraderie. _

_A person can dream._

_Maybe you want to know a little more about myself? Knowing you, you're trying right this minute to figure out who I am. I will divulge you and let you know a few tidbits of information. And fear not, these secrets of mine won't scare you away._

_ -I secretly love wearing sweatpants though you will never catch me outside in them._

_ -Cooking is very calming (perhaps you should try it. I can't imagine Granny's every day is all that good for you)_

_ -I dance when I cook._

_Have I enticed you to want to know more? I guess you'll have to wait till my next letter._

_Your secret admirer_

_P.S. I love the way you run your fingers through your hair when you are trying to figure something out as I'm sure you are doing right now. Am I right? _

Emma chuckled to herself as she read it again with her hand paused halfway through her hair. This person seemed to know her pretty well. That or they are very observant. Reading it again, she decided whoever was seemed sophisticated with words like 'camaraderie'. Who used that nowadays? Then again, she lived in a town where everyone is from the Enchanted Forest so maybe it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. It also sounded like they are educated to a degree. Emma grimaced, she hoped this wasn't Archie. He was such a docile and kind person, Emma wouldn't know how to turn him down gently. Then again, if he really wrote these letters, would she turn him down without a chance?

She pulled out from her leather jacket pocket the first letter and looked at them both. Whoever this was had thought this through to type it. She couldn't figure it out by handwriting. Emma folded both of them up and decided that she would keep them. For research of course. Only until she figured out who it was and can confront them about being a coward. She grinned thinking of how that encounter would go. That was just like Regina.

Emma started and wondered why that women all of a sudden crossed her mind. Though she wasn't too surprised since Regina was known for trying to make people squirm. She was pretty sure most of the time the Mayor was just goading her to see her reactions. Just like today outside of Granny's. Next time, she'd be more prepared.

Her mind wandered to Henry. She had to pick him up from school today. He seemed quiet these last few days and Emma couldn't figure out why. Maybe he needed to see Regina. She is, no matter what people say, his mom. She raised him and if Emma could do something about it, she felt that Regina at least deserved to be able to see the poor boy. She could just ask if Regina would like to see him. What did Regina do all day anyways? That mansion must be so quiet all by herself. Not that she cared.

Emma sighed, she'd just ask Henry after school. If he wanted to see his mom, then she'll give her a call.

**So what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved the feedback everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey kid. How was school?" Emma asked as she shoved her hands into her jacket pocket. She had just picked up Henry and they were walking back to the apartment together. Emma really should think of getting her own place. There was not enough space with all four of them together. And honestly, being 28, she shouldn't be living with her parents anyways. It'll be a problem for another day.

Henry shrugged. "It was alright I guess." He was looking down at his feet.

"Come on kid, what's wrong?"

Henry glanced up at Emma. "I just…" He trailed off.

Emma noticed he didn't seem to want to talk about it so she changed the subject. "I'd been wanting to ask you. Did you want to see your mom sometime? You know it's okay if you want to, right?"

Henry looked up surprised. "But Grandma keeps going on about how the Evil Queen should not have anything to do with me." He looked pensive. "But she is my mom and she's been trying to be better," he said in a softer tone.

Emma sighed. "Henry, sometimes adults don't always make the best decisions, okay? We all make mistakes. And maybe this time Mary Margaret is being a little too harsh on you and your mom. If you want, I can call your mom and ask if she'd like to have you over." Emma reached over and ruffled his hair, glad that he wasn't at the age where he was shying away. "Leave your grandma to me. I'm the Savior, right? It can't be too bad." She winked at him.

Henry's face lit up. "Then I want to see her," he decided. "Maybe tonight? I miss her cooking," Henry admitted, sheepish.

The Savior laughed. He'd better not let Mary Margaret hear that. "Sure kid, I'll call your mom after I drop you off. David should be home. I gotta go to the station to pick up a few things."

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!" He got more quiet, "Mom will probably help me with my math homework too."

"Math?" Emma looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you having trouble?"

Henry looked embarrassed. "Yea…" He admitted. "Mom usually checks my work and tells me to check the ones I got wrong, but I haven't seen her." Emma felt bad as he said this. If she had been a good parent, she would have known that he needed his homework checked. The kid was only eleven. There was so much she didn't know. Maybe if Regina was in a good mood, she'd give some tips. She scoffed under her breath. Doubtful. Regina would just make a jab at how incompetent she was.

"Uh," Emma began, embarrassed for not having known he needed help. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry kid," she began.

"It's okay," Henry responded with a shrug. "I didn't expect you to really. It was just a thing I expected from my mom."

"Alright, well sorry I didn't realize. I'll make sure to bring that up to your mom, okay?" Henry nodded and then walked with a bounce in his step. Emma smiled fondly at him; that must have been what was bothering him earlier. She made a mental note to talk to Regina about what she normally did for Henry.

They walked up to the house and Emma saw someone pacing at the front of their apartment. She narrowed her eyes, wondering who it was before realizing it was Neal. Inwardly she sighed. Henry saw him too and ran up to him.

"Hey Dad!" Henry said, giving him a hug. "What're you doing here?"

Neal patted his head. "I was just thinking of you Henry. Thought I could ask if you and your mom wanted to get dinner with me." He looked up past Henry at Emma. "What do you say, Em?"

Emma shook her head. "Don't call me that."

A laugh came from Neal, "Aw, come on, Em. I used to call you that all the time."

"Exactly," Emma responded, not in the mood to deal with Neal and him trying to play 'Dad' with Henry. "_used_ to. Not anymore. So cut it out." She didn't know what he was trying to do. Ever since he came back, it was like he wanted them to pick up where they had left off when he left her in jail. No way that was happening.

She brushed past Neal to the door. "Besides," she said, "Henry has plans with his other mom tonight."

Neal's face turned agitated and a little angry. "You can't let my son go to the Evil Queen. It's not safe for him! Really, you should have asked me before you made that decision."

Emma spun around and stalked right up to him. "First of all," she said in a low voice, "He is _not_ your son. You had nothing to do with him till only recently. He is no son of yours. Secondly, it's not the Evil Queen, it's Regina, Henry's _mom_. You can't forbid him from seeing her." Emma scoffed at him, "and _finally_," she said, "I don't have to make any decisions with you. If any decisions need to be made, that would be between Regina and myself."

She put her hand on Henry's shoulder who looked happen and confused at the conversation. "Now," Emma said to Neal, "if you'll excuse us, we have things to do." She led Henry to the door and nudged him to go in. "And don't come find me about this again." She stepped through the door and slammed it shut on Neal's speechless face.

After she made sure that Neal had left the apartment, Emma went back to the station. When there, she paced in front of her desk, wearing down the floor as if she had a vendetta against it. She wondered why she kept defending Regina.

At the same time, she wondered why it was that no one else seemed to be able to forgive the fact that she was the Evil Queen. Neal wasn't even around when she was at the Enchanted Forest. He was probably just jealous that she had so much time with Henry.

With a sigh, she pulled out her phone to call Regina. Might as well get this over with.

"Mayor Mills," came the curt response.

"Uh, hey," Emma began.

"Well well, if it isn't the Sheriff," Regina drawled. "What do you need? I'm a very busy person and I hope it's not about your confusion earlier at Granny's." She continued to type away at her computer despite her stomach fluttering. Emma had called her. Even though it was likely business, it was still nice to hear her voice.

Emma let out an audible breath. She didn't know why she was doing this. "Look," she said, voice resigned. This was not the normal tone and Regina picked up on it. "I wanted to talk about Henry."

The minute the word Henry left her mouth, she could almost feel Regina's panic. "What?" Regina demanded, condescending voice disappearing at once. "Is he okay?" A tone of worry crept in.

This was why Emma did it. Regina cared so much for Henry.

"Woah woah," Emma said, "calm down," she lightly chuckled. Sometimes talking with the Mayor raised her mood.

"Do you want to see him tonight?" She asked.

"Why?" Regina asked, guarded.

"No reason. He wants to have dinner with you."

There was a pause followed by, "If this is a way for me to babysit Henry while you dally around in your wanton affairs, I want nothing to do with it."

Emma let out a groan, "Seriously? You think that's why? There's no reason, the kid just wants to see you." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Can't just take a good thing when it shows up?" She quipped.

Regina responded tersely, "That doesn't happen with me."

Emma immediately felt bad. That was probably true with Regina when it came to everyone else. "Look," she began, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't waste your breathe, Miss Swan." Regina cut her off. "Presumptuous to think I want to hear your apologies." Oh, but she loved that Emma cared like that for her.

"Fine," Emma gritted out. At least this sounded more like the Regina she was used to. "So you free or what?"

"Dinner would be acceptable," she heard Regina said. Of course she wasn't going to admit she would love to see Henry. Emma would let it go today.

"Great."

"6 sharp, Sheriff." Regina said, "Don't be late."

"On the dot," Emma promised. "Oh, another thing, Henry said he needed some math help from you too…" she trailed off.

"Miss Swan, if you want to play parent with _my_ son; that includes all aspect of parenting. You can't just expect me to pick up what is undesirable to you." Regina was only teasing but Emma didn't know. She enjoyed looking over Henry's homework anyways.

Emma huffed, "that's not why," she almost whined.

Regina caught the tone and smirked into the phone, "Whining now, Sheriff? A _child_ shouldn't be watching another." Emma's childishness was sometimes adorable. She wondered if she'd get to see that side of her in person sometime.

"I'm not whining," Emma stated. She stepped around to her desk and looked at the folder sitting there. "It's just…"

"What excuse are you coming up with this time? Please enlighten me."

"He doesn't ask me, okay?" Emma exclaimed. "I didn't even know he was having trouble! Then he goes and tells me that you would always check his work and tell him when things are wrong." She flipped open the folder in attempt to keep herself somewhat calm before continuing to rant. "But how am I supposed to know that you used to do that? I mean, I don't even know how to _cook_, let alone take care of some kid. Good thing Mary Margaret is around or he's going to be eating frozen meals and cereal the rest of his life. Sometimes, I just don't know how you do it. Seriously, you're so amazing sometimes running a town and raising a kid at the same time. It's impressive really and…"

"Are you quite done ranting, Miss Swan?" Regina's amused voice floated through the phone. Her heart swelled at the compliment. "And did I just hear you complement me?"

Emma abruptly stopped talking and felt embarrassment sweep through her. She didn't know what came over her! Ranting to her arch nemesis and then _complementing _her? She was losing it. Must be because she was looking at the letters, she decided as she glanced at the open folder that contained the two letters.

"Uh… No, that was just…" Emma tried to recover. Instead, she groaned. "Never mind."

Regina chuckled. And it wasn't the creepy chuckle she'd do when she was planning something. No, this was a genuine chuckle from her. Emma flushed for no reason. She had never heard Regina make that sound.

"I'll just, uh, drop him off at 6." Emma rushed out. "Bye." She hung up the phone before Regina could respond.

Emma stared at the folder in confusion. She certainly acted a little strange just now talking with Regina. They hadn't had a conversation that long in… well ever. It wasn't unpleasant though. It seemed to be their normal bickering and even some possible amicable moments.

She looked at the hanging clock, good, she still has time. Emma sat down and pulled the folder towards her. It was then that she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under a pile of paperwork sitting next to the folder. Curious, she pulled it out. The pile of paperwork was what David had gotten from the Mayor earlier that day.

It was another letter. Eagerly, Emma read it.

_Sheriff Emma Swan,_

_Did you know that a women in uniform turns me on like nothing else? Too bad you don't actually wear one. The title though…_

Emma's eyes widened at the implication and felt a fluttering in her chest. She shook her head quickly, incredulous that it had affected her like that. She felt her lips curl in a small smile. They probably wanted her to feel this way. Playful, whoever this person was.

_I hope you day is going well. It was uneventful for me sitting at my desk all day. _

And a tease at that! Emma couldn't believe the letter didn't keep going and had promptly changed the topic.

_Perhaps you have more of a hint as to who I am now? I did tell you that I sit at a desk all day. Then again, most jobs these days are desk jobs. _

_Often when working, I find myself wondering what you're doing. Perhaps you are saving a cat from a tree, or trying to catch Pongo because he's ran away again. Archie can't seem to keep a leash on him, don't you think?_

Emma read that again. Guess it wasn't Archie.

_Or maybe you are doing paperwork… though I doubt that's the case as you always have an enormous stack at your desk. If I could guess, I'd say you were procrastinating and maybe throwing crumpled pieces of paper at the trash bin, pretending it's a basketball? Have I nailed it?_

Emma smiled at this. This person really did know her. The paperwork was so boring though! Though it did mean that Regina would come find her every couple weeks to gripe about the late paperwork. Often times, Emma had debated crumpling one of the pages for the paperwork and throwing it in the trash just like the letter suggested just to see if the Mayor would notice. She probably would, being the perfectionist that she is.

_Anyways, more about myself:_

_ -I'm a romantic comedy sap_

_ -Documentaries bore me_

_ -I love challenges_

_On the topic of challenges. You are quite cute when riled up and acting defiant. _

_Till next time…_

Emma carefully put this letter in with the others while thinking of who this mystery person is. She hated that they could bring up feelings akin to desire in her with just words. She didn't even know who he was! And how did it get in her pile of paperwork? The only people who should have touched it was the Mayor and David. Maybe this person had an accomplice. Then again, there was that short period of time when David was home and Emma was picking up Henry.

She sighed and leaned back on her chair. It could be anyone! Well, anyone except for Archie… and anyone who didn't have a desk job. This person was right though, most jobs are desk jobs anyways.

Challenges, huh?

Maybe whoever this was sees her arguing? Though the only person she really gets "riled" up about would be Regina. Perhaps they've just seen her stand up to Regina at some town hall meeting and thought that.

Giving up, Emma decided to wait for the next letter. They came pretty frequent since they began early this morning. She was half expecting at least one more before the night was over. Maybe it was waiting in her mailbox back at the apartment. She would make sure to check when she got back. If Emma was honest, she enjoyed receiving these letters. They seemed more sophisticated then the way Killian or Neal tried to get her attention. She scoffed a little thinking of their brash methods.

Emma took this time to glance at the clock before cursing and standing up suddenly. The chair was knocked back a few feet. It was already almost six and she still had to pick up Henry _and _get him to Regina's. She grabbed the folder and ran out of the office, pulling it haphazardly closed behind her. Regina was going to give her _tons_ of grief about this, she just knew it. Emma slammed the door to her bug before tearing out of the parking lot back home.

**What did you guys think? Hope you're enjoying this as much as I did when I wrote it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far! I couldn't find a good break in the story so this chapter is a little longer then the others! Hope you don't mind.**

**I realize I forgot disclaimers but it goes without saying that I don't own any of these characters.**

**Spoiler alert: I make references to the Dark Knight movie and they contain movie spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he ran the last few steps to the mansions open door. He paused briefly right in front of Regina, as if debating something, then threw his arms around her. "I missed you."

"Me too, honey, me too," Regina responded while stroking his hair gently. "It's good to see you Henry." Henry nodded and let go of the embrace. Regina moved her hand around Henry's shoulder and looked up at Emma who was trailing behind.

"Miss Swan." She acknowledged.

Emma had her thumbs hooked on her jean pockets and was looking at the ground awkwardly while scuffing the walkway with her shoe as if uncomfortable at the homey exchange. "Sorry I'm late?" Emma offered with a sheepish smile and a half shrug while glancing in Regina's direction but not making eye contact.

Regina scoffed then smirked to cover the genuine smile that threatened to break out at Emma's guilty posture, "I was not expecting much else, dear."

Emma flushed and looked up defiantly. "Hey, I'm not always late," she pointed out.

"Most of the time you are, Miss Swan." Regina replied as she turned to her door, "Try not to be late picking him up. God only knows what is so distracting to you to make you late."

Emma felt heat rising to her face with an oncoming blush. Normally, it would be something stupid. Today, it had been that letter. Not that Emma would admit something like that to Regina.

"I was reading, okay? Not that that's any of your business."

Regina turned to Henry instead, "go to the table, honey, the food is already ready because _someone_ was late bringing you." Henry nodded and ran into the house.

She heard Emma huff in frustration behind her and allowed herself a small smile before concealing it with her mask and looking back at Emma. "10 pm sharp, Sheriff," before stepping into the house and shutting the door before Emma could respond.

Resisting the urge to check if the blonde was still standing there, Regina made her way to the dining table when Henry was sitting, bouncing up and down a little in his seat in excitement.

"You made my favorite chicken dish!" He exclaimed the minute he saw his mom.

Regina smiled. "Of course, dear." She took her seat then.

As she began to dish some food onto Henry's plate, she noticed his face falling just a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't get it," he said as he picked up his fork. "Why can no one see that you're trying to be good? Grandma and Grandpa don't seem to get it." He shoved a huge forkful of food in his mouth, earning a disapproving look from Regina.

"Henry," Regina admonished, looking pointedly at him. He quickly ducked his head in embarrassment and chewed quickly before a huge _gulp_ was heard and he looked back up, sheepish. "I hope Miss Swan isn't letting you get away with bad manners," she chided. She couldn't get over how similar the two of them looked when they were embarrassed about something. Regina thought back to Emma and her interaction out on the porch not long ago the look she had when she was being told off about being late. He was her son after all.

"Sorry, Mom." Henry took an appropriate sized bite of chicken this time, taking care to swallow before continuing, "And Emma doesn't, by the way. She gives me that same look you just did. Then just sighs and mutters under her breathe something about you." He looked contemplative for a minute. "She probably doesn't want you disapproving of her parenting skills."

Happy with his own conclusion, he began to eat with fervor again.

Regina had paused when he said that. Why does Emma care what she thinks anyways? Could it be that Emma wanted her approval? More likely than not it was because she didn't want Regina to lash out and demean her. That was probably exactly what Regina would do. Not because she meant to, but whenever she was around Emma, she tended to be snarky and argumentative for no real reason. It was a better reaction then showing her soft spot for Emma.

Regina picked mindlessly at her food while half listening to Henry talk on and on about his day at school. Her heart swelled at the thought that her son still wanted to see her and was willing to talk so opening with her. Also, she was grateful that Emma had allowed her interaction with him to continue. The Savior had always been good at that, defending and thinking of her when no one else was.

"I forgot to tell you, Emma and Neal got in a fight today too." She heard Henry say. Her interest was perked.

"Oh?"

"Yea, he wanted to go out and have dinner with the two of us," Henry explained. "Then he didn't like that I had plans to come here since you were the Evil Queen and all." Henry's face turned into a grimace at the words Evil Queen. Regina was happy that Henry didn't seem to like the term 'Evil Queen' used.

"Was that all?"

"No. Then Emma got really mad and told him off for calling you the Evil Queen because you're not. And she was telling him he had no say in where I go, especially if it's here because you're my mom and that if it was a decision that needed to be made about me, it would be between you and her and not her and Dad."

"Did she really?" Regina felt a weird sense of pride swell up in her chest to think that Emma would defend her the way she did. It wasn't as if she was ever particularly kind to her but she always seemed to jump to her defense whenever anyone doubted her. Even with Henry. She remembered that Emma was the one that told Henry it was okay to want to see her because she was his mom.

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Yea. Aren't you glad you have her on your side, Mom?" He asked, tilting his head.

Regina paused in the middle of grabbing her glass of water. "Well.. uh…" she began. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I don't think Miss Swan is on my side, honey," she said gently despite her heart giving a tug. She wanted Emma to be on her side.

"You don't know that," Henry said, almost accusingly. "I think she is." As if his word was final, he polished off his plate neatly. Regina chuckled. That side of him was all her. She raised him to stand up for herself. She was proud.

"Alright. If you say so." She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Now, put the dishes away and let's take a look at your homework, shall we?"

Henry nodded and got up immediately to clear the table. Regina left him to grab her laptop from her study. She might as well get some things done while helping him. Well, okay, she was going to write Emma another letter, but he didn't need to know that. Working on her laptop while helping him was not an uncommon occurrence after all. If Regina was right, Emma seemed to be enjoying her letters so she was going to keep them coming.

By the time she made it back to the dining table, all the dishes had been put away and Henry was sitting, pulling out an assortment of things from his backpack. Sometimes Regina wondered how he found things in there. One time, she had tried to get a pencil for him and ended up digging around for a good five minutes before Henry had sighed and came over to help. He found it in a few seconds. As long as he could find things in that cave that was his backpack, Regina would say nothing.

She settled down and waited patiently until Henry pulled out the homework assignment and handed it to her. Scanning the assignment, she quickly found the mistakes and leaned over to explain to him what was wrong before setting him off to fix them. Regina found herself feeling relaxed at this familiar routine. She had missed being able to do this with him. Even when he was in his rebellious stage before the curse, they had these nights where she would help him with his homework. It would seem as if things were slowly getting back to a comfortable pace.

Happily, she turned on her laptop and pulled open a blank word document. Regina was feeling more grateful to Emma than usual because she was the one that offered to let Henry come over. With the silent scratching of Henry's pencil, Regina began to type.

_Emma,_

_I have a confession to make. When I started this, I told myself that I would only do this for a week. By then, I would hopefully know how you feel about these and if you like them, I will tell you who I am. Aren't you glad you won't be kept in the dark anymore? However, if you find these letters a hindrance, I will stop sending them. Oh how I wish I could hear your responses to these letters._

_One never appreciates the little things in life until they are taken away. I've learned that lesson recently and encourage you to ponder that. What little things would you miss if they were taken away? Luckily for me, I have an amazing person who recently came back into mine and all seems to be well._

_More things about me:_

_-I have a soft spot for children (Often you'll find me with a smile I reserve specially for them) _

_-I was in a loveless marriage once_

_-I've never desired to leave StoryBrook_

_-I don't miss the Enchanted Forest_

_Perhaps when we meet, you can tell me about yourself. I only know what I can observe and I wish I knew more. _

_If you don't tell me about yourself, have no fear. Those tight jeans you wear show off your assets well enough for me to stick around. Be on the lookout for someone shamelessly checking you out next time ;)_

_I hope I have not scared you away with my vulgar thoughts._

"Mooooom," Henry dragged out while looking exasperated. Regina glanced up, startled.

"What is it?"

"I've been calling your name for a while." He explained as he handed his homework to her. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Oh, just work stuff. Nothing important, honey," Regina lied.

"Ok. Well I think I'm all done. But you should check it just in case." Henry looked down and fiddled with his fingers briefly before looking up again. "And then can we do something together?" He asked shyly.

Regina felt herself tear up at Henry's question. She never thought she'd hear him ask that again after the curse broke. "Of.. of course, dear," she gave a watery smile. Clearing her throat, embarrassed, she continued. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you still like Batman?" He asked excitedly. "Remember when we used to watch that? Let's watch it! I think you're like the Batman for StoryBrook."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?" She thought for a minute. "I don't really see it," she admitted.

"You will when you watch it! Pay attention to it." Henry grabbed his homework and shoved it in his backpack. "Come on," he said, while rushing into the living room where the TV was.

Regina smiled at his actions. She'd missed her little boy. This was just like before Emma when Henry would want to do everything with her. Not that she wished Emma didn't come. She did, but not anymore. Regina delicately shut her laptop before trailing after Henry to the room.

He already had it set up and had the remote in his hand, sitting on the couch. With a smile, Regina went to join him. Before she could sit though, Henry held up his hand.

"Wait." He said. "Something's not right."

Regina paused, confused. Everything looked right to her.

"You need to be wearing your pjs like you used to!" Henry finished.

"Henry," Regina began. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Miss Swan will be here to pick you up."

Henry furrowed his brows. "Why does that mean you can't be in your pjs?" He asked, unsure.

Regina didn't know how to answer him. She merely didn't feel comfortable in front of Emma like that. There was no way to explain that though. She sighed, "Alright, honey. Let me go change."

* * *

A soft, hesitant knock sounded from the door. Regina looked down at Henry who had passed out halfway through the movie on her lap. The movie was long over and she had let the credits roll, not wanting to disturb this moment. The knock came again, louder. Carefully, Regina slipped out from under Henry head and placed a pillow in her place before walked to the door.

Swinging it open suddenly, she caught Emma with her fist raised to knock again.

"Are you threatening to hit me, Sheriff?" Regina quipped, looking pointedly at Emma's fist. She pulled her thin silk pajamas closer to herself, wishing she had thrown on a robe.

"No, I… Uh…" Emma began to explain as she lowered her arms but suddenly stopped. Regina smirked as she saw Emma drag her eyes up and down Regina's body.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?" She drawled. Regina ignored the fluttering in her chest and the curling in the pit of her stomach that led to her core.

"Wh.. What?" Emma stuttered. "No!" She finally met Regina's gaze and flushed. "I just…" she shrugged then went with something neutral to say. "Of course you'd wear silk to bed." Emma looked down at Regina's bare feet. "I thought you would have fancy slippers or something too," she commented, waving vaguely in the direction of Regina's feet.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "And why were you thinking of me like this at all?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth with no sound coming out. With a groan, she seemed to give up and moved on. "Sorry I'm late. Where's Henry?"

Regina debated a minute then decided to let her in. Henry was still sleeping anyways. Stepping aside and opening the door a little more, she said dryly "I wasn't expecting you to be on time, dear. Do come in, Henry's asleep." She turned and started padding away. "Would you like a drink?" She heard Emma following behind and closing the door to the mansion.

"None of your apple cider, no," Emma said softly. Regina looked back and almost winced at her expression. There was still a trace amount of fear in them after what she had done with the apple turnover. Not like she was going to poison Emma anyways.

Deciding to ignore that look, Regina tossed back, "I wasn't offering that Miss Swan. You are driving my son back in the heap of metal. No need to be inebriated in the process."

She rummaged in her cupboard. "Tea, hot chocolate, or water?"

"Oh, get me some hot chocolate."

As Regina prepared the hot chocolate, Emma looked over to the living room where the main title screen of the Dark Knight was up. Regina hadn't bothered turning off the TV yet. Emma pointed over her shoulder at the screen when she turned back to Regina.

"You watch that with Henry?" She asked, curious.

Regina wordlessly handed Emma hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon, the way she knew Emma always had them and gestured for her to follow into Regina's study. Silently, they made their way there. The study was the same as Emma remembered, chairs and all. She glanced warily at the chairs, remembering what had happened last time there when Henry came back from school catching Emma stating that he was crazy.

"I didn't want you waking my son with your loud yammering." Regina sneered in her direction. She went to pour herself a glass of wine that was sitting at the edge of her desk. Taking a sip, she continued, "and yes, he insisted on watching it." She pursed her lips. "He is adamant that I was like the dark knight." She swirled her wine. "But I can't see it," she finished in thought.

She looked up, having forgot Emma was there for a while to see Emma studying her with an unknown expression. It was unnerving. Regina straightened and without explanation, padded out of the study quickly. She needed to get a robe to put over her pajamas. It was getting uncomfortable.

When she returned, she found that Emma was still in the study but now had taken seat in one of the chairs. The same one she sat in the first time. Choosing to sit across from her, Regina sat after ensuring that her robe was secure.

Emma looked up and quirked an eyebrow and pointedly looked at her robe. Regina had no explanation so just shrugged and looked to the empty fireplace.

"I can see it." Emma said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"The dark knight." Emma explained. "I see the connection."

"Oh really Miss Swan? Do explain. You probably understand because you are a 10 year old at heart," Regina said breezily, not wanting to show how curious she was.

"Whatever. You like my childishness." Emma said, before she realized it. Eyes wide, she glanced at Regina as if afraid she would get rebuked. Regina had a strange look on her face… was it adoration? but Emma couldn't tell. Ignoring it she continued.

"The Dark Knight in the movie has a love-hate relationship with the town, right? He does good deeds but hides behind this dark mask and dark figure. The people seemed to be scared of him but sometimes grateful for what he's done. They even tried to arrest him. And then there was the scene when two face was killed. He was known to the town as a good person so everyone blamed batman even though he was the only one to see the dark side of him. In a way, that is like you. People have a misconception of your actions. They interpret them as bad even though that's not always the case. And they're afraid of you when there's no reason to be."

Emma shrugged and stopped, looking down in slight embarrassment because she had been rambling. She reached her hand up and ran it through her hair. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Regina looked at her tenderly, glad that Emma wasn't looking at her. Emma's words touched her. She could see the correlation now and without a doubt, that was what Henry's thoughts are too. Deciding to spare Emma's embarrassment, she changed the subject. With a smirk of course.

"So what had you late today, Sheriff? Gallivanting around?"

Emma groaned loudly. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Regina stayed quiet at this, wondering what could have happened.

"Great," Emma said vexed, "Now I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm… sorry?" Regina offered.

"It's whatever." Emma stood up and started pacing in front of the fireplace. Whatever happened must have been really frustrating, Regina noted.

"So I was trying to have a nice night and enjoy myself since Henry was gone." She looked at Regina and Regina nodded for her to continue. "I went to Granny's for dinner and got myself a grilled cheese and fries."

Regina rolled her eyes. How Emma managed to stay so fit eating grease laden food was beyond her.

"Anyways," Emma continued. "I was enjoying myself and then suddenly Hook was there with his "hey, love"'s and his "I'm so gorgeous you should be honored to be talking to me" attitude." Emma puts the Hook impersonations in air quotes sarcastically. Regina almost smiled… almost.

"Then he sits himself uninvited across from me and starts stealing my food! You don't steal other people's food!" Emma exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Regina couldn't stop herself now, she broke into a smile.

"Gluttonous much?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

"I was in the foster system. If people took your food you didn't get more." Emma explained with a shrug.

Regina looked down, cursing herself for her insensitivity. "I'm sorry," she murmured, too quiet for Emma to hear.

"Anyways," Emma continued, still very much into her own storytelling. "Then he starts talking about how we should take our relationship to the next level." Regina's felt jealousy rising up and inwardly flinched at its strength. "I told him then, of course, that we didn't have a relationship. We were just friends and I don't see myself going anywhere else with him. Of course, after that, he tries to convince me why I should be because he's apparently God's gift to women when it came to sex."

Emma scoffed. "I doubt that," she muttered. Looking back up at Regina, she continued. "So in the middle of that, guess who walks in?" She doesn't wait for a response before continuing. "Neal. Great, right? Then he gets upset that I'm on a date with Killian… which I'm not, and says how if I'm to go on a date, I should be going with him because we had history together." Emma took a deep breath. "Anyways, that went on for a long time until I got sick of it. I kept trying to butt in and tell them I had to pick up Henry, but they just weren't listening. And finally I stormed off after telling them off and had to walk around to calm myself before I came here."

Emma looked at Regina and shrugged, "I didn't want to be mad when I came here because we already pick fights like nobody's business."

Regina quirked her lip. "I would have to agree with you there, Miss Swan."

"There's nothing between either of them and me, you know?" Emma asked, sitting back down and grabbing her hot chocolate.

"And you presume I care because…?" Regina drawled with a bored expression though on the inside she was elated.

"Well, because of Henry. I'm not about to have either of them in his life like that. Besides, there might be someone else…" Emma trailed off and looked up at Regina as if she said too much.

"Someone else?" Regina asked. "You have more than those two dimwits vying for your attention?"

"Wh.. What?" Emma stuttered, flustered. "N.. No, of course not." She didn't want Regina to know of those letters. Abruptly, she stood up. "It's late," she declared. "I should wake Henry and go home." Without waiting for a response, Emma rushed out of the room leaving Regina still poised in her seat.

After Emma had disappeared, a grin broke out on Regina's face. Those letters worked! Emma seems to really like them and she just got the confirmation. With a happy smile, Regina put down her wine glass and determined she would keep it up and continue sending those letters. Perhaps in a week, she'd be able to tell Emma it was her.

She'd always thought they couldn't have a civil conversation, Regina mused. However, tonight was pleasant even though it was mainly Emma talking. Emma had never opened up to her that way before. Though, she was likely just worked up and would tell whoever happened to be near her. This dampened Regina's mood but only slightly. She would work to be better and try not to be so confrontational with Emma like she usually is.

Regina heard voices in the hallway and realized that Emma must have already woken Henry up. Being the good hostess she was, she walked into the hallway to see them out.

"Bye Mom," Henry wrapped his arms around Regina as she walked to the door. "Thanks for letting me come over. And for watching the movie. Did you figure out why you're like batman?"

Regina hugged Henry tight. "You know you can come anytime honey. And yes," Regina up to Emma who was avoiding her gaze. "I see why I'm like batman now." She released Henry. "And that's why it's my new favorite movie."

"It was already your favorite movie, Mom" Henry said, rolling his eyes. Emma chuckled at how similar that eye roll was to Regina's.

"Well I love it even more." Regina said, shaking her head fondly at her son.

"See you!" Henry exclaimed as he hurried down the steps to Emma's yellow bug.

Regina looked to Emma. "Miss Swan." She said curtly with a nod.

Emma had her hands in her jean pockets standing awkwardly. "Uh, yea. Bye. Thanks for putting up with me," she mentioned pointing to the house, "you know, back there."

Regina smirked. "I didn't have a choice, _dear_."

"Right," Emma said. "I'll just go now." Without another word, she spun around and walked away.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I'm also wondering if I've put too much detail in the story and am considering scaling back on the details but if I get no leanings either way, I will not edit out what I've already written… which is a lot.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Appreciate the responses! I will keep things the way they are. Hope you all continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OUAT characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Emma sighed and flopped into a corner booth of Granny's. Grimacing, she pulled out her laptop and a folder and placed it on the table. Booting up her laptop, an apartment site was shown on the screen.

Ruby silently placed a black coffee next to her and walked away without a comment. Ruby has seen enough of Emma's moods to know when she wasn't feeling up to company.

Emma mindlessly searched through different apartments while sipping her black coffee. Only certain days called for coffee like this. Usually, she had it with lots of cream and sugar but today she was not in the mood. She wasn't sure what was going on, but lately, living with Mary Margaret and David had been overbearing. They seemed more… loving… than usual. Which Emma didn't think was possible because, seriously, True Love thing? They were all over each other all the time. But, undeniably, it has been worse. The whole thing was putting Emma in such a mood that Henry has even noticed. She probably just needed to get laid. Or to have some romance in her life.

She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the closed folder. It contained all the letters she'd gotten from her secret admirer. More often than not, she found herself rereading the letters. Since it had started a few days ago, she'd gotten a few every day. She found them in the strangest places… the bathroom of the Sheriff Station, stuck in Henry's school report, or underneath her grilled cheese she got at Granny's. That last one would've had her suspicious of Ruby if it hadn't been for the fact that Emma talked to Ruby every time she had gotten a letter. Ruby looked shocked and confused when Emma showed it to her.

The whole thing was bringing out a mix of frustration and yearning in Emma. She was frustrated she had yet to come any closer to finding out who this person was and a yearning to know who it was. Everything she'd been finding out about them had intrigued her more and more. There were also incredibly sweet and thoughtful things said that made Emma feel wanted.

_When you scuff your toes on the concrete because you're embarrassed or don't know what to say makes me want to gather you in my arms and tell you I'm not judging._

Or

_You hook your thumbs into your jean pockets and give a sheepish look as if you're expected to be scolded and it is absolutely adorable._

Those were just some of what the letters held. Emma had most of these letters memorized with how often she read it. And then there were the ones that sent heat straight to her core. These started only recently. Yesterday to be exact. Perhaps the correspondent was getting bolder.

_I saw you today at Granny's doing paperwork. Did you know you bite your lip when you are thinking? It makes me wish that it was me biting that lip… and I'd do so much more than bite there._

Emma felt herself flush as she remembered that particular entry. Her imagination had gone to so many different places just from that line. She chuckled to herself, the person was right. She had her mind in the gutter too often. Emma and her "crass mind", like the secret admirer had said in that first letter.

There was a slight clearing of a throat next to Emma and she jolted out of her thoughts. She glanced over to find a smirking Regina.

"Miss Swan." She acknowledged. In a scramble, Emma attempted to close her tab on apartment searching though she didn't know why she cared.

"Regina," Emma said. "You surprised me."

Regina sniffed. "I realize that. I wasn't exactly being discrete either. I imagine you were daydreaming about your pirate?" She didn't know why she was always making jabs at that rat. Emma had told her that there was nothing between them. Regina still couldn't get that jealousy out.

"No!" Emma declared defiantly. "Not about him," she admitted quietly.

"Oh?" Regina quirked an eyebrow up. "Let me guess. Perhaps the Dark One's son?" She said dryly. He wasn't much better.

Emma opened her mouth again to deny it when she was cut off by a fake gasp from Regina. "Don't tell me. Is it the _other person_?" Regina emphasized, referring to the night Emma had almost revealed her letters to Regina before bolting out of her mansion. Color rushed up to Emma's cheeks causing Regina to smirk only to find it grow into a genuine smile. Damn her traitorous emotions.

Fire flashed in Emma's eyes and she glared up at Regina. "You know what? This is none of your business." She picked up her folder and tapped it on the table as if straightening it out. "Is there something you need, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked.

Regina scoffed. "Nothing pertaining to your work, Sheriff." She smirked. "For once."

Emma huffed indignantly, "I've been doing my paperwork."

"I know." Regina needlessly brushed phantom lint from her sleeve. "I came to ask about Henry. We had agreed that I could see him more?" She asked.

Emma glanced up at Regina and noted a slight insecurity in the way she had asked the question. As if she would say no. She wouldn't, of course.

"Uh, yea. You want to see him tomorrow or tonight?" Regina looked almost relieved and her shoulders relaxed minutely. Emma grinned. "Actually, how about tonight? He doesn't have school tomorrow," she pointed out.

"I'm well aware of my son's school schedule, Miss Swan."

"Our." She corrected earning an eye roll. "So, what do you say?"

Regina pretended to think for a minute. "That would be permissible." She decided with a nod.

"Six okay?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Fine." She debated asking Emma if she might want to stay for dinner. Would that be allowable? Would she even say yes? Probably not. She didn't have the guts to say it anyways. "On time, please, Sheriff," she drawled out instead.

"I know, I know," Emma replied. "No more getting caught up with stupid men who…"

Before she could finish, an excited voice called out. "Emma! There you are!"

Regina turned and her lip twitched at the sight of Mary Margaret rushing towards them. Such impeccable timing as usual. She was enjoying herself too. She glanced back at Emma and noticed that she didn't look too pleased either. Perhaps there was trouble back at the house.

Mary Margaret stopped in front of Regina, "Regina." She said, eyes narrowing a tiny bit in suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

Regina smirked. "It's my town, Snow. I can be wherever I want to be."

"Not technically your town anymore," Snow muttered almost to herself.

This earned an eye roll from Regina. "I was talking business with the Sheriff. Imagine if you were mayor," she snipped, "nothing would get done with you _prancing_ around doing nothing." She straightened more, threw back her shoulders, and took a step closer. "Now if you'll excuse me, my food is here." She gave Snow a hard glare and she quickly stepped aside. Good to know she could still be as intimidating if she wanted to.

Brushing past, Regina tossed over her shoulder to Emma as she went to the counter to pick up her bag. "Six sharp, Sheriff."

Snow turned to Emma at this comment. "What's at six?"

Emma shrugged and gestured to the empty booth across from her. "Just dropping Henry off."

"But Emma," Snow asked, eyes wide. "Is that wise?"

Emma sighed. "It's fine. He was there a few days ago. Nothing happened, did it?"

"I guess not…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Look," Emma continued, not wanting to talk to her more then she had to. "What did you come here for? I know it wasn't about Regina because you didn't know she'd be here."

Mary Margaret's face brightened at this. "Oh! Right! I have some exciting news for you!"

Emma glanced warily at her to continue.

"I'm pregnant!" Snow blurted out, unable to keep it in anymore.

From the counter, Regina saw the slight tightening of Emma's lips before it broke out in an all too fake smile. Hiding behind a mask just like Regina would do. Regina wished she could reach out and offer words of comfort, but even if Emma allowed it, she wouldn't know what to say. Grabbing the bag, she turned and left Granny's before hearing Emma's response. Perhaps a letter would help.

"That's so great! Congratulations!" Emma exclaimed with a smile that was way too big. She got up to hug Mary Margaret across the booth and pretended to be overjoyed. Memories of being back with foster parents crept through Emma's mind. Always being given up for one reason or another. And occasionally, that reason was because the foster parents were having kids of their own.

As Mary Margaret gripped Emma tightly and squealed, Emma pursed her lips, bracing herself. No, this time it's different. These were her parents. They wouldn't forget about her. The apartment searching came at a good time, she mused.

The broke apart and Snow continued, excitedly, "We only found out a few days ago! But we went back to the hospital today to make sure everything's fine before telling you! Of course, you needed to be the first person to know. You're going to be a big sister!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, tearing up.

Emma let out a forced laugh, "Yea I am. And Henry is going to have a baby uncle or aunt."

Mary Margaret nodded enthusiastically, wiping her eyes. "Oh, this is going to be so great! We'll get to be together as a family this time."

Emma nodded silently and pondered for a minute. It would be far too crowded once the baby came. She didn't want to be cooped up with a crying baby sister or brother. That was a weird thought… the kid would be younger than her own son.

Emma sat down and absentmindedly played with the edge of her laptop. "By the way," she decided she would tell her. "This was good timing actually."

Mary Margaret looked at her curiously.

"I'd been looking for my own apartment." Emma admitted slowly.

"Why?" Snow asked. "I mean, once the baby comes, I can see why because there's not much space. Besides, as an adult, you probably don't want to live with your parents anymore anyways." There was a pause. "You know we want you to stay if you want to, right?" She implored. "We love you."

Emma nodded. "I know." They told her that all the time and she didn't doubt it, she just hadn't said it back to them yet. Those words came hard to her. They always have. "I just felt like we needed more space. Henry's getting older and should probably have his own room, you know?"

Snow nodded. "Alright. It's your choice, honey. If you need or want any help with any of this, your dad and I would love to help find a place."

"Thanks," Emma half smiled, "Mom." She tagged on the end. Snow's face lit up as it always did the rare time Emma called her that.

"Well that's settled then," she said brightly. "Now," Snow stood up. "I need to go home and start reading up on having a baby! I've never actually raised one." She trailed off and looked at Emma sadly and reached over to cup Emma's cheek.

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "Yea well, I haven't either so I guess I won't be of help there." She said. "Now get going. I have some stuff to do." Emma lied. She still wanted some time to process everything.

Snow smiled. "I'll see you at home then?" She asked.

"Of course," Emma responded.

Content, Snow turned and left the diner.

Emma woke her laptop up from sleep mode and threw herself into apartment searching with even more fervor. No wonder David and Mary Margaret were so loving the last few days. She groaned. There was only so much of that she could stand. It was time to move out.

**Thoughts? There will be more SwanQueen goodness and interactions in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day! Here's the next installment.**

**This is a continuation of the same day in Chapter 5, so if you need a refresher, you know where to go!**

**Chapter 6**

"Congratulations on being on time, Miss Swan," Regina drawled as she opened the door up for Emma and Henry.

There was a sheepish shoulder shrug from Emma. "Yea well, thought I'd surprise you for a change. Surprise!"

Regina choked back a laugh that threatened to break free. "Lovely," she deadpans instead.

"Hey, Mom," Henry said before either women could say another word. "I have a lot of homework that's not done yet. Can I go in and start before dinner?"

Regina smiled at him. "Of course, honey. Dinner will be ready soon though." With an affirmative nod, Henry bounced past Regina into the house.

"Bye Emma," he calls out behind him.

"See ya, kid." Emma turned back to Regina and gulped. She was glaring at her.

"Did you not make him do his homework?" Regina asked quietly.

"The thing is," Emma tried to explain. "I tell him to do his homework and he ignores me!"

"Really?" Regina asked skeptically. "He's ten. Of course he's not going to want to do it."

"I don't know how to get him to!"

"Let me guess… you let him watch tv like he wants to?" Regina smirked at Emma's guilty face. "Here's some advice. Put your foot down," she leans in a little closer to Emma, unable to resist. Regina's voice dropped lower, "_Show him who's boss_."

Emma shivered at the tone. She had a feeling they weren't talking about Henry anymore and that tone had sent heat to her face along with a small, almost inaudible gasp.

Before she could respond, Regina stepped back and straightened. "10pm, Sheriff. Don't dally with your admirers too much." She quipped.

"I don't plan on it," Emma shot back after a quick shake of her head. What just happened? "Going straight home. Not that you needed to know."

Regina smirked, "No, I do not need nor want to know." That was a lie, but she couldn't bring herself to say what she was really thinking. This would make planting her letter easier knowing where Emma was headed.

The comment didn't faze Emma. "Right. I'll see you soon." She nodded at Regina before turning and walking back down the path to her car.

Regina grimaced at the sight of Emma getting into that yellow hunk of metal. Any other vehicle would be safer then that pile of junk. Closing the door, she wondered why Emma was so attached to it. Perhaps if they ever got to a point where they were at least friends, she would ask.

The Mayor looked over to the dining table to see Henry bent of a piece of paper scribbling. Nodding, she decided to get that letter sent to Emma before setting the table for dinner. Henry looked distracted enough. Without delay, she clicked down the hallway into her study. She hadn't wanted to be caught unprepared again by Emma, so she stayed in her mayoral outfit and planned on keeping it on until after Henry was picked up.

Reaching her study, she grabbed a bag sitting off to the side. It was Granny's take out. Earlier that day when she was there with Emma, Regina had impulsively added a bear claw to her order, receiving a very confused look from the wolf. It was after Snow had announced her pregnancy and Emma had looked upset. On impulse, Regina thought that something like the sugar laden dough she had in her bag would cheer Emma up. So, she bought it.

Regina opened the bag and winced at the sugary scent that overwhelmed her. She strode to her desk and pulled open a drawer to pull out a napkin. Being a mom, she was always prepared with random things in her office in case Henry needed something. The bear claw was taken out of the bag and placed delicately onto the napkin. Back facing the door to her study, Regina grabbed the freshly printed letter that she had written right before Henry and Emma had arrived. She placed it underneath the treat and nodded in satisfaction. Perfect. With her signature wave, the set disappeared from Regina's desk.

Immersed in what she was doing, Regina did not notice Henry at the door of the study. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of his mom waving her hand in the way that he knew without a doubt that she was doing magic. Without a sound, Henry stumbled a few steps back and rushed to the dining table before she had turned around, homework question forgotten.

He was hurt and angry that she was lying to him. She told him she wasn't using any magic anymore. He thought she was trying to be better. Henry sat and stared at his homework blankly. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his mom was still planning something bad. There must be a way to find out what she was up to, he mused, wheels turning. For now, he was going to pretend nothing was wrong.

There was the clicking of Regina's heels down the hallway and Henry quickly picked up his pencil and pretended to be furiously working on his homework. Regina went straight to the kitchen and plates and clinking silverware was heard. Soon after, Regina appeared in the dining area with a smile, carrying two plates.

"Are you ready, honey?" She asked with a smile. Henry imperceptibly narrowed is eyes at how happy his mom seemed to be and nodded without comment. Regina placed his plate in front of him. "Put away your homework then. I can help you afterwards."

"Okay," Henry replied and quietly began to put his books away.

"Henry," Regina prodded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, why?" He responded quickly.

Regina tilted her head in confusion. Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on why. She almost always knew when Henry was lying or hiding something. She was his mother after all. Deciding to drop it for now, she shook her head.

"Never mind."

Henry shrugged and told himself to act more normal. Grabbing his backpack, he tossed it on the living room couch, receiving a disapproving glance from Regina. Better.

"So," Regina asked as she sat. "Tell me about school."

Henry forced himself to be animate about his day like he normally is and threw himself into a story on how Paige and Abby thought their new teacher had this goofy laugh.

* * *

Emma tapped her steering wheel in beat with some silly pop music as she drove home to the apartment. David and Mary Margaret were supposed to be out with Ruby celebrating today. Apparently having wolf senses meant you could smell hormone changes. Who knew. So, the cat's out of the bag with her so they were going out. This meant Emma had the apartment to herself and she was grateful for that.

She parked her car and strolled to the apartment door. Nearing it she paused and looked curiously on the ground. There was a bear claw there with a piece of paper underneath it. Excitement gathered at the pit of her stomach. Emma had a guess who this would be from. Eagerly, she knelt down and picked up the bear claw. Yum. Her secret admirer knew what she liked to eat too! This would be perfect with a cup of coffee.

Quickly, she opened the door to her apartment, eager to read this next letter. Emma placed the bear claw on the counter before shrugging off her leather jacket and carelessly tossing it onto the couch. Going to her room with the letter in hand, she grabbed the folder sitting there. She had a habit of keeping it around her and she'd have to add another letter to it anyways. Setting it on the coffee table, she got the bear claw and ran the coffee maker.

Throwing herself on the couch and taking an enormous bite out of the treat, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Emma Swan,_

_Do you ever feel like one of the people closest to you doesn't understand how you really feel? They tell you something expecting a certain reaction from you?_

Huh. Weird. It was as if this person knew what Emma went through at Granny's earlier with Mary Margaret. Saw right through her fake smile and her fake excitement. Who could it be? It was crowded there when Snow had broken the news. She was generally good at hiding behind the smile though. No one had yet been able to see through that. Curious, Emma continued reading.

_Whenever that happens to me, I feel at a lost as to what to do. Especially if I had no one else to talk to about it. If you wanted to confide in me, I would happily lend an ear. But alas, you do not know who I am still. When the week is up, I will tell you. Perhaps we can talk then._

_I brought you your favorite treat! Hopefully it will cheer you up. You looked like you've seen happier days. Yes, I saw you today. Are you still trying to figure out who I am? Don't lose hope! I will reveal myself soon. Before that, I'm counting on having you hooked (but not literally)._

Not literally, huh? Guess Hook really wasn't the guy. Though Emma hadn't been seriously considering him as one of the options anyways. These letters were too sophisticated for the likes of him.

_Some more about myself:_

_ -I've never gone on a date_

_ -Secretly, I love pop music like Taylor Swift_

_ -Christmas is my favorite holiday_

_Enjoy the bear claw! Do you have that horrid sugar stuck to your fingers? I'll lick it clean for you. _

Emma felt heat shoot to her core as she imagined the mystery assailant, tenderly taking her hands into theirs and deliberately taking each finger into their mouth. His tongue would not miss anything. Emma shivered.

The last bite of bear claw disappeared into Emma's mouth and she looked at her sticky fingers. With a sigh, she got up and went to the sink to wash her hands. Normally, she'd lick them off, but after reading that, she felt it too weird to do. Images of an unbidden faceless figure kept flashing through her mind.

After cleaning up, Emma groaned. Now what? She glanced at the letter again and then at the time. It was getting late. Maybe a run will calm her down. That or a cold shower. She shifted uncomfortably. Her jeans suddenly seemed too tight. Both would be a good idea. Run and a cold shower. Ice cold.

Quickly going to her room, she changed into a pair of running shorts and a white tank top that hugged her figure. On the way out, she looked at the couch again and decided to take the letter with her. Grabbing it, Emma folded it carefully and put it in her pockets. Locking the door, she began a brisk walk.

It was a brisk night and Emma felt the cold and welcomed it. This would cool her off. She took off running her usual route towards Granny's then down to the Rabbit Hole and then usually by the park where Henry's castle used to be. She inhaled deeply as she jogged and let out a sigh. This always cleared her mind of all thoughts. Her shoes made a repetitive slapping sound on the pavement that became monotonous and calming. Breathe in. Breathe out. And repeat.

Emma made it all the way to the Rabbit Hole before running didn't help anymore. Going by, she saw David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby sitting around a table of the tavern with plates of food in front them. They were laughing and their faces glowed with happiness. Emma grimaced at that scene. She tried not to feel hurt and left out. They could've at least invited her. Emma had always considered herself Mary Margaret's friend more than her daughter. However, since the curse broke, Snow remembered that Ruby was her closest friend. They probably didn't want their daughter celebrating with them anyways. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David gesture to the waiter for more drinks. They wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

With a shake of her head, Emma took off again at an even faster pace. She tried to shake out her bitterness towards the event. Attempting to calm herself, she thought of the letter. She wished they would reveal themselves now more than ever. She could use someone that understood her. He sounded like he knew what Emma was going through and was eager to offer an ear. If only she knew who.

Mindlessly, Emma slowed to a walk and began to wander aimlessly around StoryBrook. She didn't want to head home yet. There was too much on her mind and everything at the apartment reminded her of her parents. Soon there would be baby things all over too. Deep down, she knew that she would not be replaced. It was clear how much Snow and David loved her though she had never said it back to them. They constantly showed that they cared even though they were still unused to being parents. The fear was just so deep rooted that Emma didn't know how to break free of those thoughts.

"_Be good, Emma. We know you will."_

She remembered those words from her first foster parents. Emma had loved them then. Even now, she had kept their last name, Swan. They said that to her before sending her back into the system because they finally had a kid of their own. Soon after, Emma realized that was how every foster family would be like.

"Miss Swan." Emma heard. Confused, she looked up and saw that she was somehow in front of 108 Mifflin. The door was open and light streamed out from inside with Regina blocking the doorway. "On time again," she heard Regina drawl. Emma stood at the end of Regina's property at the gate and pulled out her phone to check the time. 10 sharp. Wow, she got lucky.

She let herself into the gate and sauntered up to the porch with a shrug. "Thought I'd surprise you twice," Emma said with no conviction. There was no response from Regina for a while so Emma looked up curiously.

There was an indecipherable look on Regina's face and her eyes were not on Emma's. It was on her legs. Furrowing her brows in confusing, Emma lightly cleared her through. "Uh, Regina?" Regina's eyes shot to Emma's. Her face looked slightly flushed. So slight that Emma was sure it was the light.

"What are you wearing?" Regina asked sharply, as if scolding a child.

"Uhh…." Emma started, unsure of what was happening. "My running clothes…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"In this weather?" She retorted skeptically.

"Yea." Emma nodded. "It wasn't cold until I started walking." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to get warm in them. The cold didn't bother her till just now. She glanced almost longingly into the warm mansion. Doing so, she missed Regina's eyes lingering on her biceps as she attempted to warm herself up.

"Emma!" A voice in the house exclaimed. Henry came skidding around the corner. Regina half turned and pointedly looked at him. He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry for running, Mom." She nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey kid. How was your stay?" Emma asked.

"Good." Henry said without much conviction. Emma narrowed her eyes and glanced up at Regina. Regina shrugged. She didn't know why Henry was acting so strange. "Can we go home now?"

"Uh," Emma started. "If you want to walk home…"

"You mean you didn't drive?" Henry asked, looking at Emma.

"Well, I kinda got distracted running…"

Regina scoffed. "You mean you didn't mean to be on time."

Emma scuffed the floor lightly with her tennis shoes. "Yea…"

"Unacceptable." She stated regally.

"Well, my apologies, _Madam Mayor_," Emma replied sarcastically. The mayor title sounded just like 'Your Majesty' and Regina shivered delightfully at that tone. An image of Emma calling her that in the bedroom made her flush. "Geez," Emma continued, not noticing. "Girl can't stay in shape without getting in trouble."

"I will not allow my son to walk back in this weather." Regina stated with a huff.

"How about"

"Oh!" Henry interrupted. "I have an idea." Both of them looked over at Henry waiting. "What if you stayed the night?" He looked over at Emma.

"Look, kid." Emma started, "you can't just invite me to your mom's place like that. She probably doesn't even want me here." She looked over at Regina who was expressionless. "Right?"

The wheels in Regina's head churned. She would want nothing more than have Emma spend the night here. Would that be wise though? Could she even stay civil enough with her for that long? Regina glanced at Emma who was hunched over from the cold and still rubbing her arms.

She gave a long exasperated sigh. "Stay the night, Sheriff. I don't want to be paying for your sick leave because you failed to bring that horrendous jacket." Regina smirked.

Emma nodded, "Exac… wait, you want me to stay?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Regina dragged out slowly as if it was a hindrance to her plans.

"I mean. I'd really appreciate that." Emma said eagerly. "I'll be gone in the morning before you know it."

"So, you'll stay?" Henry asked, excited.

"I guess I will, kid." Emma said, looking to Regina for confirmation. There was none but Regina stepped away from the door slightly.

"Well don't let the air out," Regina snapped.

In a rush, Emma stumbled into the house.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave reviews :). Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a pretty long chapter for everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews 3 I appreciate everyone one of you that reads, reviews, follows, and favorite this story. It motivates me to keep writing!**

**This is a continuation from the previous chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When the door clicked shut behind her, Emma felt a brief moment of panic. Was this a good idea? Not like Regina would hurt her. But this could potentially turn into an awkward night. They've never spent this much time together like this.

"Mom, mom," Henry urged. "Can I show Emma my Lego game?" With just that, Emma inwardly laughed at her doubts. Of course it would be fine. Henry was here.

Regina looked down disapprovingly at Henry. "It's your bedtime," she said firmly.

"But"

"No buts. Go get ready for bed. I will tuck you in when you're ready." Regina's gaze flickered over to Emma's. "If Miss Swan is here when you wake up, you can show her the game."

Henry sighed and nodded. He turned to Emma, "I'm glad you're here."

"Uh, same here, kid." Emma responded uncertainly. He gave her a big smile and rushed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, not liking being left alone with Regina. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what, Sheriff?" Regina asked as she brushed past Emma on her heels and into the kitchen, knowing Emma would follow.

"Get him to listen to you like that."

"How else do you think I'd raise him?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well it just never works with me." Emma shrugged and leaned on the counter while Regina rustled in a cabinet. This was comfortable. Henry was a safe topic.

"That, dear, is not my problem. Coffee?"

Emma chuckled under her breathe. "No, you'd rather he doesn't listen to me at all so you can have him back."

Regina shot an indecipherable glace at Emma. "Not true." She lifted a coffee mug in emphasis to her other question.

"Right," Emma said, a little skeptical. "Sure, thanks," she reached out and accepted the mug from Regina.

"So," Regina started, taking a sip from her mug. Emma hated the way she could do that so regally. Leave it to her to make everything elegant. "Why run so late?"

Emma flushed a little, remembering why she went. "No reason..." she trailed off as her hands absentmindedly traced her pocket at the letter. Regina glanced down but her eyes quickly shot up to meet Emma's. She had forgotten just how _short_ Emma's running attire was. A small blush rose to her cheeks and Emma lifted a brow.

Quickly turning around, Regina pretended to put a dishcloth away. Emma was silent for a while as she thought back to her run. When it reached Snow and Charming, her face turned almost grim.

Regina turned around to catch that expression on her face. "Coffee too bitter for you?" She quipped.

"Wh.. what?" Emma asked, clearly lost in thought. "No, it wasn't that," she shook her head. Regina waited patiently. "Mary Margaret is pregnant." Emma blurted suddenly.

Regina's eyes widened slightly, surprised at her candor, before it turned into a grimace. "Great. Just what we need. Another annoying, self righteous Charming." She sneered.

"Hey! That's going to be my… little brother," Emma ground out.

"That word unfamiliar to you, dear?" Regina asked, smirking.

Before Emma could retort, Henry yelled down the stairs. "I'm ready, Mom!"

Regina put her cup down on the counter and tossed over her shoulder as she walked away. "Feel free to move to the study, Miss Swan. I trust you know the way." Then, she was gone.

Emma looked around helplessly, unsure of what to do. Why did she even tell Regina anyways? Not like she cared. She probably just needed someone to talk to. Man, she wished that mystery person was here. It would probably be less awkward then being here with Regina. Wishful thinking.

Deciding to be useful, Emma grabbed Regina's mug and went into the study. It was as she remembered it and she took her usual seat. She put Regina's mug down on the desk, unsure where she planned on sitting herself. She walked to the fireplace to see the photo that was on the mantle. It was a picture of Henry and Regina. Must have been before she showed up, Emma mused. He looked really happy.

"That was the Christmas before you showed up." A voice said softly from somewhere behind her.

Emma turned around to see Regina leaning on her desk, mug in hand, studying Emma. "Better times then now, huh?"

"Different times." Regina stated instead.

"You like Christmas?" Emma asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the picture as she moved to the seat she had picked.

There was a slight pause before Regina replied. "My favorite."

Emma got an image of Regina in a santa hat, watching happily as a younger Henry tore at the presents. She was sure that Regina spoiled him rotten when it came to Christmas. She smiled slightly at that thought.

A throat clearing made her look up. She realized that Regina had been talking and she had not heard a thing.

"Sorry. Lost in thought. What was that?"

"I was saying your parents…"

"Oh. Right." Emma grumbled. "Why are you not congratulating me?"

Regina laughed. "Miss Swan. I _despise_ your parents. Why do you think I would care they are having a child? And go as far as _congratulating_ them? Please." She scoffed at the idea.

There was a sheepish chuckle from Emma. "Dumb question."

"Indeed." Regina paused as if contemplating something. "You, on the other hand, don't seem ecstatic either. Trouble in paradise?"

"I'd hardly call my family paradise." Emma leaned back into the sofa. "They just don't understand how I feel I guess. I have to pretend to be so excited." She sighed. "It's tiring."

Regina hummed quietly in agreement. "It must be hard." She continued in a soft tone. "Mary Margaret was your closest friend and suddenly she's your mother." She looked up to see Emma nodding along, agreeing. "If it was me, I'd want someone to talk to." She paused a little before continuing on hesitantly. "I could lend an ear if you wanted to vent."

Emma caught Regina's eyes at this, surprised. "Uh.. I mean," Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "I think I'm okay now actually." She let out a small chuckle. "Honestly, I feel better already from just talking to you." She traced the rim of her mug with her finger while contemplating. Deep in thought, she missed Regina's expression as she gazed almost wistfully at Emma's hands.

"It's strange," Emma declared suddenly, pausing her entrancing hand movement around the mug.

"Excuse me?"

"How we can talk like this." Emma explained. "We go from hating each other to this."

"And what's… this? If I may ask," Regina inquired, curious.

"I think we're friends."

Regina's eyebrows slowly, but deliberately arched up. "Oh?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't give me that face. You might not agree, but that's what I think."

Regina nodded, stopping a smile from gracing her lips. "Perhaps you're right." Emma grinned, triumphant that she won at least one thing today.

It was silent for a while but this time, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like those in the past. This was comfortable. Two friends, having coffee, and just chatting.

"So, who's the other person?" Regina couldn't help but blurt out after a while.

"What?" Emma looked up, confused.

Regina smirked, "You know what I'm talking about."

Emma flushed when she remembered that Regina knew about a possible other person because she stupidly let slip the other day. She groaned quietly. Of course she'd bring it up. That's what Regina did, she tried to make others uncomfortable. Seriously, if Emma didn't see Regina eat, she'd think she fed off that.

"No one…" she started.

"Uh huh," Regina responded, clearly not believing.

"I just get these letters, okay?" Emma flared up defensively.

"Oh?" Regina asked, pretending to be surprised. "What kind of letters?"

"I don't know." Emma said almost exasperatedly. "Random letters. At times they're romantic and other times," Emma remembered the blatant sexual tone of some of them and couldn't help but blush. "not so much."

"Is that so? Is that what you are?" Regina asked, nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"Are you a romantic, Miss Swan?" Regina rolled her eyes and said slowly to make sure Emma understood.

Emma shrugged a little embarrassed. "Yea… I kinda am." She looked up curiously. "You?"

"I wouldn't know." Regina stated. "I have never been on a date."

Emma's face scrunched up at that comment, as if remembering something. Coming up blank she focused on what Regina had said instead. "Wait, seriously?" Emma chuckled. "No one wanted to take your royal highness out on a date?"

"There were… complications." Regina responded quietly.

Emma caught the tone in her voice and realized that something must have happened with Regina to make that happen. It probably wasn't a good idea to joke about that without knowing the story. Cursing herself silently, she berated her and her untamed mouth.

Regina abruptly stood. She had let slip far too much tonight without intending to. She patted her clothes so that they were perfect and looked up at Emma. "It's late, Miss Swan."

"Wh…"

Regina strode to the door putting her walls back up. "The guest room is up the stairs on the right. Bathroom is across the hall." She turned and sneered at Emma. "And for the love of God, Sheriff. Please shower. I don't need your sweat seeping into my sheets. I'm sure with that stench, it would never come out."

Emma's mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out, still in shock from Regina's abrupt change in attitude. Before she could respond, Regina had swept out of the room, leaving Emma with her arm half raised as if wanting to stop her. She had no idea what just happened. For once she thought Regina and her were getting along. Then she had to get all snobbish and so _queen like_. She grimaced at that.

With a sigh, Emma grabbed her mug and rinsed it at the sink before heading upstairs. She quickly found a bathroom and realized that Regina had thoughtfully left pajamas for her neatly folded on the counter. Silk ones. Of course.

As she got ready for bed she thought back to her conversation with Regina. Despite her usually cold demeanor, Emma found out more about her then she had ever before. Who knew she was able of divulging personal information. Emma smiled at that thought. She liked this Regina way more than the Evil Queen persona she carried around sometimes. The brief talk about Snow's pregnancy also helped too. She could be real around her because Regina didn't see her as a Savior. Regina saw her as a person who struggles with things as well. That made Emma grateful. She doesn't really have anyone she's close to since the curse broke. There was Ruby… but Red was Snow's best friend back in the forest so Emma finds herself saying less to her in case it got back to Mary Margaret.

Emma plopped on the bed and groaned at how comfortable it was. She felt like she was sinking into the bed. She wasn't surprised. Regina's own bed was probably even better than this one. She sat up in the bed and dug the slightly crumpled letter out of her pocket to reread. Rereading it, she furrowed her brows. This mystery person was so similar to Regina in interests. Strange… Christmas as a favorite holiday… never been on a date… even the words of comfort sounded similar.

Except this person was romantic and much nicer. Unlike Regina most times. Though today she was alright. Pondering this, Emma fell into a fitful sleep, a small smile gracing her face at the overall ending of the day.

* * *

The next morning found Emma quietly throwing on her old running clothes and sneaking out of Regina's place. She didn't want to intrude any longer than she needed to. The bed was made and clothes folded neatly with a scrawled note.

_Thanks for letting me stay and listening to me._

_~Emma_

_P.S. My running clothes didn't stink. My sweat smells like perfume._

It was true too. Emma had self-consciously sniffed her clothes the next morning and they didn't smell like anything. Of course, it didn't smell like perfume, but Regina didn't need to know that.

Emma silently let herself into Mary Margaret's apartment and was relieved to find neither of them awake. She wondered if they even knew she hadn't spent the night. Guess she'll find out. Now though, she didn't want to deal with them yet. Emma was in a good mood today and was determined to keep it that way. That night at Regina's was more refreshing then she'd ever imagined. Maybe she could do it again soon. Emma chuckled softly to herself. Yea right.

She tossed on some other clothes when she got to her room and pulled on her boots and grabbed her leather jacket. Might as well start the day off with Granny's before going to pick up Henry. She'd left quite early and wanted him to be able to sleep in. Regina wouldn't mind. Whistling tunelessly, she set out in the direction of Granny's.

"Emma!" A voice called out.

Stopping her whistling, Emma saw Neal coming across the street to her from Gold's shop. "Oh hey Neal." She responded with a smile. "What are you doing out so early?"

Neal came and began walking next to her. He shrugged. "Doing a couple errands for my dad. It's much faster this way. I don't have a cane."

Emma laughed. "That's true."

"Oh! And guess what I have?" He asked with a big grin.

"What?"

He brandished a bag in front of Emma's face so close that she had to pause walking to avoid running into it. When her eyes focused, she saw a lot of pink.

"Is that cotton candy?" She asked with a puzzled glance at Neal.

"Yup! Remember how you used to love this stuff whenever we went to carnivals?" Neal asked happily. "Thought we could have some!"

"Uh," Emma glanced at her phone pointedly. "Now?" She gestured to the screen that had a lit up 7:02AM. "It's 7 in the morning."

"Aw, come on, Em," Neal reasoned, "You never cared when we had cotton candy. Live a little."

Emma considered it briefly. Why not? She was in a good mood and it didn't seem like Neal wanted anything. It has also been a long time since she'd had cotton candy. It looked extremely tempting.

Giving a small smile, she responded, "sure, why not. Let's eat it at Granny's." Emma looked at him curiously, "Unless you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Nope! Not a thing." He said enthusiastically. Emma rolled her eyes playfully at him. He was such a child. But then again, she could be too.

She pushed open the door to Granny's and sat down at a booth. He slid in across from her. Across the store, Ruby quirked a questioning eyebrow when she caught Emma's eyes and Emma just shrugged. Nothing wrong with having breakfast with a friend. Neal opened the bag of cotton candy and offered some to Emma. She ripped off a chunk and let it melt in her tongue with a content sigh.

"Nothing like candy for breakfast," she said with a smile.

"Delicious, isn't it? Want coffee to go with that?" Neal asked.

"Nope. I'm indulging today. I want a hot chocolate." Emma looked over to Ruby who came over immediately. "Can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

Ruby eyed the cotton candy. "Sure. Does that go with the cotton candy?"

"Everything goes with cotton candy," Emma responded as if that was obvious. Ruby looked at her skeptically.

"Whatever you say…" She turned around to get her order, casting one last curious glance at the two of them.

"So," Neal began. "Since you're here."

"Yea?"

"I was thinking we could take a trip out of town with Henry."

Emma paused with a piece of cotton candy halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"You know. Show him around a little. Take him to New York or something. Show him amusement parks. Maybe he'll like it out there."

"And what? Want to move out there?"

Neal shrugged. "Well, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I was thinking of moving out of here soon."

Emma shook her head as Ruby silently gave her a cup of hot chocolate. "I don't think so Neal. What about Regina?"

"I don't know. She'd stay here?"

Emma let out in incredulous laugh. "Not gonna happen."

"All right, all right." Neal put up his hands in mock surrender. "I don't want to fight about that today. Anyways, what did you think of Leroy's drunk performance the other day at the Rabbit Hole?"

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a lighthearted laugh at the memory of Leroy dancing on the table, drunk off his ass. At the same time, the door to the diner opened and Regina and Henry walked in together. Regina narrowed her eyes at the image of Emma and Neal together. Emma was laughing so carefree. It was a beautiful sight. If only it was because of something she had said. Jealousy lurched in her stomach at the thought of Emma sneaking out of the house to have this breakfast date with Neal. Curling her lip in a grimace, she strode quickly past them to the counter.

Henry, however, saw them and ran over. "Hi Emma! Hi Dad!" He turned to Emma. "How come you weren't there when I woke up?"

"I didn't want to inconvenience your mom, kid." She replied. From the counter, Regina scoffed under her breathe at that comment. Lies. "I was going to go pick you up after I had breakfast."

"I'll have my usual," Regina barked to Ruby who was standing in front of her. Ruby gave her a taken aback look and went to get her salad ready.

"Well I'm here now so you don't have to pick me up," Henry said. Regina turned around and strode over to Henry.

"Not unless Miss Swan here wants to finish her _date _first," Regina hissed.

Emma looked up at her confused. "Good morning to you too, Regina. Cranky?" She gave her a hesitant smile.

Regina sneered. "It was better before I ran into you."

Emma looked offended. "Hey," she began.

Before she could get any farther, Ruby called over that Regina's order was ready. Without a word, Regina turned and stalked to the counter. To think she woke up thinking she'd see Emma. It annoyed her to no end that she had these hopes. As she got to the counter, she heard a sound that she never thought she'd hear come from Emma. A moan. A deep, guttural moan of pleasure.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around to look back at the table. Regina's body betrayed her and she felt a flush rise to her cheeks as a very different feeling settled in her core. Heat rushed through her and settled low, making her shift uncomfortably at the sudden, unwelcome wetness between her thighs.

Emma's face was that of pure pleasure as she had the cup of hot chocolate raised to her lips. Another small moan fled her lips. "This is _so _good," she said as she took another sip.

Regina forced her eyes to look away from the picture of bliss that was on Emma's face. Forbidden images of Emma pinned underneath her making those faces and moaning flashed through Regina's mind. Her stomach curled pleasantly at the thought at the same time her face grimaced.

Forcing those thoughts out, Regina grabbed her take out bag and took out her wallet to pay Ruby. As she was handing her card to Ruby, she noticed the waitress had narrowed her eyes in Emma's direction. Ruby's nose flared just a tiny bit and her eyes locked on to Regina's. They widened just a little bit and suddenly, understanding dawned on her face.

Regina growled at her as Ruby opened her mouth to speak, "Don't even _think _about it." Damn werewolves and their sense of smell. Embarrassed, the Mayor snatched her card back and leaned in close to Ruby. "Not a word, _mutt_." Smartly, Ruby simply nodded her head and let Regina take her bag. When Regina had her back turned, Ruby's face broke out into a shit eating grin. She never saw this coming. Ruby glanced over to where Emma sat and wondered if she knew.

Emma was oblivious to this exchange as Henry had engaged her in a talk about the game he was unable to show her this morning since she had left so soon. Regina was by the door before she heard Emma stop her.

"Regina, wait," Emma said. She looked back reluctantly and saw Emma getting out of her seat, leaving Henry and Neal there. "Leaving already?"

Regina pursed her lips. "Problem, Miss Swan?"

Emma shrugged. "No. You're just acting weird."

"How would you know how I normally act?" Regina sniffed.

"Yesterday." Emma replied pointedly.

She scoffed. "That's not the norm, dear."

"Okay, geez," Emma responded exasperatedly. "No need to be snippy. I just wanted to check to see if you got my letter." There was a single, curt nod from Regina. She had gotten the letter and found herself smiling at it when she read it. Of course, her good mood from that was ruined when she saw Emma with Neal. "Check the sheets to see if they smelled like perfume?" Emma joked, referring back to her sweat smell.

Regina almost groaned at the images that comment brought to her mind again. She really needed to take care of this problem. First the moaning and now she was imagining a sweaty Emma underneath her. A very naked one. Chasing the image away, she growled at Emma. "That was inappropriate. Now if you'll excuse me." With a flourish, she walked out of the diner leaving Emma there.

"Bye to you too, Miss Cranky Pants Mayor." Emma turned back to the booth. "Who stuck a stick up her ass?" she muttered under her breath. Looking up, she caught Ruby's eye who gave her the biggest grin. With a confused shake of her head, she ignored her. What was going on with everyone today?

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Appreciate all the favorites, reviews, and follows! You are all super awesome! Here's probably the longest chapter this fanfiction will see****. Hope you like it!**

**As for the review about some smut, I haven't put any in this story yet and I've been debating if I should or not. I think I'm leaning towards yes though…**

**Chapter 8**

One week and 4 days. That's how long it has been since Emma's first letter and still the person was a mystery. Emma found herself annoyed that they had not kept their promise and revealed themselves. Not only that, the letters had stopped. How dare they do that to her? Get her hopes up and then leave her hanging. She had spent that day, 4 days ago, looking up at every small sound. Glancing at every passing person. Emma was expecting someone to reveal themselves. To come clean and tell her they had been writing the letters. But there was nothing. Not a letter… not a person, nothing.

It has put Emma in a mood. She was snapping at everyone and hating herself for believing the mystery correspondent would actually man up and reveal themselves. Of course they wouldn't. If they were that brave, she wouldn't have gotten those letters in the first place.

Emma didn't have the heart to throw out those letters. They had seemed so sincere. She hated herself for still carrying them around with her. Perhaps she just really wanted someone to want her in that way. Someone who wasn't Neal or Hook. Hook just wanted to sleep with her and Neal… well, Neal was a mistake when she was younger and more naïve. He'd also left her to rot in jail for a crime he had committed.

"Em… Em!" She heard her name being almost yelled.

Emma looked up with a glare, "What?" she growled.

Neal looked offended while Hook gloated. "He's been calling your name for a while, love."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Hook. "Don't. Call. Me. Love," her face grimaced at that last word. She turned to Neal, "And don't call me Em either."

"But I always call you that."

"Yea. Ten years ago, Neal. So don't call me that." Neal put up his hands in surrender but decided to press on.

"Anyways, who is it going to be? You going to have dinner with me," he pointed at himself with a grin. "Or that guy," he threw a disgusted glance at Hook. "over there?"

"I didn't agree to have dinner with either of you." Emma pointed out.

"Sure you did," Hook proclaimed, looking hurt that she had forgotten. "Remember yesterday?"

Emma groaned. "Oh my God, I was just saying that so you would leave me alone. What's wrong with both of you anyways? Stop this," she waved her hands vaguely between both of them. "Whatever this is." She finished lamely.

"What do you mean?" Neal exclaimed.

"Not doing anything, love," Hook said at the same time. They turned to each other and glared. Emma sighed, they were going to go at it again. Sure enough, they began bickering about who should get to take Emma out for dinner. This was ridiculous, it was as if they didn't care what Emma wanted.

She opened her mouth to yell at the two of them to shut up when the door to the Sheriff's office flew open. Stunned quiet, everyone turned to look at a practically fuming Regina. In her hands was some paper and she looked ready to bite someone's head off.

Regina stopped briefly when she noticed that Emma wasn't in the office alone and glared at Neal and Hook when she realized who was there. "What are you doing here?" She barked at them. "Don't waste the Sheriff's time while she's on the clock." She swept past them. "_Leave_," she hissed.

Hook opened his mouth to protest but Regina threaten him by simply raising her palm up as if ready to form a fireball. Visibly gulping, Hook turned to the door and quickly scampered away with Neal at his heals.

Nodding satisfied, Regina turned around to find an almost relieved look on Emma's face. Ignoring it, Regina growled at her, "I don't appreciate your use of government time, Sheriff."

Emma looked affronted. "I didn't ask them to come, Madam Mayor."

"Nevertheless. I should have never expected more from you." Regina strode over to Emma's desk and slapped down the stack of papers.

"What's that?"

"Paperwork, Miss Swan."

"For what? I already did mine."

"From last month," Regina hissed, leaning over the desk a little. "You were careless doing it and missed a lot of stuff." She pushed the stack closer to Emma. "Look it over again."

"Seriously?" Emma exclaimed. "That's last month! Who cares about that?"

"I do," the Mayor growled. "And you _work_ for me so I suggest you get on it. Better use of your time then planning _dates_ with your multitude of admirers," she spat.

"I was _not_ planning dates. Actually, I was trying to get them to leave. But no, you just assume you know what is going on. As usual." Emma glared at her. What's up with Regina today anyways? They haven't fought like this in a while.

"Just get them done." Regina straightened.

"Yes yes, Madam Mayor. Anything for your majesty." Emma mocked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And where's is Henry?" She tacked on, face softening just a little at the mention of her son.

"Uhh… at school?" Emma responded, confused.

"School?" The agitation in Regina's pose came creeping back.

"He's not out till 3…"

"Miss Swan, did your mom not convey the message after she dropped Henry off yesterday?"

Emma scrunched up her face trying to remember. "What message?" She shook her head, nothing came to mind.

"Henry is done with school at 1:30 today, not three." Regina's eyebrows creased in worry.

Emma glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2pm already. "Oh crap..." she began.

"Oh crap is correct, Miss Swan." Regina snapped. "Shouldn't have trusted _Snow_ with anything. Of course she doesn't say the one thing that is important and instead runs around telling things that get others in trouble."

"Huh?" Emma asked confused. She didn't know what Regina was referring to.

"Don't dally, Sheriff." Regina hissed instead. "I have a meeting to attend to. Go pick up my son as it was your job anyways."

"Uh, right," Emma said, scrambling out of her seat. "I'll just," she pointed vaguely behind her, "go pick him up then."

Regina nodded curtly and allowed Emma to walk past her out of the office. When the door slammed shut behind her, Regina winced a little. She sighed softly and walked to the window of the Sheriff's office and glanced outside. Emma was stomping to her hideous car and though it pained her to know that she had pissed Emma off, she couldn't help but find it just a little adorable.

As the Sheriff drove off, Regina glanced around her office. She had been berating herself the past four days about not telling Emma. Every time she thought of her, she would tell herself that today was the day. And Regina thought about Emma every day. Multiple times. Still, she couldn't pucker up the courage to keep to the promise she had made in her letters. Ashamed, she had stopped writing letters after that week. Each passing day made her more and more frustrated with herself and her temper grew.

She glanced at the stack of paperwork she had shoved at Emma. They were still sitting on the desk. Really, she had just wanted an excuse to see her but with the last four days, she didn't know how to act around Emma so her wall came up. Honestly, the Mayor had just dug into her pile of paperwork just to find something that Emma had missed. Seeing Neal and Hook there didn't help either though Emma looked really annoyed at the two of them. She wondered what they were talking about as she looked to the clock and gave a small start. She had a meeting to go to. Straightening her resolve, Regina strode out of the Sheriff's office and decided that she would do something about her situation with Emma. Maybe another letter if she couldn't do it in person. Hopefully Emma would forgive her.

* * *

The bell chimed and Gold looked up to see Henry coming in with his backpack and a determined look on his face. Tilting his head curiously, he carefully put down the artifact he was cleaning and wiped his hands.

"Henry. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Henry leaned on the glass counter with a shake of his head. "We got out early today. Emma didn't come pick me up." He looked thoughtful for just a moment. "Grandma probably forgot to tell her."

Gold nodded slowly, still confused as to why his grandson was here. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Henry looked up solemnly. "I have a question for you." He said seriously. Henry had to wait till now before he had a chance to get away from both his mom and Emma to ask about whether he was right in thinking that his mom was using magic again. He didn't want Emma to know in case he was wrong.

"Go on," Gold urged, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"So you know how when everyone does magic, they have a signature thing that they do?" Henry began. "Like my mom always does an interesting hand wave thing." Henry slowly attempted the flourish his mom did whenever she was doing magic.

"What about it, dearie?"

"Well, would there be a reason to use that hand movement if you weren't doing magic? Perhaps it becomes like a habit to do it?" He asked hopefully.

"Why are you asking? Have you seen her do it?" Gold asked, intrigued. What was the former Evil Queen up to now?

Henry nodded. "She doesn't know I saw her though. She promised me she wouldn't!" He looked down. "I'm worried she's doing something evil again." He looked up thoughtfully. "Lately, she'd been having really short temper too."

"Hmm," Gold started, wheels turning. "You've only seen her do it once?"

"Yea."

"And how long ago was that?"

"More than a few days ago. I haven't had a chance to stop by without them knowing."

Gold nodded understandably. Neither of Henry's moms really trusted him with Gold. For good reason too. The things he does are really only for his benefit or entertainment.

"Well, sorry to say that if you've seen your mom using her hand wave, she was doing magic. But what magic, I can't say."

Henry looked upset at the news. "But, I mean, it could be good magic, right? Like she's not hurting anyone, is she?"

"That I can not say, my boy." Gold responded.

The wheels turned inside of Henry's head. It was silent for a while in the store and Gold let him ponder what he had just said. He picked up his cloth again and began to grease the artifact.

After a few minutes, Henry's face lit up. "I know! Do you have a potion that can trace her magic?"

Gold considered Henry for a brief moment. "I believe I have a spell like that." He affirmed.

Henry made a small grimace. "With a price, right?"

"Actually," Gold responded. "The price will be that you let me know what you find. How about that?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Gold shrugged. "If she's up to something, I'd like to know what, that's all."

Henry sighed. "I don't really have a choice, huh?"

"Not unless you don't want to find out what she's doing," he responded smoothly.

With a nod, Henry replied, "Let's do it."

Gold smiled, "Let me go and grab the potion then." He swiftly turned and brushed aside the curtain that led to the back room.

A few seconds later, he came back with a small vial with powder inside of it. "Now," Gold placed the vial on the counter. "I need something that your mom gave you, do you have that?"

Henry rolled his eyes in the signature Regina move. "Duh, she gives me everything, she's my mom." He opened his backpack and pulled out his pencil case and held it up. "How's this?"

Gold nodded, "That'll do." He took the case from Henry and opened the vial. The powder in it was white with no color. Gold carefully sprinkled the powder on the case, making sure none got anywhere else. The minute the powder touched the case, it turned a deep purple color. The color of Regina's magic. All the powder floated an inch off of the case once the color changed.

Henry tilted his head at the change in color. "That's the color of my mom's magic." He stated.

"Yes," Gold responded. "Now, here's what's going to happen. This powder will float into your eyes. Don't worry, it will not hurt." Gold lifted his hands at the powder and it drifted up till it was eye level with Henry. "It will dissolve in your eyes and wherever your mom has used magic in the last day, the object or the area the magic was used in will turn purple in your eyes. No one else will be able to see it except for you. Do you understand?"

There was a slight fear in Henry's eyes but he nodded in understanding. "Okay."

With a nod, Gold urged the powder into Henry's eyes. His eyes widened just a little as the powder settled and Henry blinked a few times, rapidly, unused to the sensation. The powder disappeared and for a brief instant, Henry's eyes glowed purple before returning to normal.

Gold corked the vile and put it behind the counter. "You're all set."

"It really will work?" Henry implored. "How long does this potion last?"

"With the amount that I gave you, it will only last you a day. So you better hurry along and see if she's used any magic today."

Henry scrunched up his face. "What if she didn't use any magic today?"

"Then you're out of luck. Perhaps if you come back, I will let you have some more." Henry nodded and grabbed his pencil case to put back into his backpack.

Before Henry could put his things away, the door suddenly flew open and a livid Emma marched through. Emma's were narrowed and she glared at Gold. Striding forward, she grabbed Henry and pulled him to her side.

"What did you do?" She demanded to Gold.

Gold put up his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing, dearie. Henry here came looking for me."

Emma paused for a second and looked at Henry confused. Henry looked down and shrugged sheepishly. "Is it true?" She asked. Henry nodded, not looking at Emma. "He didn't ask you to do anything? Want anything from you?" She pressed on.

Henry looked up, "No, he's telling the truth. I came looking for him."

Emma looked appalled. "Why would you do that?" She groaned. "Your mom is going to kill me when she finds out you came here. And then kill you… and me again." Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry. "You know she doesn't want you here."

Henry nodded and tried to look remorsefully while coming up with a good reason why he was there. "You didn't pick me up…" He started.

"I know, I know," Emma said. "Mary Margaret forgot to tell me apparently. Your mom came in furious." She paused for a bit. "Actually… she was furious about my paperwork from a month ago," Emma declared with a scoff. "And after that she realized you weren't here and then got even more mad. What's up with her today anyways?"

Henry shrugged. "Dunno. She's been getting progressively more moody last few days for some reason."

"Last few days huh?" Emma said thoughtfully. With a shrug, she came up blank with no ideas why Regina would be acting so strange. Turning her attention back to the issue, she continued. "But why come here?" She looked over at Gold. "No offense."

"None taken, dearie," he replied nonchalantly as he scrubbed at the item in his hand.

"Uhh… Well, Grandma and Ruby went to buy baby stuff; so, I didn't know where to go." Henry said quickly as he just remembered that Snow had indeed told him she was going out with Ruby.

Emma nodded reluctantly, "Alright. David is covering the station for me right now anyways so he couldn't pick you up either. I called him on my way to pick you up." She put her arm around Henry's shoulder. "I'm just not looking forward to telling your mom where you were." She said with a grimace. Emma glanced to Gold. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." She apologized.

"Not a problem," he responded. Gold then glanced over to Henry and gave a pointed look to remind him of their deal. Henry nodded his understanding and with a smile, tugged Emma's hand and led them out of the store.

"So," Emma began as they walked down the street towards the Sheriff's office. "Since I was late picking you up, I figure you might as well hang out with me at work until it's time to go home. What do you think?"

"Sure." He looked up hopefully. "Does that mean we can get some fries at Granny's?"

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. "Only if you don't tell your mom, kid. She doesn't like me enough as it is."

Henry looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know if you're right on that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, people that mom really doesn't like, she doesn't let them know it. She doesn't show. Or more like, they can't get any type of emotion out of her. You on the other hand, seem to be able to bring out emotions in her. So I don't think she doesn't like you."

Emma grinned, "Oh yea? All the negative emotion is what I bring out of her," she laughed. Quieting down, she thought back to the few civil moments she had with Regina. "I guess we do have moments where I feel like we are friends." She paused a bit before tacking on the end, "or could be."

Henry beamed, "See?"

"I don't _see_ anything, kid." Emma replied with a playful shove to his shoulder. Henry dramatically rolled his eyes at her and she smiled affectionately.

After they had ordered their bag of greasy fries, they walked into the Sheriff's office to find David sitting at the desk, dutifully looking through the paperwork that the Mayor had left there. He looked up when they walked in and smiled.

"Hey guys," He looked at the bag in Henry's hand. "Got Granny's I see."

Henry nodded happily and plopped himself down on a chair and opened the bag to dig in.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed. "Don't forget to save some for me."

"Better hurry up then," Henry replied as he shoved a couple fries in his mouth. Emma laughed, he could never eat like this in front of Regina.

She pulled up a chair and got ready to sit next to Henry when David spoke up again. "Oh Emma." She looked over at him. "These are for you. I don't know who sent it." He pointed to a few things sitting on the desk in front of him.

Emma looked and gasped. There was a hot cup of coffee and a bearclaw. But that wasn't what stood out. Balanced on the coffee cup was a folded piece of paper. Was it her secret admirer? It had been four days since the last one! In a rush, Emma stumbled over and grabbed the letter. It was folded with a neat "Emma" typed right at the middle. This was them. Emma grinned, elated, then sobered up at the thought that they hadn't revealed themselves and had been silent for so long! How could they? Still, the feelings these letters had evoked for her wouldn't go away.

She'd save the letter for later, Emma decided, she didn't want questions anyways. With the letter still in hand, she grabbed the coffee and the treat and made her way back to Henry. "Thanks," she tossed at David.

"No problem," he replied. "Who's it from?"

Emma shrugged and didn't answer. Henry looked up finally, curious at the exchange and wondered what Emma was so excited about when he gasped out loud. His eyes flashed purple for a brief moment and he saw a soft purple light around the three items Emma held. The letter, the coffee, and the bear claw.

"Wait!" Henry exclaimed just as Emma was about to bite into the bearclaw. She paused and looked at him curiously. "If you don't know who sent it, how do you know it's not poisoned?!" What if her mom was trying to kill Emma again?

Emma let out a short laugh sheepishly. "Well, I don't exactly _not _know who sent it to me."

Henry furrowed his brows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, kid." Emma ran her fingers through her hair. She really didn't want to explain to her twelve year old son about adults and the mysteries of romance just quite yet. Emma sighed, "I get letters from someone and sometimes the person sends me food with it." She shrugged.

"And you just _eat_ it without knowing who sends you the letters?" Henry asked incredulous.

"Uh, yea?" Emma replied. "Look," she held up the bear claw and bit into it despite the horror showing on Henry's face. She chewed and swallowed. "Everything's fine," she said with a smile.

Henry looked at the remaining piece of bear claw. Nope, purple hue was still there. His mom definitely had something to do with it. Wait, did Emma say letters? Like multiple?

"So you have more of those letters?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "I've kept them in that folder over there," she pointed at the folder laying with her leather jacket. Henry had seen her carrying that around with her almost everywhere and reading from it with this puzzling expression on that he'd never seen before. It was like a soft smile that Henry would see Grandpa give Grandma. Except Emma did this to the pieces of paper she was reading. Henry had always thought that a little strange. Adults were weird. That's what he had decided when he found Emma reading them. But now, things were even stranger. Were those letters from his mom? But if they really were from her, it didn't seem like anything bad.

"Earth to Henry," Emma said, waving a few fries in his face before shoving them in her mouth. "More for me if you don't want any," she said with a shrug and grin.

Pulled out of his thoughts, Henry grabbed a couple fries. "Hey! No way. I'm having some." He'll think about this later. At least he knew Gold's potion had worked. "Don't you have your own food anyways?" He asked pointedly looking at the bear claw and coffee that still glowed.

"I'm saving those for later," Emma replied easily. "Besides, no one will steal those."

"Because no one wants to die of a heart attack," David piped in with a smile.

"You sound like Regina." Emma groaned. "Besides, that won't happen," Emma said confidently, "just look at this," she flexed her arms to show her biceps. "Fit as a fiddle." David laughed affectionately.

The sound of the ringing phone stopped them from any further conversation. Emma and David began a silent eye conversation, neither wanting to pick up the phone about some lost cat or runaway Pongo. Archie really needed to learn how to keep that dog on a leash. Narrowing her eyes at David, she pointed to the phone as if saying, "_it's closer to you."_

David sighed and picked up the phone. "Sheriff's office." There was a pause before David gestured Emma to the phone with a smirk. "Speak of the devil," he whispered as Emma got up to take it from him.

Emma held it to her ear. "Sheriff speaking."

"Miss Swan," she heard Regina drawl.

"Ah, Madam Mayor." Emma unconsciously straightened up. "What can I do for you?" Henry perked his ears at who was calling.

"You, dear, can't do anything for me," Regina said dismissively. "I wanted to inquire if you've picked up Henry yet."

Of course that's what she was calling for. It didn't seem that Regina believed Emma capable of much. "Uh, yea, I got the kid. Took him to Granny's before coming here." Her majesty sure was being distrusting today.

"To fill him with greasy health laden food?" Regina sniffed causing Emma to grin. She could just imagine her face. "I don't need my son dying from a heart attack before he's 20, Miss Swan."

"Don't worry," Emma mockingly soothed. "I'm eating it too. Plus, I'm also eating a bear claw. Shouldn't you be more worried about your Sherriff dying of one?"

"Wouldn't worry." The Mayor deadpanned. "You're past 20." A hint of a smile tugged at Regina's lips. There was a short pause before she continued. "Bear claw _and_ greasy food from Granny's? You must be wanting to die before 35."

"Hey now," Emma defended. "Just so you know, I didn't get that bear claw! It was here when I got back with Henry." There was a sound on the other end of the phone as if Regina was wanting to respond but Emma pressed on, having too much fun. "Plus, only 35? You hurt me, Your Majesty. You gave me less than five more years to live."

"I take it back," Regina quipped, "you won't live longer than 33."

Emma chuckled. "Only if you poison me… oh wait, you already did."

At this, Regina let out a chuckle unable to help herself. She was just enjoying herself too much. The bear claw, coffee, and letter was totally worth it. And it seemed like Emma was enjoying it as well.

"Was that…?" Emma started and trailed off.

"Spit it out, Sheriff," Regina quipped without any aggression.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?" Emma asked, almost baffled. Not letting Regina answer, she went on, "I mean, I've heard you laugh, sure. When you're doing your evil laugh." Emma let out a short laugh. "That hardly counts. And maybe a couple times when we were civil with each other."

"Aren't I just full of surprises?" The Mayor retorted playfully. The intercom beeped on her end, assistant notifying her that her next appointment was there. Regina grimaced. She needed to get off the phone. "Don't let Henry eat any sweets after all that grease you filled him with, Miss Swan. I must be going now."

"Alright. Later, Madam Mayor," Emma replied and hung up the phone with a happy, but puzzled smile.

She looked over at Henry who had his brows furrowed in confusion. "Was that my mom?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "Yea, wanted to make sure I picked you up since I forget and to tell me that I am not allowed to give you any sweets today."

Henry almost whined, "Why not? I haven't had any today yet!"

"Because you had the fries, kid." Speaking of them, Emma reached over and grabbed a couple. "I don't need your mom mad at me again. She finally seemed like she was in a good mood."

Henry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to take anything that I can get. She's been a real ass lately." She paused for a second. "Don't let your mom know I use bad words in front of you…" she tacked on at the end.

"That's weird…" Henry said softly.

"What's weird?" David piped up from the desk.

"Mom has been in a really bad mood the last few days. She tries not to show it too much but I can tell." Henry looked thoughtful. "I wonder what changed." He eyes Emma's glowing bear claw curiously. Why did his mom give Emma a bear claw and a note? What did the note say anyways?

"Your mom's been in a bad mood?" Emma asked. She hadn't had much contact with the brunette for the last couple days and didn't really sense anything different. Except for today of course. She had been an absolute raging bitch earlier.

Henry nodded. "You should be glad you weren't around her. Both of you guys were being moody. Honestly, if you had been in the same room, I wouldn't be surprised if you started fighting more than normal." He contemplated for a moment. "Like mom would probably throw a fireball at you." He nodded as if that concluded the discussion and reached for a fry.

"Thought she gave up magic." David chimed in, looking up from his paperwork.

"It was just an expression," Henry said in the 'duh' tone of voice. "Not like she really was going to use magic." He continued, slightly less convincingly.

David snorted. "I wouldn't put it past her," he muttered under his breathe.

Henry looked up indignant, wanting to defend his mom but unsure if he could do it properly. There was evidence right in front of him that she was still using magic after all. Instead, it was Emma who piped up.

"She wouldn't," Emma declared with confidence. "Not anymore." She scratched the back of her head. "I think she and I are kind of getting along now," she declares happily.

David quirked a brow. "Really? Because sounded like she was real rough this morning."

Emma shrugged, "That's just Regina. She's strange like that. Sometimes it feels like she actually enjoys talking to me though."

David chuckled. "You mean talking down to you, right?"

"Haha," Emma mocked, "very funny. When she's _not_ talking down to me or telling me I'm incompetent, it's like she enjoys talking to me."

Henry looked at her, incredulous. "And how many times has that been? Like twice?"

Emma laughed sheepishly, "Yea… that sounds about right."

David shook his head affectionately, "Whatever works for you I guess."

It fell silent as the two returned to eating and David started his paperwork again. Before long, Emma had polished off her bear claw and was sipping on her coffee while almost spacing out. However, she was thinking of what the contents of the letter would contain. No doubt them trying to apologize for not keeping their promise and revealing themselves to her after the one week was up. Who could blame them though? Emma would be scared out of her mind if she had to do something like that while thinking that the other person would reject her. She didn't know if she would have the guts to even write them letters like this person had been doing.

Emma glanced up at the two people in the office with her and found them engrossed in what they were doing. With a content smile, Emma unfolded the letter, eager to read what was written.

_Does it help ease your anger if you knew how terribly sorry I am on backing out of my promise? I wish I had a good excuse as to why but I really don't. You would think that coming from a person who has employees working under them that I would be brave enough to have those difficult discussions face to face._

_However, that bravery doesn't seem to extend enough for me to stand up and tell you who I am. I am truly sorry for that. _

_Have I ruined all the progress I assume we've been making? You haven't called the cops to report a stalker yet, so I assume you enjoy these letters._

… _Oh wait, you _are_ the Sheriff ;)._

Emma felt her lips tilt up into the beginnings of a smile then caught herself and almost groaned out loud. One letter and it seemed like she was well on her way to forgiving him. It seemed like they knew her well enough to know that too, hence joking with her again already.

"What's the letter say?" A voice cut through Emma's thoughts, causing her to look up. Henry was looking curiously over with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh nothing," Emma responded airily. "They wrote something funny was all."

"Who's it from?"

Emma looked pensive for a moment, trying to figure that out. Sounds like he was a manager at least. Or maybe an owner of a store somewhere? It did mention that they had people working under them. This filtered out quite a few more people and Emma was glad that finally she'd gotten a bit more of a clue. For now though, she still didn't know.

She shrugged at Henry. "I don't know, kid."

"Do you get letters from them often?"

"Uhh, yea, a little over a week now actually. It stopped for a few days though." She peered curiously over at him. "Why all the questions suddenly?"

Henry pretended to shrug, uninterested. "No reason."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious. "Do _you_ know something about these?" She waved her letter around a bit.

"Nope." Henry easily responded. That wasn't a lie. He had suspicions, but he didn't know anything about it really. Nothing concrete yet. Emma continued to look at him for a minute, as if waiting for him to say that he had lied but Henry said nothing. Finally, after a while, Emma sighed. Her bullshit meter didn't ping anyways. He was telling the truth.

"So," Emma piped up after a minute, looking at Henry, "What do you want to do today?"

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment. What he really wanted to do was see if his mom was up to anything. He contemplated the letter and wondered if there was any way Emma would let him read it. He doubted it. If he couldn't see it from Emma, the next option was to see if he could catch Regina doing magic again, and maybe confront her about it and ask about the letter. It sounded like there was more than one of those letters according to Emma. Were they all from his mom?

He needed to get back to the mansion sometime before this time tomorrow. An idea floated into his head and he grabbed at it. There was no better idea anyways.

"Umm," he began, putting on his best sheepish face, "I didn't exactly finish my science project when I was with my mom. I need her help doing it. Do you think I could stop by tomorrow morning and have her help me get it done?"

Emma glanced at him curiously. "You mean your mom didn't tell you to finish all your homework first?" Her face slowly broke out into a grin as she considered this. Before letting Henry respond, she pumped her fist childishly in the air. "Yes! And here I was thinking she's perfect! Wait till I rub this one in her face." Emma did love to one up her, regardless of in what.

Henry rolled his eyes and Emma glared at him halfheartedly. That was definitely a learned trait from Regina. She used that on Emma so often, she was surprised her eyes weren't permanently stuck in that position.

"So can I?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Let me ask your mom real quick." Emma responded pulling out her phone. She got ready to call before considering it a minute. "Does your mom text?" She asked instead, looking up at Henry. "She had just called me and I don't want to call her again. She might be busy. At least with a text, she can respond to it whenever."

Henry nodded. "She's not very good at it though."

Emma chuckled, "Come on, kid, you can't be _bad _at texting. There's nothing to it."

"You haven't seen her do it though," Henry insisted.

"Can't be that bad," Emma said confidently. "As long as she answers my question."

She unlocks her phone and quickly types:

_Hey. Didn't want to bother you at work. Can Henry stop by tomorrow to finish his project? He said he didn't get it done._

She hit send. Contemplating another minute, she started another message.

_And, HA! You aren't as good as a mom as I thought! He didn't finish all his homework! That's totally a win for me. Here I thought you were perfect._

Satisfied, Emma nodded to herself and looked up at Henry again. "So besides that tomorrow morning, what did you want to do tonight?"

Henry tilted his head, considering the question a bit. "How about we all play some games? With grandma and grandpa too?" He asked hopefully, looking in David's direction.

David looked up and grinned, "Of course. Better be careful, I'm going to beat you all at monopoly again."

Henry smirked confidently, "Not this time. I won't be making bad trades with you like I did last week!"

"We'll see about that," David promised ominously with a grin.

**What did you think? I hope it held up to the expectations! There will be more of Henry and our favorite couple in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back everyone! So sorry for seemingly dropping off. This world has gotten a bit crazy, hasn't it? I've been adjusting to a different way of life with this virus. It's no excuse to not have uploaded my chapters, especially considering they were already written. **

**We probably need an escape from reality now more than ever anyways.**

**Anywho… Hope you guys remember the story line! This is a little extra scene for you **

**Since I've been slacking, I'll post the next chapter in the next few days as well!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Emma was grinning widely later that afternoon as she walked to the grocery store. David and Henry were home and Snow was cooking dinner. Of course, she got sent out to get some milk because they were out. Not that she minded. There was another note waiting for her at the apartment and it brought her mood up even more. Henry though, was looking at it suspiciously. Emma brushed that off as a kid who didn't know what the point of letters were.

She's surprised how good of a mood she was in just because she was getting those letters again that she even had nonchalantly agreed to meet up with Hook tomorrow evening. Just for a drink. Emma had also made it explicitly clear that they were going as friends. And friends they were to stay.

She had the folder tucked under her arm now. It didn't even bother her that she normally wasn't this sentimental. Especially over someone she hadn't met yet. With a shrug, she figured that she was changing like all other aspects of her life. Emma had stayed in Storybooke a lot longer then she had thought. It looks like she'd finally found a place that accepted her. Even if a piece of it felt like it was ending since Mary Margaret was having another baby.

Before Emma got to too much musing, she was at the store, debating whole milk or 2%. She couldn't remember which one Snow had wanted. While she was standing there, she felt her phone vibrate twice in her leather jacket pocket.

Reaching in, she pulled it out to see a message from Regina.

_OK._

Emma furrowed her brows and read it again. Just 'OK'. What does that even mean? That Henry would be ok to going over tomorrow morning? Or was it an 'OK' of Regina accepting the jab Emma had made about her not being perfect? She narrowed her eyes at those two measly letters and sighed. She understood what Henry meant finally. Regina didn't know how to text well.

Deciding to be a smartass, Emma typed a quick response asking if Regina was agreeing to her assessment of her. Not a minute later, her phone lit up again with yet another two letter word.

_No_

No punctuation this time. Was Regina mad? Emma groaned, frustrated and decided to just give that lady a call. Two rings later, it was picked up with a curt, "Miss Swan."

"Do you need a lesson in texting, Your Majesty?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I text perfectly adequately." Came Regina's clipped response.

"Uh huh," Emma responded, unbelieving, as she picked up a gallon of 2% milk. Mary Margaret will just have to deal with this one since she can't remember. Perhaps she will have her write it down next time… yea right.

Regina scoffs into the phone, "Look, Miss Swan, I find texting to be a terrible way of communication. I'd much prefer a phone call." Her voice sounded mildly irritated but Regina was having trouble keeping that tone going. She was enjoying herself.

"So…" Emma began as she stood in the checkout line, "You're saying that if I ever wanted to chat or tell you something about my day, you'd prefer a phone call?"

There was a pause while Regina grappled with what to say. Emma calling to talk about her day? That sounded… desirable. Very desirable. She chided herself mentally for going there. Why would Emma want to do that anyways? And this is what she voiced.

"And why, might I ask, would you be calling me to talk about your day, Miss Swan? Wouldn't you be calling that pirate or Neal for that?" She sniffed almost indignantly.

"Why would I call Neal or Killian? It's not like I'm dating them." Came Emma's confused response. "Anyways, I was just saying _if_ I did. I would have to call at weird hours and a text would be easier." Emma nodded to the phone in finality as if Regina could see it.

There was a noncommittal hum from Regina but she refrained from speaking as she heard a faint voice on the line. And was that a beep? Where was Emma anyways? When it seemed to quiet down, Regina asked curiously, "Where are you, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, I was just at the store getting milk for Mary Margaret." Emma replied nonchalantly. "Couldn't remember what kind though…" she muttered, more to herself then Regina.

She heard it anyways. "I'm not surprised you forgot in such a short time," Regina quipped dryly with a hint of a smirk. "I do wonder if anything goes on in that head of yours."

"Right, whatever," Emma said, brushing off her insult. It happened so often, she felt like she was immune to it now sometimes. "Anyways," she continued. "I was calling to confirm Henry's…" there was a pause before an almost excited coughed out laugh from Emma. "Wait a second!" She said loudly into the phone causing Regina to wince a little and reflexively pull the phone slightly away from her ear.

"What, Miss Swan?" Regina prompted exasperatedly. "Or did you just feel like making me deaf?"

There was a chuckling from the other end of the line. "Okay, okay," Emma said, seeming to calm down. She just couldn't help where her crass mind had led her. "Does this mean you don't sext?"

Pause. "Sext?" Regina asked, confused.

"You don't know what that is? What century are you from?" Emma asked jokingly before she remembered that Regina came from the Enchanted Forest. Of course they didn't have phones there. "Nevermind." She continued.

"What is it?" Regina demanded, curious.

"You sure you want to know?"

There was a loud sigh, "Just tell me."

Emma's lips curved up into a smile. "Okay," she agreed. "It's where you text someone you're seeing… things."

"…Things?" Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's cryptic-ness.

"Yea, things," Emma confirmed, then lowered her voice and said in a husky voice, "Dirty things. Things that make you want so much and to give just as much in return."

Understanding dawned on Regina and she flushed scarlet. Who would do such a thing? She was silent on the line with shock. Texting dirty things. That sounded like something Emma would do. Regina grimaced at that thought, not wanting to think about who she would've done that with.

Apparently not wanting to wait too long for her response, Emma continued with a hint of a smirk in her tone. "But you don't do that, I get it. You have phone sex instead."

There was a choked sound from Regina's end that made Emma grin widely. Score. She'd gotten the uptight Mayor appalled into speechlessness. This was turning out to be a fun conversation. Finally, Regina gathered herself together to speak. "I do not resort to that type of thing, Miss Swan." Regina smirked, wanting to get Emma back for her comments. Face-to-face she would never be able to get these words out, but over the phone… well that was another story. "Why have phone sex when you can have the real thing?" She dropped her voice low and husky. "Just imagine, having someone under me naked and shivering with need." Emma felt an odd shiver run through her that wasn't disgust at what she had said. No, it was definitely something else. Something that Emma didn't want to think too much into.

Regina's voice turned light and with an air of nonchalance, she continued into the silent phone, "Now that," she said, "Would be exceedingly more satisfying, don't you think?"

Emma silently chided her body for responding that way. She should not be thinking these things with Henry's mom. They weren't even friends, much less anything else. Plus, Regina wasn't gay as far as she knew. Not that she cared…

The line was silent for a while before Emma realized the ball was in her court. She was the one that needed to answer Regina's questions.

"Uh, yea," Emma said, "Better." An unbidden blush crept up her cheeks. It was time to one up her. "That voice though," Emma continued nonchalantly, "I bet you'd be good at phone sex. You got that perfect husky voice going for you."

There was a little bit of sputtering on the other end of the line and Emma's face broke out into a grin. Score.

Regina cleared her throat and pulled herself together. That was a compliment from Emma she'd never forget but she'd never let her know that. "Enough," she snipped. "You wanted to talk about Henry?"

"Yup," Emma said, popping the "p" sound as she talked. "He wants to go over to finish his science project tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"It's not a problem."

"Okay, we'll just head over whenever we get up. Knowing you, you're probably awake by 6am doing productive things," Emma says with an eye roll.

Regina scoffs, "I don't like to dally, Miss Swan."

"Yea yea yea, we can't all be motivated individuals," Emma replied. "You have to live a little!"

"_You_," Regina emphasized, "can live your life however you please. Just don't expect me to do the same."

"Sure," Emma replied, "Anyways, I'm back at Mary Margaret's. I'll see you in the morning with Henry in tow."

Regina hummed into the phone and then before her brain could catch up with her, she responded, "Look forward to seeing you."

There was a pause.

"Uh… me?" Emma asked, brows furrowed.

Regina stilled in shock. What was her brain doing? She had to fix this now! Things were going so well too. "You guys," Regina hurriedly said. "I said you guys." She snapped before all Emma heard was the dial tone.


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviewers, followers, favorites, and viewers! You all keep me motivated!**

**Henry makes a discovery on this one O.o**

**Chapter 10**

The doorbell rang through the silent house and Regina got up from her chair and clicked her way to the front door in her heels. Opening it revealed Emma and Henry. Henry looking like he had just woken up while Emma… well, she looked like Emma. Flawless.

"Hey," Emma said with a half wave. "I dragged him out of bed over here." She nodded to Henry who gave her an almost pout.

"We didn't have to come so early though," he groused.

Emma gave him a nudge with her shoulder and looked up at Regina. "I thought I'd surprise your mom and show her that we can get up early too!" Regina's eyes widened a little. So that was why they were here at 7am. Though she's been up for over an hour already, she was still surprised they were this early. And all to surprise her? Well, she would rise to that bait.

"Miss Swan," She drawled, "You know regular citizens would find this hour quite reasonable and not," she paused for effect, "early like you seem to think?"

"Pfft," Emma responded, "whatever. It's early for us so you should be surprised anyways."

Regina felt an upward pull of her lips and without permission, her lips quirked into a small smile. "That I was." She gestured for Henry to come in and he did, leaning into her side a bit as he past causing her to grin. "Actually, I am surprised you managed to get Henry up this early. Usually he throws a fit if he doesn't absolutely have to."

Emma looked sheepish and scuffed her shoes on the floor. "I may have cheated a little," she admitted.

"Cheated?" Regina raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Emma wondered if it was naturally like that or if she spent time in front of the mirror. Knowing Regina, it was probably natural. Everything else about her seemed perfect anyways.

Emma gave a short laugh, "Perhaps I promised to take him to get some ice cream later," she admitted slowly.

"Bribing my child with sugar?" Regina said in a low voice.

"Our," Emma corrected automatically. "And yea. Did you think I was going to bribe him with vegetables?" She laughed. "That sure wouldn't work." A reluctant smile broke across Regina's face and she hummed her agreement.

A silence fell over the two of them but Regina was loath to let her go already. She was actually enjoying their conversation. Seeing no way to get her to stay just a little longer though, Regina opened her mouth to speak only to have Emma pipe up first.

"Well," she said almost quietly, "I guess I'll let you go so you can help Henry."

"Let me go?" Regina smirked. What a perfect opportunity. "My dear… that would require you to _have_ me in the first place."

Emma felt a shiver down her back at those words and an unbidden light flush formed on her cheeks as her brows furrowed in confusion. What is up with her response to Regina's voice? She must still be thinking of their phone sex conversation last night. Yes. That must be it. Thinking of that gave Emma an idea. She did always love to throw Madam Mayor off guard.

She glanced at Regina under lidded eyes and huskily said, "That voice of yours," she groaned just a little while wondering how much was real and how much act, "what I wouldn't give to hear that during phone sex."

With that, she turned around and sauntered down the path back to her car. "Call me when Henry's done," she called out, turning back to glance over. She laughed at the sight of a shocked Regina who hadn't moved from her spot. Grinning, she got in her car and sped away.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry asked from behind. Jolting out of her trance, Regina looked back and noticed Henry watching her with a confused expression. "Emma left a while ago…" He said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Right," Regina said, straightening her blouse. "Of course. I knew that." She patted Henry's head. "Let's get that project done, huh?"

Henry nodded and pulled his things into the living room while wondering if his mom would use magic today. He'd try to make the project last as long as he could to see if she would. The conversation she had with Emma didn't seem like she meant her any harm. Though there were some weird moments he didn't seem to understand. Probably adult stuff. That letter yesterday was definitely from his mom though.

Throughout the morning, Henry kept glancing at his mom from his spot on the floor. She'd spent a good amount of time in front of her computer, typing. It could be work like she claimed it to be but if Henry was lucky, it was another letter. He noticed her discreet smile as she worked and began to wonder if it really mattered what she was doing. Nothing bad had happened since he'd found out about the magic and his mom actually seemed to be happier.

It would still be better to know though, he decided.

Not long later, he heard the printer go off in the accompanying room and Regina snapped her laptop shut. "I'm just getting something from the printer," she told Henry when she caught him looking at the sound curiously.

Feigning nonchalance, Henry nodded and looked back down at his project. As Regina's heels clicked away, he checked to see that she wouldn't look back and quickly scrambled to his feet. Stepping quietly, he crept over to the other room and poked his head into room.

Regina was at the copier tapping her foot as she waited for the pages to print. There were multiple pages. Henry furrowed his brow. Was she writing a novel? The whir of the printer slowed as it spit the last page and Regina picked up the sheets, shuffling through them. She walked over to her desk, back still against the door and tapped the sheets on surface to line up the pages.

Then, she took just the first page and stood there reading it for a while. Henry shuffled his feet getting antsy. Finally, she gave an imperceptible nod and held the sheet straight out in front of her. With her right hand, she gave her signature wave and the page disappeared. Along with its disappearance, Henry saw a cloud of purple where it was and around Regina's hand.

He let out a gasp and Regina whirled around, a look of fear on her face. "Henry," she said and rushed on as if afraid he would run. "Wait." She reached out a hand. "I can explain. I'm not using magic for anything bad," she began walking to him, a pleading tone crept in, "please, Henry."

Henry backed up just a little though not afraid. Perhaps he should play up the hurt so she'd tell him what was going on. That decided, he backed up a little more. "You lied!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You said you wouldn't use magic anymore!"

Regina's face crumpled as she saw Henry backing away. "Henry," she pleaded, "just hear me out. Please." She reached out a hand towards him. "Let me explain," her voice broke and she dropped her hand. Shoulders slumped and let out an almost defeated half sob, half sigh.

Henry regarded her carefully then. She seemed so desperate to try to explain this to him. Perhaps this means she'll tell only the truth and not cover things up. "You'll tell me the truth?" He said tentatively and softly.

Regina's eyes jerked up to catch his, seeking the truth in his tone and unable to leave the glimmer of hope out. She nodded sharply. "Yes, I will Henry. Just promise me that you'll listen to it with an open mind like I'd always tried to teach you."

"Open… mind?" Henry repeated warily. "Are you going to tell me you blackmailed someone for my own good?" He didn't want her to be doing something bad while thinking she was doing it for Henry. That happened too much in the past already and it was not right.

Regina shook her head vehemently, "No Henry. I'm not doing that anymore. I'm trying to be better," she implored. "It's just," her voice went softer. "I don't know how to say this," she finally sighs and looks at the ground.

It was then that Henry realized her mom really had changed. Normally, she would just get upset and mad and send him up to her room or tell him he's crazy. She was acting different and it wasn't an act. He walked up to his mom and after just a slight debate on what to do, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her soften and fold herself around him.

"It's okay, Mom," he said.

"Oh, Henry," Regina said rubbing the back of his head and pulling him tighter against her. "I love you, you know?"

Henry couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, mom. You tell me a lot." He pulled his face back and grinned. "I love you too." Regina gave a watery eyes chuckle. Henry's face turned serious again. "You need to tell me what you're doing though."

"No more secrets, Henry." She pulled away and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I just don't know how you'll react to this…" she fiddle with the corner of her blouse nervously.

"Are you doing something bad?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I think we'll be okay then."

"Alright…" Regina began reluctantly. Henry silently looked at her, urging her to continue. "So do you know when two adults like each other?"

Henry's face scrunched up. He was not expecting that question. "You mean... like Grandma and Ruby or like Grandma and Grandpa?"

Regina's face grimaced at the mention of the Charmings. "Snow White and Charming." There was a small pause before Regina felt the need to add, "though not as intense."

Henry nodded slowly, thinking. "So…" he trailed off. "Why did you ask me that?"

A soft smile grew on Regina's face, he was only ten after all. "Let's just say that I feel that way about someone."

The shock on Henry's face could not be more evident and she had to resist the urge to laugh.

"You mean, there's someone you love? Like true love?" He almost exclaimed after a brief silence.

Regina's eyes widened in shock. "No no, not love and definitely not TRUE love. That's very special to your grandparents." She smoothed out the section of her blouse that was being abused. "But I like someone like that." Regina looked at Henry. "Romantically."

She could see the wheels turning in Henry's head. He was a smart boy. After a pause, he spoke up. "Do they know you like them?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid things for me aren't that easy, Henry. People in this town don't like me. They're afraid of me. No one would ever return my feelings."

Henry shook his head adamantly. "That's not true. You're not evil anymore. You're better now."

"Yes, I'm trying. But what I did to everyone, Henry, that will take them a very long time to get over."

It was quiet for a moment as Henry processed. Why was his mom telling him this and what does it have to do with the letter that she's sending Emma? Was she asking for help?

"So what does that have to do with the magic?" He asked instead.

Regina looked almost sheepish. Almost. "Well," she began. "Sometimes I really want them to know how I feel, you know? So, because I know they won't accept me if I told them who I was, I've been sending them letters on how I feel and that kind of stuff…" she trails off lamely, ashamed at her own lack of courage. Not everyone could be a Charming when it came to that.

"Wait!" Henry suddenly exclaimed. "You like Emma?!"

A look of horror passed Regina's face. "Wh... How… Who…" she stuttered. "How do you know?" She asked fearfully. "Did Miss Swan figure it out? Is she just taunting me by not letting me know she knows." She paced around the study. "And how do YOU know about it? Does she go around telling kids about them!?" Regina felt panic rising.

"MOM," Henry said over her bumbling. "Calm down." He sits at the back of one of the couches. "She hasn't figure it out yet." His face broke out into a grin. "But this is perfect! Of course she's the one you'd fall for. She's the Savior and she brings happy endings. She's supposed to be your happy ending. Don't you see it?"

Regina furrowed her brows at Henry. "I'm a villain, Henry," she snapped. Henry looked taken-aback and she softened her tone. "Villains don't get happy endings like that." She shook her head. "She won't reciprocate my feelings."

"How do you know?"

"I mean," Regina began, "Well, I mean, she likes men first of all. And all we do is fight. She only sees me because she has to."

"You guys don't always seem to be fighting," Henry pointed out. "At least not lately." He thought about it for a moment. "Actually, she seems to think that you guys are friends sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Yea, when you guys aren't fighting. I think she likes it."

"You must be mistaken, Henry. Miss Swan doesn't like me even as friends."

"The letters though," Henry said, "you know she carries it around with her? And whenever she reads it, she gets this expression that I don't understand." He tilts his head to the side. "But it's not a bad expression I don't think," he concludes.

He hopped off the couch, "You should tell her it's you!" He exclaimed.

Regina felt panic creeping in again. "No." She turned to him. "Henry, you must, under no circumstances, tell Miss Swan, am I clear?"

"But will you tell her yourself then?"

Regina sighed, "Perhaps."

"I think you should!" He piped. "But you're right, it would be better coming from you then me anyways. She wouldn't believe me." His eyes lit up in excitement as an idea passed through his head. "Will you let me help you though?" He asked eagerly. "It can be a secret operation!"

"Like the one you had with your birth mother?" Regina asked warily. This was such a bad idea.

"Like that. Except this will be to get you two together!" Before she could tell him no, he had turned around, "I'm going to come up with a name!" and he scampered upstairs.

Regina rubbed her temples after he had bolted upstairs. This could turn out to be a disaster. She shook her head and went to her desk where she had left the stack of papers and picked them up to be put away. Henry though, Regina thought, had reacted a lot better than she would have thought. Even though he may be too enthusiastic about the whole thing, perhaps this wouldn't be a disaster after all. He was accepting and understanding and Regina could not be more happy about that fact. She would just have to warn him to be discreet about this. Regina wasn't ready for a rejection from Emma yet.

The rest of the morning passes quickly. When Henry came back down, he was perky and chattering away about plans Regina should make with Emma. Regina had to smile and shake her head at his excitement when he reached the part in his plan that she would teach Emma how to cook. Secretly, she thought it was because Henry was aware that his other mother could not cook to save her life and he didn't want to eat the food that Emma made.

Finally, after letting him chat away about it, she firmly but softly put down her foot.

"Henry, I want you to be careful about this, okay? I don't think I'm ready for anything drastic right now."

"Well duh," Henry said, sounding much like Regina when she is exasperated. "It has to be a work in progress. Things like this take time. Plus, Emma seems to have issues when it comes to relationships…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why she hasn't picked between Neal of Hook yet."

"I doubt that's the reason," Regina mentioned, remembering that Emma hadn't chosen because of the "mystery" person. Henry quirked an eyebrow at her in question. "That," Regina concluded, "Is not for you to know. You have your nose in too much already as it is. What child these days gets involved with their parent's relationships?"

"One that wants to see his moms happy," came the serious answer.

Regina smiled softly. "Yes," she agreed and held out her arms, hoping he'd come.

Without a hesitation, Henry got up from the ground where he was seated and flung himself into her arms. Happiness filled Regina as she held him close, grateful that despite everything, he understands. Thinking of Henry now always brings her back to Miss Swan. She was glad that in the end, Emma hadn't wanted to remove Henry from her life. Now she had Henry and maybe, just maybe, a small small chance at Emma.

"Now," She said, "Shall we get your project done? We wouldn't want Miss Swan to not see you at all today. And I also believe she had mentioned ice cream because you got up so early today." Henry nodded eagerly and went back to his seat. As he worked on the project, his wheels turned, trying to figure out a good way to help his mom get with Emma.

**What do you guys think?**

**A/N: I didn't want to focus on too many character developments in this storyline otherwise this story would be super long so I had Henry react the way he did. This will be similar to the other characters in this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love all the responses! So glad you're enjoying this all.**

**Here's another chapter for your entertainment.**

**Chapter 11**

Later that afternoon, the doorbell rang, signaling Emma coming to pick up Henry. Regina fiddled with her blouse nervously praying that Henry would not slip up with his new found discovery. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even reprimand Henry for running as he went to get the door.

"Hey kid," she heard Emma say. Mentally preparing herself, Regina stood and smoothed down her blouse and pants and held her head high to meet her.

"Hey Emma," Henry responded as Regina walked to the door.

Emma looked over at her and gave a half smile. "How did the project go?"

"Admirable," Regina answered. "I expected nothing less from a child of mine."

"Our," Emma corrected automatically causing Regina to roll her eyes. "What can I say? My genes and your smarts made one hell of a kid."

Regina smirked, "Let me assure you, it was my smarts and upbringing more than those horrendous Charming genes. The only thing you Charmings are good for is finding each other." She scoffs. "Even at the most inconvenient of times."

"Hey," Emma said, pretending to be offended. "That's not a bad thing."

Regina shrugged noncommittally. "It's all about perspective, Miss Swan."

Henry suddenly piped in, "Mom, why do you call Emma Miss Swan all the time?"

Regina froze and slowly looked down at her son, a warning look on her face. He better not say too much. "Because," she responded slowly, "I don't know Miss Swan that well."

"Wait," Emma chimed in, "the kid has a good point. I don't think you call anyone else by their last name and you hardly know them either. I mean, I understand you calling me Sheriff because that's my title, but you don't hear me calling you Miss Mills."

"Mayor Mills or Madame Mayor," Regina pointed out.

"But those are titles like Sheriff. Because that's your job. Otherwise, I call you Regina."

Regina pursed her lips a little and ground her teeth in frustration. 'Miss Swan' was a good way to keep her at a distance so they didn't seem too… friendly. That would just play her Regina's heart even more then interacting with her already does.

Looking up, Regina saw one hopeful eye and another… well, less hopeful but hopeful all the same, looking back at her. She sighed and shook her head, relenting. These two were going to be the death of her.

"Very well," Regina said, then added softly at the end, "Emma."

At that Emma's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Regina groaned. "Don't make me change my mind."

Emma smirked. "So, now that we are finally on first name bases." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Want to come to get ice cream with us, Regina?"

"Wh…?" Regina was speechless. All of a sudden, Emma was asking her to tag along. Where did that come from? Did calling her by first name really make her that happy? She shouldn't go. It would just complicate things.

She shook her head quickly. Once. "I wouldn't want to detract from your bonding time with Henry. I'm sure he wants to spend time with you without me hovering." Regina patted Henry on the head with that last comment.

"I think it would be cool if you joined Mom," Henry piped in, face arranged in an all to innocent smile. That traitor.

"See?" Emma said, "The kid agrees." She nodded her head. "It's been decided. Need anything before we go?"

"I didn't…" Regina protested weakly. "No one agreed to anything yet, Sheriff," she snapped instead, on the defensive again out of her comfort zone.

"Now that's not fair," Emma declared, undeterred. "You can't just call me Sheriff because you don't want to call my first name." She turned around. "Now come on," she said, her hand held out. "Let's go before it becomes a dessert before dinner scenario. Then I'm sure I'll get in trouble with you."

For a brief second, Regina looked at Emma's outstretched hand in shock. Did she want her to take that? Were they going to hold hands like those giggling teenage romance? Why did Emma reach out her hand like that?

In the next second, Henry had slipped his hand into Emma's outstretched one causing Regina to inwardly laugh at herself. Of course it wasn't for her. There was no reason it would be. She was just being silly.

"Hey!" She heard Emma call out. Looking up, she realized that Emma had already walked halfway down the path and was looking back at her with a smirk. "I thought you didn't 'dally'?"

Regina groaned almost playfully and admitted to herself she was excited about this. She turned around, stepped inside briefly to get her keys and locked the front door. Emma and Henry were waiting at the gate, identical impatient looks written across their faces. Like mother, like son, Regina mused. The similarity was a little shocking.

The three of them set off at a brisk pace that Regina set with Henry standing in the middle as a buffer between the two women. Once in town, they began passing more people. It seemed as though because Regina was with Emma, they were all friendly. Smiles and waves were given in their direction though Regina was sure it wasn't directed at her. That made her just a little sour thinking that her love… No, not love… her _interest_ got along with so many others. Suddenly, Regina felt even more hopeless despite having been asked out to ice cream by Emma herself. She didn't stand any chance with Emma.

Henry filled in the silence between the three of them by bringing up yet again that Emma had yet to see his new Lego Batman game that Regina had gotten him. As he chatted, Emma nodded along as if listening. Then, she looked over and caught Regina's eye. With a small, almost indecipherable eye roll, Emma tilted her head at Henry then shook it. Before Regina caught herself, a look of tenderness crossed her face as she looked at Emma and smiled in agreement.

All too soon, Regina's face suddenly tensed up and her smile faded into pursed lips. With a jerk of her head forward, Regina quickened her stride and pulled ahead of the two of them, leaving behind a confused Emma. Emma didn't know what had just happened. One minute, Regina had a beautiful smile on her face and the next, it was like a 20 foot high wall came up and that Regina was gone, replaced by Madam Mayor or even the Evil Queen. Henry glanced up at Emma's furrowed brows and then over at Regina. With a small sigh and shake of his head, he decided that his parents were oblivious and really needed help.

The two of them finally caught up to Regina who was standing at the ice cream truck, unwaveringly focused on the scant menu of options. Henry skipped up to her and slipped his hand into hers.

"What are you going to get, Mom?"

"Oh, I don't know, dear," Regina responded distractedly. "I don't eat ice cream very often." She frowned at the menu. Wasn't there something healthier like frozen yogurt?

"I know," Henry responded giddly, "I remember when I was young, you'd take me out for ice cream and you would never get any."

Regina smiled fondly at that. "I didn't realize you remembered."

"Of course I do, Mom. It was fun."

"Yes, well," Regina said, patting Henry's head. "Anything for my little prince."

"So, whatcha gonna get?" Emma asked, looking at the menu herself, then eyeing a big chocolate waffle cone a little girl in front of her was holding.

"Hmmm," Regina responded. "I was thinking maybe the orange sorbet."

Emma looked at her, appalled.

"What?" Regina snapped, annoyed.

"Sorbet?" Came the unbelieving response. "Is that even ice cream?"

"Well it wouldn't be on the list if it wasn't now would it?" She responded irritably. "I'm getting a sorbet," she continued with a tone that left no room for argument. Emma held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Your wish, my command, Your Majesty," Emma lightly griped while pulling out her wallet.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "I assure you I can afford my own ice cream. My income is probably more than twice yours," she said with a smirk.

"No way," Emma responded, "I invited you, so I pay."

Regina gave her a hard stare. "I didn't realize that's how things went."

Emma nodded enthusiastically, "Of course it is! How else do people figure out who pays on a date?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I see where your mind is consistently at." She relented and stowed her wallet away. "Besides," Regina couldn't help but add, "I'm sure Neal and the pirate will be more than happy to pay regardless of who asked who."

Emma snorted, "Yea, right. I'm not going on a date with any of them anything soon."

"If the men were gentlemanly, they would pay for the women, Miss Swan." Regina said haughtily.

Emma shook her head. "I forget you come from a traditional place." She looked over at the truck and then decided, it wouldn't hurt anything. "Besides," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away, "What if it were two girls on a date? Who do you expect to pay then?" With a smirk, she walked away with Henry trailing behind before Regina could get a word in.

Henry looked back at his mom with a questioning look in his eyes but Regina shook her head hopelessly. What was that all about? And the sudden upbringing on a gay relationship had come out of nowhere. She was pretty sure Emma was into men, but now she had an inkling of doubt and a growing hope she tried relentlessly to smother.

She contemplated while watching Emma interact with Henry. Perhaps having Henry know is not such a bad thing after all. She could set him on a mission to find out if Emma even likes women romantically. That would let her know if she even had a chance or if she should squash her pining before it gets completely out of hand. A snort let out of Regina. Yea, right. It had already gotten out of hand. She needed to reign it back.

Henry came scampering to her excitedly ahead of Emma who seemed to have a swagger to her. "Look, mom!" Henry exclaimed, "Emma let me get sprinkles on mine!" He showed her his ice cream.

Regina nodded, "Trust Miss Swan to make an already unhealthy ice cream even more so."

Henry gave Regina a stern look. "It's Emma, mom. Not Miss Swan." Regina gave a small imperceptible sigh of resignation.

A pair of boots appeared in front of Regina's line of sight and she rolled her eyes and looked up to meet Emma's smiling face. "Your very nutritious orange sorbet, your Royal Highness," Emma proclaimed with a big flourish of her hands and an attempt at a bow.

Regina couldn't help but snicker. "Princesses' are supposed to courtesy, Emma," she said pointedly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

Emma waved her hand dismissively, "Never was much the princess type anyways. Do you see me pining after big castle life like Cinderella?"

Regina shrugged as she took her sorbet from Emma. "Who knows what you dream about."

Emma looked over at Henry, ensuring he was occupied with his ice cream before leaning in conspiratorially, "Oh trust me, _Regina_," Emma drawled in a low voice. "My dreams are much _much_ more..." she paused for effect. "carnal in my desires."

Regina felt an unbidden flush creep up her face. Not wanting to feel flustered, she retorted quickly, "Because apparently you can't get any in your waking moments."

"Wh.. What?" Emma sputtered. "Get any? You have interesting use of terms," Emma laughed. "Like you are getting any more than I am."

Regina rolled her eyes and shifted, feeling uncomfortable. "I will not discuss my dalliances with you, Miss Swan."

"Emma," She corrected then shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay, I wasn't asking you to." She dug enthusiastically into her own ice cream which also had sprinkles on it causing Regina to hide a smile as she put a bite into her mouth.

Later that night, after Emma had left despite protests from Henry for her to stay for dinner, Regina sat with him on the couch with the movie ready to play. He was leaning in to her side and she sighed happily. With only the disappointment that Emma did not wish to stay, her day had been perfect. Henry knew about her magic and affections and she had spent most of the day with the two most important people to her.

Leaning his head on her shoulder, Henry looked up, "Did you have fun today?"

Regina reached over and stroked his hair, elated that he didn't pull away. "I sure did, honey. The most in I've had in a long time."

"It's because of Emma, isn't is?" Henry said slyly. "She looked really good today."

Regina gently reprimanded Henry with a light smack on his head before returning to stroke it. "Henry Mills, you do not talk about your biological mom in that way," she said. "But it's not just because of her, it's because you were there too."

Henry smiled. "I'm glad you had fun. Emma looked like she did too," he said encouragingly. "I think this could work!"

Regina shook her head fondly, "You're ever my optimistic boy." She paused for a bit turning something over in her head before deciding to go for it. "Henry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is Emma into girls?" Regina paused, feeling awkward. "I mean… in a more romantic sense."

Henry rolled his eyes at her. "I know what you meant, Mom. I'm not sure though, I never really thought about it." He thought for a moment. "I could find out for you! This can be part of operation Swan Queen!"

"Swan… Queen?" Regina asked.

"It's the name I came up with!" Henry exclaimed proudly. "Do you like it?"

She smiled. "I love it." And she really did the more she thought about it.

"I'll ask her the next time I see her!"

"Slow down Henry," Regina reminded softly with a little bit of nervousness. "She can't know why you're prying, remember?"

"I _know_," Henry replied exasperatedly. "I'll do it when no one else is around too," he added on at the end.

Regina chuckled. There's no stopping him once he gets an idea in his head. "All right," she said. "Let me know what she says."

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Since I heard a request for another posting soon, here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is doing okay during this virus and that this story is bring smiles to your beautiful faces.**

**As for the response about something romantic, yes, I was planning on putting something like that in there :)**

**Anyways… without further ado…**

**Chapter 12**

"So how did you find this place again?" Henry asked curiously as they walked towards the apartment complex.

"Your mom," Emma replied. "She visited the station one day and told me there were some availabilities." She shrugged. "Something about the dwarfs wanting to live together like they used to."

Henry crinkled up his nose in disgust. "I wouldn't want to squeeze with 6 other guys."

Emma laughed, "Me neither, kid. But I'm not complaining today because that means we can get some apartment searches done. I actually liked this place more than the others so thought I'd see how you liked it."

"Well what did mom say?"

"How do you know she said anything?"

Henry rolled his eyes at Emma, reminding her a lot of Regina. "Come on, it's mom. There's no way she didn't study everything there is to know about a place before giving it to you. I mean, I'm going to be living here, I think she would want a nice place for me." There was a small pause and then Henry tagged on the end, "and for you too."

Emma looked at him in slight confusion. "Why would she care where I lived anyways?"

Shrugging, Henry opened the apartment complex door for Emma. "Who knows. She helped you look for available places, didn't she?"

"Well yea, I guess," Emma admitted. "Though she sounded pretty pissed at my," she raised her hands and did air quotes, "_procrastination_ when it came to finding a place for us to move out too."

"You did wait a month," Henry pointed out. "You know that's one month closer to Grandma having the baby, right?"

"You don't have to tell me," Emma said with a groan. "You and I are both there for the incessant baby questions and the growing pile of baby things they've started buying. I'm so over it."

Henry giggled at her attitude but he agreed with her. It was getting tiring and he found himself asking to spend more time at his other mom's to escape the craziness. Emma didn't seem to mind. In fact, she encouraged him to spend time with Regina. Something about how it would make her feel more loved. He rolled his eyes inwardly at that. She cared for his mom in the weirdest way. Henry wasn't even sure Emma knew what she was doing.

As Emma stuck the key into the apartment door, courtesy of the Mayor, Henry decided today was finally a good day to ask about Emma's interests. Over the last couple months, there had been a whirlwind of activity and Henry was hardly ever alone with Emma for more than a couple minutes at a time, making it impossible to Henry to discretely bring such a delicate subject up. Regina had been getting an air of hopelessness even though she continued to send those letters. Henry reported all that he could, which wasn't much. Emma continued to carry the folder around with her and constantly read the contents. Henry wasn't allowed to read what his mom was writing but it always seemed to make Emma happy whenever she got one.

There seemed to be less of Hook and Neal around as well. Neal became more engrossed in learning the ins and outs of Gold's store so that he could start helping out. Hook didn't seem to be up to much but he mentioned something about fixing up a boat. Probably because he gave up his for Emma and needed a new one. That wouldn't likely last anyways, they always came crawling back to Emma for her attention after a while. Emma really needed to give them a straight answer. Henry didn't think they had a chance with how often Emma spaces out with those letters in hand. His mom must be quite the wordsmith, he had decided.

"Well what do you think, kid?" Emma asked when the door was opened, jarring him out of his own inner thoughts.

Henry walked in and looked around. It was small but seemed good for two people. There was an open floor plan where the kitchen looked into the living room. There weren't a whole lot of cabinet space but Emma didn't cook much anyways. There was a small hallway off the side of the living room wall that led to two bedrooms and two baths. One bathroom was in the hallway while the other in the master bedroom.

With a thoughtful look on his face, Henry nodded. "This is good! Does this mean I'll get my own room?"

Emma laughed, "Yes, no more sleeping on the floor in my room anymore."

"Great! It seems big enough for us two." Henry exclaimed. "And if there ever happened to be a third." He tagged on the end slyly.

"Woah, hold up there kid," Emma said. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Come on, Ma. I'm twelve. Not blind. Hook and Neal are wanting something from you."

"Well, I'm not interested in them," Emma said.

"In them…" Henry looked up at her. "Does this mean you're interested in someone?"

Emma sighed, "You're too meddlesome for your own good, kid." She thought back to her letters in the folder she had currently under her arm. "But maybe, yea."

"Who is it?" Henry asked excitedly. "Do I know him?" He paused for a minute then decided to add on, "Or her?"

"I don't know," Emma responded.

"You don't know because you don't want to tell me in case I don't like them or because you really don't?" Henry leaned up against an empty apartment wall. "Or is it because it's a girl? Because you know they are saying at school that's nothing weird. Apparently the Enchanted forest was quite progressive when it came to things like that. Of course, royalty usually married the opposite sex but only for the purpose of keeping their lineage. The people…"

"All right, all right," Emma interrupted. "I didn't know you were so passionate about that, Henry."

Henry swung his leg sheepishly, "I just wanted you to know it was okay, that's all." He looked up and examined Emma's face. "So are they?"

"Are they what?"

"The person you're interested in. Are they a girl?" Henry said slowly, as if Emma wasn't understanding him.

"No!" Emma denied. She scrunched up her face and then amended, "Actually, I don't know if they're a girl or not." She had never actually considered that as an option. If what Henry said was true, and since most of Storybrook was from the forest, it could be that this was a woman sending her the letters. Emma inwardly groaned. This opened up even more people now as potential senders. She would still be interested, Emma decided. Those letters were passionate and honest enough, Emma wouldn't care if they were a guy or girl. "It wouldn't matter anyways," Emma said out loud.

Henry broke out in a grin. His mom would like to hear this report for sure. "Well, let me know when you figure it out? I don't like secrets."

Emma smiled, "Sure thing, kid. I'll tell you if it becomes anything, how about that?" Henry nodded in agreement and headed out the apartment door with Emma trailing after. "Now that my grilling is complete," Emma called out, "Does this mean this apartment is okay?"

"Yup. It could even fit that extra person once in a while if you wanted to. It could be like a sleepover!" Henry exclaimed, excited. "We could all sleep in the living room or something!"

"Uhhh…" Emma paused, unsure how to answer. There may not be sleeping going on between the two if the person were to stay over but she didn't want to ruin Henry's innocence with that. "We could maybe do that." She reached out and ruffled his hair. "Don't get your hopes up yet, kid. I'm not even sure who this person is, remember?"

"You're smart, Ma," Henry said dismissively, "You'll figure it out. Aren't finding people your specialty anyways?"

"I guess so…" Emma said wishing that she was having more luck figuring out who. "This person seems to be extremely good at hiding is all."

Henry smiled without Emma seeing. This was his mom after all. Regina would never make anything so easy. Especially when it came to Emma. She seemed to like to bait her to see if Emma could rise up to the challenge. It sounded like this wouldn't need much help unless Emma was too dense to figure out who was sending them.

When they exited the complex, Henry saw Mr. Gold walking in their direction and he waved at him. Gold had cornered Henry one afternoon during recess a week after he had given Henry the spell, wanting to know if he found anything. His impatient stance had the class, teacher included, not say anything to the moms so they were none the wiser. He seemed weirdly okay with what Regina was using her magic for and when Henry asked, he just smiled and said he felt like Regina was due some happiness and he was not going to interfere with whatever may develop between Emma and Regina.

Emma grimaced, "Henry," She whispered, "Why'd you wave him over? You know your mom doesn't trust him at all." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "And neither do I." She concluded as if that was the end of some nonexistent argument.

Henry shrugged, "He hasn't done anything since we've gotten back, you know?" He peered up at Emma. "You gave mom another chance quite readily. Why not Mister Gold?"

"I don't know, kid. He just seems different then Regina somehow." They fell silent as Gold approached.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," Gold greeted. "And Henry."

"Hey, Grandpa."

"Hi."

"What has you on this side of town?"

"None of your business," Emma retorted.

"Oooh, getting testy are we?" Gold replied with a chuckle, nonplused by her response. "Is something the matter?"

Emma's face tightened. "What do you want, Gold?"

"Nothing at all, dearie. I was just on this side collecting my rent for the month of course. Are you looking to move in?"

Emma sighed in defeat. There was no way around Gold. He owned everything in town after all. "Yea, one of the Dwarfs, Sleepy, used to live here. They're all moving in with each other though so a spot is opening up. Thought it would be time to move out of Mar… uh, my parent's place."

Gold nodded in understanding. "No, what do they call it now," He paused, as if thinking, "Ah. No significant other to move in with?" He asked with a smirk. Henry glared at him.

"That, is none of your concern."

Gold waved a hand airily, "You're right, it's not. It just seems like you have a _few_ people vying for your attention is all." Gold put the emphasis on '_few'._ "Better make your decision soon, dearie. Or some people might get impatient."

With that, Gold walked away, leaving Emma staring in confusion.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan," Emma responded as she picked up the phone, throwing her feet onto the desk. "How may I help?"

"Ever the professional I see," Regina's voice filtered through the line.

Emma pulled her feet off the desk and sat up straight despite no one being in the office. Her feet knocked over her cup of coffee left there by her admirer in the process. "Fuuuu…. I mean… crap," Emma corrected, remembering she was on the phone.

Regina chuckled. "I take that back. You are still a child."

"Children aren't supposed to swear," Emma pointed out with a grin.

"Well, definitely not a professional then." Regina smiled into the phone. She had called with the intention of congratulating the Sheriff on being able to sign the lease.

"Did you need something, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked in her most professional voice causing Regina to laugh on the other end.

"Nothing work related, Sheriff." She replied.

"Oh," Emma dropped the pretense of professionalism completely. "Then it's Emma to you. When will you get used to calling me that?" She wondered aloud to the phone.

"Emma," Regina corrected quietly. And she was more used to calling her that in her head then she'd ever admit out loud to Emma.

"So what's up? Was there something with Henry?"

"You assume I only call about my son, Emma."

"Well," Emma said, "that's what they're normally about." She paused for a moment. "Except sometimes we chat like real adult friends. That's fun." She thought back to her confessions to Regina about the misgivings of Mary Margaret having another child and of her rants that come out of nowhere in which Regina always calmly listens and provides quite sound insight. And of course, there was the borderline flirting they did sometimes. Was that what it was called? Maybe not. Emma really just liked seeing Regina squirm was all. There was nothing more to it.

"Mhmmm," Regina responded. "I was calling to congratulate you on signing that lease to the apartment. Henry told me. When do you move in?"

"Oh! Thanks! We move in next week actually."

"Now, I do have a concern…" Regina trailed off slowly.

"Yea?"

"What will you be eating since you won't have Snow's cooking anymore?"

"You." Emma said boldly, grinning. Regina gave her the perfect opening.

"Wh… Excuse me?" Regina sputtered, heat rising to her face.

Emma cackled out loud. "I'm just joking, Regina! Omygosh, you should've heard yourself! I would love to see your face right now!"

Forever thankful that Emma couldn't, Regina pulled herself together, "That was highly inappropriate, Miss Swan."

Emma groaned, "Not with the Miss Swan again."

"You deserve that after the stunt you pulled," Regina sniffed petulantly.

"Don't lie," Emma teased, "You liked it."

"I most certainly did not!" Regina exclaimed. "I swear you're as bad as a guy. Is your mind always in the gutter?"

Emma shrugged to the phone. "Who knows. That's for my friends to find out and maybe whoever I'm in a relationship with… If that ever happens," she muttered the last part.

This did not go unnoticed by Regina though. "If it ever happens?" She inquired. "Are prospects looking better?" She had been dying to hear what Emma wanted to say about this mystery admirer. Henry had reported that Emma would not have a problem if said person was a woman. That had made Regina's day.

"I don't know about better," Emma admitted truthfully. "But they haven't gotten worse."

"I'm intrigued," Regina admitted. She made up her mind then. "Come by for dinner." She declared.

"Excuse me?" Emma responded, surprised.

"Let me rephrase that." Regina backtracked. Henry thought teaching Emma to cook would be a good way for them to bond and this was a good opportunity. "I will not have my son eating frozen meals once he moves out. Come over tonight and I will teach you how to make something."

"Ahhhh," Emma nodded in understanding. "So this was what it was really about. You want to make sure I don't starve Henry!"

"Whatever you wish to think, Miss Swan."

"It's Emma to you," she retorted quickly. "But okay, what time? And should I bring anything?"

"Let's say 5pm sharp. Maybe we'll have dinner ready by 6 depending how much of a disaster you are." Regina responded smiling at her easy acceptance.

"Sure thing, Madam Mayor. 5 Sharp it is." Emma chuckled into the phone. "Is this going to be a traditional 'girls night' that we have?"

"I don't do 'girls night''s."

"What?" Emma pretended to be surprised. "You don't want to sit around, braid each other's hairs, and gossip about boys?"

"Or gossip about girls, you mean?" Regina pointed out, thinking back to the ice cream day.

"When did I tell you I…" Emma caught herself, almost having let slip her actual preferences. "Never mind. Gossip in general."

"I don't find myself in the company of many women who trust themselves enough to gossip in such a way," Regina found herself admitting sadly.

"Well, I can change that for you if you want," Emma proclaimed. "We will gossip so long, that you'll fall asleep midsentence!"

A soft smile graced Regina's face. Leave it to Emma to lift her spirits with ease. "I can hardly wait," she said dryly. "See you later, 5 sharp." Regina hung up then, not trusting herself to keep her emotions in check, afraid she might let slip something she wasn't ready to yet.

* * *

4:55 found Emma angrily stomping through the grocery store, swearing under her breath. She'd gone back to Mary Margaret's to find that David had mysteriously disappeared on some "errand" and Snow had been fuming. Leave it to the sweet girl to be quite terrifying when upset. She was storming through the house, yelling profanities at the insensitivity of her husband, especially when she was at her fragile time.

Following that, she declared that since David was avoiding her, it was Emma's job to go to the grocery store and grab her the food she would die if she didn't have right away. Pickles. Not just that, she wanted it with whipped cream.

Emma tried arguing with her that she had somewhere to be. Regina wasn't the kindest when it came to someone not being punctual. This was obvious in their relationship as Sheriff and Mayor already. She was also doing something nice for Regina and Emma didn't want to ruin it. However, Snow had other plans so before she knew it, Emma was going down the grocery aisle muttering under her breath.

She had shot a quick text to Regina, knowing she was a terrible texter letting her know she would be late and would explain everything. There had been no reply though. This meant one of two things: either she didn't get it or she was upset that she was late. The result would be the same though. Emma was going to get a lecture when she showed up. She grimaced at the thought as she briskly walked to her car. Moving out could not come at a better time especially if she had to deal with Mary Maraget's hormones. Emma understood why David had randomly disappeared. She would have too if she knew this was the mood she was going home to.

After she dropped them off to a much happier Snow, Emma sped down to Mifflin Street praying that Regina would be somewhat reasonable. She'd left Henry holed up at the apartment thinking that Regina wouldn't want to deal with watching Henry while keeping an eagle eye on what Emma was doing.

After pulling into the driveway, she grimaced at her messy hair then decided there wasn't much she could do. Almost running up the driveway in her haste, she knocked on the door and then stood back, shoving her hands in her pockets.

There was clicking to be heard inside the house before the dead bolt slid and the door swung open. In the doorway, Regina stood, head held high and one hand on her hip. She peered down at Emma with a stern expression and Emma shrank away and looked down sheepishly.

She swung one foot in her nervous action before daring a quick glance up. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

With terse lips, Regina responded, "I got your text." She didn't move to allow Emma in, more than a bit hurt. Emma better have a good reason to be this late.

"Yea..." Emma began with a sigh, "It was Mary Margaret."

Regina furrowed her brow in confusion. "What does Snow have anything to do with this?"

Emma quirked a brow, "Are you going to let me in?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. "I suppose so. You'd better have a good reason."

"I do," Emma responded as she stepped in and took off her boots despite Regina having her heels on still. "Do you always wear heels around the house by the way?"

"Don't try and change the subject, Miss Swan. But no, not always."

"So why?" Emma peered curiously down at the heels Regina had on.

"Because," Regina smirked as Emma made eye contact with her. "I really do love being able to look down at you," she sneered. "And besides," She threw over her shoulder as she turned to walk away, "They make my legs look absolutely delicious."

Emma's mouth fell open and of course, her eyes drifted down to Regina's legs as she walked away to find that Regina was not wrong in that assessment. Quickly shaking herself out of it, Emma followed behind, pointedly keeping her eyes above Regina's waist. She couldn't figure out where these random, and occasionally, flirtatious, remarks were coming from. They reminded her just a little bit of something familiar she couldn't quite pinpoint.

When they got to the kitchen, she saw that Regina had a few items out on the counter and a chopping board and knife off to the side. Emma shrugged off her leather jacket and slung it on the chair by the bar along with the folder she couldn't seem to put down.

Regina looked over to her then. "So what was the reason?"

"Oh, so get this," Emma began. "My _dad_ mysteriously disappeared." She rolled her eyes. "I think he was trying to get away from Mary Margaret's moods. She was having a weird craving." Regina lifted a brow at this as she tied an apron around herself. "She needed pickles and whipped cream." Emma grimaced imagining the taste and saw that Regina wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Pickles and whipped cream?"

"Yea. But David wasn't around and Mary Margaret was fuming and cussing up a storm when I walked in!"

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes. "Always the spoiled little brat."

"Hey," Emma defended, "That's my mom you're talking about."

"Doesn't make if less true," Regina sniffed.

"Fine. Whatever." Emma continued, "Anyways, she wouldn't let me leave or do anything around the house until I agreed to go buy that ridiculous pairing so that's why I was late."

"Here I was thinking I could have a reason to hate you not showing up." Regina said in a resigned voice. "Guess not. That was a good reason," she admitted.

Emma glanced over at Regina, "A reason to hate me? Why do you want that?"

"Uhhh, ummm," Regina stammered. She hadn't meant to phrase it that way. Before Emma arrived, Regina had been freaking out and reconsidering why she thought asking Emma over to teach her how to cook was a good idea. When she had been late, Regina was spiraling into a mode of worries, wondering why Emma decided to stand her up and berating herself for letting this bother her so much. "I don't." She finally admitted.

"Oh good," Emma responded, looking relieved. "Because I thought we were getting to be pretty good friends."

"Good friends?" Regina scoffed. "Please. I question even calling you a friend."

Emma smiled, "You say that only because you don't like admitting the truth," she said as she walked over to Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't overestimate your charm, Emma."

There was a laugh from Emma, "Oh don't worry, I won't. Charming is for my dad to do."

"Yet you have annoying similarities." Regina handed Emma an apron. "Here, put this on." She glanced at the white tank top that was a size too small. "Wouldn't want to get a stain on that…surely expensive shirt" she said looking pointedly at the tank top.

Emma grabbed it and looped the apron over her head. She reached back to tighten the neck knot and Regina felt her breath leave her. The way Emma had her hands behind her neck, messing with the knot was really showing her biceps. As they flexed, Regina found herself mesmerized and speechless.

After a moment of struggling with the knot, Emma finally got it to work and retied. She then glanced up to find Regina… watching her? She tilted her head and wondered what she was looking at. Emma lowered her arms to start to wave it in front of Regina's face but that seemed to break the trance. It almost seemed like she was staring at her arms.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Regina said, voice lower than earlier.

"Sure. But uh, Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina responded, avoiding Emma's gaze.

"You alright?"

"Of course." Regina snapped as she tried to force back the blush she could feel starting to creep up her neck.

Emma raised her hands in surrender. "If you say so."

"Let's just get started, Miss Swan. With your tardiness, we need to make up for some time." The Mayor began to busy herself, taking vegetables out of clear bags.

"Emma," Emma corrected.

"Right. Emma," Regina said softly. In a louder voice, she said, "now use that chopping board and dice the onions and slice the squash."

"Yes Ma'am," Emma declared with a mock salute as she went to the chopping board. The vegetables were carefully transferred over from the counter to her board from Regina. Emma took a look at the squash and wondered what it meant to slice. The knife hovered over the squash as she debated whether slice meant to cut it long ways or short ways. "Ummmm…" Emma started and Regina glanced over from where she was busying herself with the meat. "How do you slice squash?" She asked in a defeated voice, shoulders slumping.

Regina couldn't help a soft smile that graced her face. "You're hopeless, you know?" Emma glared halfheartedly at her.

"I know."

"Here," Regina came over, "let's start at the beginning."

* * *

**Thoughts? I hope you are all still enjoying this! I am coming to the very end of writing this story but fear not! There is still a bit before you are to that point… you guys ARE more than halfway through though **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you all had a good week! Here's the next installment**

**Chapter 13**

"Hey, Em… I mean, Emma," Neal called out as he jogged across the street to where she was.

Emma turned around, surprised that he actually made an effort to not call her Em. "Hey, stranger," she joked. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yea." He came to a stop and started walking with Emma. "My dad has been teaching me a lot about the store. I think he wants me to take it over one day soon."

"You know if you do that, you won't be able to move to New York?"

"I know." He shrugged. "Might be worth it anyways." He paused for a bit and looked over at her. "I've got all the important people in my life here at Storybrooke anyways."

Emma held up her hands in surrender. "Woah there. I hope you're not including me. We," she gestured between the two of them, "aren't anything."

"I get that." He protested.

"Do you really?" She asked, incredulous.

"I meant Henry and my dad. And you know," he tagged on sheepishly, "if you ever like, changed your mind or something."

Emma let out a short laugh. "Of course." She shook her head. "That's not going to happen, Neal. You best just work on understanding that."

"Is it because of Killian?" He asked, annoyed. "He's a pirate, Emma. He can't function in our world and be a part of society. And he's not that great of a guy."

"Oh, right," Emma started sarcastically, "says the guy who left me in jail to rot for watches he stole," she said pointedly.

"I tried to explain that it was because August…"

"Save it, Neal." Emma waved her hand exasperatedly at him. They slowed down their walking as they neared Granny's. She was about to go meet Regina to pick up Henry. "If that's all you stopped me for, then you best just leave now."

"Actually," Neal pressed, "I was going to talk to you about maybe taking Henry camping or to New York or something."

Emma paused with her hand on the diner door and sighed. "Look. I don't really have a problem with you wanting to hang out with Henry a little more. But you've got to understand I'm not the only person that matters when it comes to making decisions about him." She tilted her head into the diner where Regina could be seen sitting with Henry at a booth. "You need to talk to Regina too."

"The Evil Queen?" Neal scoffed. "Seriously?" He shook his head. "She's not good for him." He declared.

"Oooh, because you know what's so good for Henry because you've been around for so long. Right. Makes sense." Emma rolled her eyes at him and almost chuckled to herself because Regina must be rubbing off on her.

"Can't you just," Neal started.

"No," Emma said firmly. "If you want to take Henry anywhere. Talk to the _both_ of us. My answer will be no until you've talked to Regina." She gestured into the diner. "Now's a good time if you want." She pointed out.

Neal sighed. "She hates my guts. And I don't even know why."

"Wow. Really?" Emma started. "The list is so long, I wouldn't even know where to start." She looked in and saw Regina looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes. There was a slight look of disgust and something else shimmering just below the surface. Emma let out a chuckle. "She doesn't even like the look of you it seems." There was a pause. "Unless… she's directing that look of disgust at me." She doubted it. They had been getting along surprisingly well lately. Maybe that cooking lesson the other day really did help their relationship.

"No, it's definitely me," Neal said as he peered over Emma's shoulder at Regina whole narrowed her eyes at him. "The things a dad goes through…" he trailed off.

"Does this mean you're coming in?" Emma asked, surprised. She didn't expect him to actually agree to talk to Regina.

"Yea. Putting things off gets no one anywhere. I've learned that lesson many times over," Neal said begrudgingly.

"Well then," Emma said brightly as she pulled open the door. "After you." She made a show of bowing and waving him into Granny's.

She waited at the door until Regina and Henry reached them.

"I didn't realize we were inviting more people, Miss Swan," Regina quipped tightly with a jerk towards Neal's direction.

Emma raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, calm down," she pulled open the door for them. "I didn't invite him but he wants to talk to us about something." She waved them to go ahead inside.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "Us?"

Emma shrugged, "We are Henry's parents after all." Regina hummed noncommittally and brushed past Emma into Granny's. She drew herself up to her full height and strode over to Neal who had just grabbed a booth.

"What do you want?" She snipped. "You are intruding on my time."

Neal rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Of course you're going to be rude…"

Regina sneered at him, "You've never given me reason to be cordial."

"Neither have…" Neal got cut off by Emma.

"Guys," Emma butted in. "Seriously? Can you just be civil to each other for like five minutes?"

Regina glared at her, "No one asked you."

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Whatever," she tugged at Henry's arm, "come on, let's just go sit at the table over there and leave them alone." Henry followed Emma and threw an apologetic look over his shoulder to his mom.

"What does Dad want with mom?" He asked, curious.

"Something about taking you camping or something" Emma replied, "I told him he had to run it by your mom and me first."

"I think it's good that you're thinking of my mom," Henry said with an all too innocent smile.

"Really I'm just thinking of my own safety," Emma quipped. "Can you imagine what she'd do to me if I had just let you leave?!" Emma shivered at the thought. "I'm not sure I would be alive when you got back."

"She wouldn't actually do anything to you," Henry responded without missing a beat, "she likes you too much for that."

Emma burst out laughing at that. "Yea," she laughed sarcastically, "sure."

The laugh pulled Regina's attention away from Neal and she looked over at her. A tender smile pulled at her lips for a brief second before she turned back to Neal. "We are in agreement," she said. "Just remember my ground rules."

"Thank you so much for understanding, Madam Mayor." Neal responded enthusiastically. "You won't regret it."

Regina narrowed her eyes and hissed, "I'd better not. My son is the most important thing in my life and I swear if anything…"

"Yes yes, I get it, don't worry," Neal said placatingly.

"Good." Regina responded and nodded curtly, "Good day." With that, she spun around in her heels and strode to where Henry and Emma were.

Emma stopped laughing and glanced warily up at Regina. "Dare I ask how it went?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can act civil contrary to what you seem to believe."

"If you count glaring at everyone until you get your way civil, then sure," Emma said with a chuckle to herself.

"Watch yourself, Miss Swan."

"Emma," she corrected. "Call me Emma."

Regina let out a feigned grunt of frustration. "Emma." She said as she sat.

Before long, Ruby came by the table to take their order. Seeing that Emma was with Regina today, she raised an eyebrow discreetly at Regina. Regina felt heat slowly rise to her cheeks as she remembered the last incident where Ruby caught on to how she felt so glared at Ruby warningly.

She lifted a shoulder in a half shrug and a smirk, unfazed. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Huh?" Emma questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've never seen you three eat together I don't think." Ruby hinted. Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Watch yourself, mutt," she muttered lowly.

Emma eyed her warily, "woah there, Your Majesty. What's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Regina snapped.

Ruby sighed inwardly and backtracked. It doesn't seem like Regina was ready to move forward yet. "Nevermind," she said, "What would you guys like to have today? The normal?"

Emma looked over at Regina with concern on her face but she was resolutely avoiding everyone's gaze. Emma let out an audible sigh and turned back to Ruby. "The normal for all of us. Thanks, Red."

"So…" Emma started after a pause of awkward silence. She nervously twiddled her fingers and glancing at Regina was in a 'don't fuck with me' mood. "How did the talk Neal go? You guys made a decision?"

Regina was sitting ramrod straight and turned slowly to Emma, face tensed up. She glanced down at Emma's nervous hands and felt guilt eat away at her. Emma didn't deserve to be put through her weird mood swings just because she was too much of a coward to man up.

She put a smile on her face that she found was not forced at all. Emma was pretty adorable when she was nervous. "Yes," she replied, "We did."

"What was it?" Emma asked. "Did you cave?"

"Queens don't cave, Miss Swan," Regina said haughtily. "We only agree to things we want to happen."

"Okay…" Emma slowly said. "So what does Your Majesty want to happen?" She asked with a smile.

Regina directed her answer to Henry, "You're going camping, Henry!"

**Thoughts? I needed to concoct a way for Henry to be away for a while. Things will happen fairly quickly after this in my opinion! **

**I'm feeling motivated so I'll post another chapter before the weekend is over.**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, 2 chapters this week! Here's the next one. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14 **

Emma pulled on her running clothes and glanced at the clock. 4pm. The days have been creeping along with Henry off with Neal camping. She didn't know she could miss a kid so much. It had only been a little over a day and she found herself antsy.

Normally, Henry would be there and even if he was over at Regina's, it was only for a few hours. Lately, being with Henry also seemed to include Regina but they had been getting along so well that she didn't mind. In fact, she had grown to look forward to those moments.

Right now though, it was after work and Emma realized that she didn't know what to do with herself. This is why she's decided to go for a run… for the second time today.

Completely consumed with the slapping of her shoes on the pavement, Emma zoned in on her breathing, the pavement in front of her, and nothing else. Turning the corner, she suddenly caught a glimpse of red heels before she felt herself hit something and fall back to the ground.

"What the fuck," she groaned as she sat back up, rubbing her back slightly. She glanced up from the red heels and found no one else then the Mayor who had a startled look on her face.

Emma stood up gingerly, "Sorry, Regina. Didn't see you there."

"Evidently not," Regina replied, her face forming into a stern one. "You really should watch where you're going," she sniffed. "You could've messed up my clothes."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Right… like your perfect clothes would ever get messed up." She looked her up and down causing a slight flush on Regina's face. Thankfully, Emma's attention was occupied elsewhere.

"What are you doing anyways?" Regina said haughtily.

Emma gestured at her clothes, "Running, obviously." The gesture caused Regina to follow Emma's hands down to those sinful running shorts. She found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the smooth, long legs didn't hear the rest of Emma's words.

"Uh… hello?" Emma asked, waving her hands slightly in front of Regina's face. Regina snapped out of it and felt her face flush again at getting caught. "What were you doing?" Emma asked curiously.

"None of your business," Regina snapped, her walls coming up instantly. "Thinking about the meeting I have tomorrow while you were yammering on." She lied.

"Geez, Madam Mayor," Emma said taking a step away from her. "All right. Message received." She turned to walk away. She had thought maybe Regina wanted some company since they were both without Henry for the next few days. Guess she was wrong.

Before Emma got more than ten steps away, she heard a pained, "wait," come from behind her. Sighing, she turned around.

"What do you want, Regina?" She asked in a tired voice. "I'm not really in the mood to be talked down to today."

Regina had an almost pained expression on her face, as if she was trying extremely hard to say the next words. "I'm… sorry," she eventually ground out.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry," she snapped. "I'm just," Regina sighed and looked to the side. "I'm just missing Henry I suppose." She admitted.

Emma smiled softly and nodded along in agreement, "I know what you mean. Heck," she gestured around, "this is my second run today already because I didn't know what to do with myself."

Regina let a chuckle escape her which caused Emma to raise an eyebrow. "There you are."

Regina tilted her head in question. "The friendly you," Emma went on to explain. "The one that makes me think we're actually friends."

Regina scoffed, "Friends, ha. Is that what you call our constant bantering?"

Emma shrugged, "we don't always banter." There was a small pause of silence before Emma spoke again. "Did you maybe," she ventured tentatively. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "did you maybe want to hang out?" she continued then trailed off quietly, "or something…?"

"Hang out," Regina parroted back. Her heart filled with warmth at the thought. No one has ever asked her to 'hang out' before. This was new. Regina wanted nothing more than to spend time with Emma. She had also asked to hang out without any sort of nudging from Henry. She was unable to stop the big smile that broke out over her face.

"Yea," Emma said back confidently with a nod. "Hang out." She gave her adorable half shrug, "I mean, neither of us have Henry so I imagine we could use some company."

Regina felt hope swell up in her chest. Emma seemed like she genuinely wanted to spend some time with her. However, before she gave her answer, Regina's insecurities about Emma came rushing back and she tensed and tried to get her mask of indifference back. "What about your pirate?" She sneered.

"Killian wouldn't understand what it's like to miss a kid," Emma replied readily.

Regina gave a sharp nod, nothing betraying the jump of elation she felt inside. "That would be permissible." She responded.

Emma laughed, "Seriously? Do you gotta be so proper all the time?"

Regina scoffed. "One of us has to and it sure isn't going to be you," she responded pointedly.

Emma grinned. She loved when the two of them got along. It had been more of a common occurrence lately and she wasn't going to complain. Regina had her own sense of humor that she really enjoyed. She didn't mind the friendly banter they had going sometimes either. She chuckled as she remembered her trying to throw Regina off her game and surprise her. An idea began to form in her head.

"So… I'm curious," she started.

Regina gave an exaggerated sigh, "What is it, Miss Swan?"

"Emma," she corrected then went ahead. "Are you still proper when you're in bed?"

The shock that passed through Regina's face made Emma smirk. Score. "Wh… Where…" Regina sputtered as her face turned almost as red as her heels. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, "is your mind ever not in the gutter?" She retorted.

Emma shrugged, smirk refusing to drop. "That's for me to know."

Regina took a moment to gather her composure. If this was how she wanted to play this game, then she would play. "Very well then," she drawled. She turned around and began to walk away, "the answer to your question then is for me to know," she paused and tilted her head back to Emma, "and for you to find out." With that, Regina drew herself to full height and walked away, not trusting herself to look back. She already felt herself turning red at her own straightforwardness, there was no need for Emma to see it either.

Emma stood in shock as Regina's figure drew further and further away. She could not believe what had just happened. Sure, they had occasionally tried to one up each other in this way, but it was few and far between… and never was it so pointedly directed. Unbidden images flashed threw Emma's head briefly before she squashed those thoughts. This was Henry's mom for Christ's sake. She just enjoyed throwing her off kilter. It was like a game they played when they weren't at each other's throats and nothing more than that.

As Emma was just coming to her senses, she realized that there was someone calling her name. She shook herself out of her weird reverie and turned to the voice to find Hook ambling up towards her.

"Swan," he called as he swaggered over. "It's been a while, love," he said as he neared.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes at the term of endearment. Only Hook could make that term sound just a little too lecherous. "What is it, Killian?" She responded as she turned to walk in the direction of Granny's. The run had gotten her quite hungry.

"Did you miss me?" He asked almost too eagerly as he fell in step with her. "I've been busy working on the boat," he boasted proudly.

"Sure," Emma halfheartedly answered. "missed having you and Neal bickering over each other," she tacked on sarcastically.

Hook feigned his hurt, "Ouch." There was a short pause and then he gestured at the length of his body, "Neal's got nothing on this anyways," he said smirking.

At this, Emma rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself. "You're so full of it."

"And that's what you love about me."

"Doubtful," she grunts out and picks up her pace. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was being steered. "What did you want? I was going to get some food at Granny's."

"Oh, I'll join you then," he said cheerfully causing Emma to grimace a little.

"It wasn't really an invitation," she pointed out.

"Are you meeting anyone there?" The pirate asked in an almost accusing tone of voice.

"No!" Emma replied exasperated. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to have food by myself."

Killian sighed. "Fine. What do you say to having drinks later then? I know Neal and Henry are out of town. You must be lonely."

Emma turned his invitation over in her mind. She wouldn't be doing anything tonight anyways. She had impulsively asked if Regina wanted to hang out but they had never made any concrete plans. Of course, she only had herself to blame for steering that particular conversation off course.

"Okay," she finally agreed as they slowed to a stop in front of Granny's.

The smile that broke across Killian's face had Emma responding with one of her own. Despite everything, Hook had been persistent and hadn't actually done anything that Emma was not okay with. One drink wouldn't hurt anything.

"Just drinks though," she warned him just in case. "Nothing else."

"Let's see if you can resist all this," Killian said, undeterred, his arrogant tone come through once more now that she'd agreed.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "See you tonight." She stated instead as she turned to head into Granny's.

* * *

After the run in with Emma, Regina had briskly walked herself home; all the while running the interaction over and over in her head. She had been wearing those sinful shorts that showed far too much leg for Regina's comfort. Seeing Emma like that made her feel like she was doing exactly what she accuses Emma of doing all the time. Her mind was most definitely in the gutter.

Not only that, Regina felt her heart warming during their interactions as Emma showed her once again that she was an extremely thoughtful person. She had thought of how Regina must've been lonely without Henry and had reached out without any prompting to try and fill in some of that space that was left the minute Henry was gone. Reasons like these were why she had found herself falling for Emma, despite her denial in the beginning.

Regina sighed as she strode into her office to pour herself a drink. The letters were being well received and her interactions with Emma in person only seemed to be improving. She should really consider telling Emma soon. With her son, Henry, being extremely supportive of the entire situation, she really had no more excuses left.

However, just the thought of revealing and baring herself like that to anyone had fear creeping in and taking root of her. She didn't think she could bear the rejection if it came. It was true that they were getting along amicably but that didn't mean there was any type of romantic interest. That… was a whole other ball game.

Mindlessly, she swirled the drink around in the glass as she gazed out to the darkening street. She reminded herself that she was a Queen. One that was feared by everyone around her. One that took anything she desired. One that had everything done her way… or else. She scoffed at her own cowardice. She really must've changed since the curse for her to become this shadow of her former self. Apparently turning to good also meant being unable to say her true thoughts. Regina grimaced and tossed the rest of the drink back.

She squared her shoulder and stood up straight. No more hiding, she decided. She was going to tell Emma. When they have their alleged hang out, she was going to come clean about the letters and if the message is not well received… well, Regina has a well practiced mask that she will throw on and continue as if nothing has changed.

She glanced at the clock and realized she had been standing with her drink for quite some time pondering her situation with Emma. It was already late and Regina had no food in her fridge that would be a quick fix.

Grabbing a jacket, she shrugged it on and left the house, she would just get something quick at Granny's.

As she made her way to the diner, she passed by the Rabbit Hole and glanced inside only to stop short as she saw those familiar locks of blond curls that fell in gentle waves over that signature red leather jacket. It was Emma.

Regina's face contorted into one of disgust and jealously as she noticed Hook standing there next to her. She felt like the world was working against her. From her standpoint, she couldn't see Emma's face but could clearly see Hook's. He had a drink in one hand and a downright lecherous smirk directed at Emma.

She felt herself shiver in disgust even though the look was not directed at her. Why Emma felt the need to have that lowlife around as company was beyond her. However, uncertainty crept in and she wondered why they were hanging out together. Regina had noticed that both Neal and Hook had made themselves sparse around Emma lately.

Her look of disgust suddenly turned into shock which quickly transformed into a painful expression as she saw Hook lean into Emma, intent of a kiss very clear in his eyes. Regina tore her eyes away as she felt the unfamiliar feeling of tears bubble to the surface.

She let out a small gasp of breath as if the air had suddenly constricted around her, restricting her airflow. Hook was going to kiss Emma. She was too late. Why wasn't she brave enough to admit to Emma that she was the one behind those letters sooner? She should've known mere letters weren't going to be enough in the end. Emma was human and had physical desires too. No amount of letters would be able to replace that need.

Dinner forgotten, Regina rushed home unsteadily, berating herself the whole way. She arrived at her manor and slammed the door shut making a beeline for her liquor cabinet. She poured herself a glass full to the brim of whiskey and downed it all in a few large gulps. With a grimace, she forcefully put the glass back on the table and poured herself another.

The image of Hook leaning into Emma flashed once more unbidden across her mind and she tossed the second glass back as well. Holding the decanter and the glass, she sunk down onto her office chair, defeated. All of her efforts had been for naught. If only she had been more courageous and more charming. She sneered in disgust at her pathetic self.

Drink after drink, Regina didn't stop. She wallowed in all the things that could not be. Pondering on the event had her going through a roller coaster of feelings from sadness, to anger, to yearning, and back to sadness. The cycle didn't seem to want to end.

Regina staggered upright from her office chair. She'll write another letter, she decided. It will be just a reminder for Emma that there was someone else that wanted her. Regina's office swayed slightly in her blurred vision but she reached for her laptop anyways.

Opening it up, she squinted down at the keys and typed in her password. The screen shook and didn't unlock for her.

"Incorrect password," she muttered to herself, reading the laptop screen. Regina scoffed, "Incorrect my ass," she slurred. "I know my password," she told the laptop.

Typing her password again, she grunted in frustration as it didn't let her in, yet again. "Unlock!" She commanded the laptop. "I'm the Queen and I demand to be let in."

The laptop, however, remained locked with its lit up background shining light onto Regina's face in an otherwise dark room.

She growled in frustration and pushed the laptop off to the side. Fine. If the laptop didn't want to cooperate, then she would have to find something else. She stumbled to her feet and blindly walked towards the light switch of the office, cursing as she kicked one of the coffee table legs.

Reaching the lights, she fumbled around and flipped them on and immediately grumbled as the sudden flood of light temporarily blinded her. Blinking rapidly to adjust her vision, Regina noticed that not everything was coming back into focus. She must've had more to drink then she had thought.

With a shrug of nonchalance, she began her effort of looking for a piece of paper.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed to no one, brandishing a piece of copy paper she managed to find. "Got you."

With a drunken giggle to herself, she dropped herself back on the office chair, almost missing it completely.

"Woaaaah," she cautioned herself. "You got this," she muttered as she fished out a pen. If the laptop won't let her in, she will still get a letter to Emma, no worries.

Tongue poking slightly out in concentration, Regina started to write on the piece of paper. A few minutes later, she dropped the pen and read the sheet. Perfect.

With a wave of her hand, she sent the letter to its destination and grinned in triumph.

"Take that, whiskey," she declared to the almost empty decanter laying on the floor.

* * *

**Thoughts? It would seem as if Regina has made a slip!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and thoughts! Here is the next installment! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

An irritated Emma Swan stomped through the apartment, muttering to had stormed out of the Rabbit Hole earlier due to Hook's attempt to plant a kiss on her. She scowled as she roughly opened the closet door to root for her pajamas. She had very clearly told him she was okay with drinks as friends and nothing else, but he apparently heard something different. Men and their selective hearing.

Walking to the bathroom with her clothes clutched to her chest, she closed the door and grabbed her toothbrush. She finally glanced at the mirror and gave a little start. There was a piece of paper seemingly hanging onto the mirror with no adhesive.

Curious, Emma leaned over and peeled the piece of paper off of the mirror and glanced at it. Yup, there was definitely no adhesive. Emma smiled, this must be from her secret admirer though this was the first time the letter had been delivered in this fashion. She frowned, brows furrowing. How did it get inside the apartment?

She flipped the paper over and gasped. This was handwritten and extremely short. It would seem as though the secret admirer had slipped up. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter:

_Must you break my heart so? I should have swallowed my fear and told you who I was and now I fear I've lost the chance._

The first two sentences were crossed out and more scribbling was seen at the bottom of the page.

_How DARE you? I will NOT be treated in this manner._

That was it.

Emma looked at the written words, crooked on the piece of paper. The penmanship was quite neat, and the cursive looked elegant despite the slight wobble that Emma could detect. That type of handwriting definitely belonged to a woman. No man would write like that. She tilted her head at the letter and wondered why she felt like the handwriting was familiar.

Wracking her brain, she shuffled through a mental image of a variety of papers she's come across that contained any short of handwriting. It came across a certain image and she gasped.

"No… way…" She whispered as her hand dropped to her side, letter still clutched to it.

Scrambling, she tore out of the bathroom and began rooting through her bedroom almost desperately. Pushing and tossing items out of the way without a care, Emma surfaced with a file in her hand. It was a pile of paperwork from the police station that she had brought home with her with the intent of finishing them up at some point while Henry was out camping.

She placed the letter on the bed and flipped open the file and began flipping through it. Coming to the sheet she wanted, she pulled it out and brought the letter next to it. This was a proposal that the town had given to the Mayor to sign and she had shoved it at Emma with a terse "I signed it, so go implement it, Sheriff."

She looked at the capital "M" of Regina's perfect signature. "_Mayor Mills"_ was written in elegant cursive. Emma glanced back at the first sentence of the letter and scrutinized it. There was no doubt, Regina had sent that letter.

Emma couldn't believe it… Mayor Mills, the Evil Queen, Henry's other mom… was very much into her. Not just into her… but wanted a relationship, wanted to get to know her on a deeper level, and of course, was attracted to her on a sexual level as well.

All her interactions with Regina these last few weeks began to take a new light.

She wondered what made the Mayor slip up tonight of all nights. She had been so careful in the past to ensure that the letters were as anonymous as they could get. Emma read the letter again.

Break her heart?

Emma's jaw dropped in realization. Regina must've happened upon them when Hook was going in for the kiss and misunderstood what was happening! She had to have gone home and drank so much that she slipped. Looking at the slightly wobbled lettering, she decided she was right. Not to mention the sudden change in tone from the crossed-out words to the ones that were left.

She settled herself in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating her realization. She finally knew who the face was behind all of those letters that she had been carrying around. Really, she should have come to this conclusion much soon, she mused. Regina had just seemed so out of the question for her. Regina was more romantic than Emma would've thought, and it seemed that her feelings for her ran deep.

Emma felt a smile creep onto her face. She could see this happening, she realized. They already shared Henry together and had been getting the hang of co-parenting. The two of them had been getting along lately and Emma enjoyed the fact the Regina kept her on her toes regardless of what they were doing. On top of that, they have had many adventures together, life-threatening and not. There was a bond between them neither could shake even if they didn't end up in a relationship. She was pining after the mysterious person behind the letters, wanting more to come from this person. Emma has been discovering more of Regina's personality and this romantic, letter writing side of her merely completed the already perfect package that was Regina.

Decision made, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Regina instead of a faceless person.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning found Granny's diner door banging open and Emma Swan rushing in with a flourish in her signature red jacket and her folder under her arm with a smile that stretched across her entire face.

"Ruby!" She called excitedly, "Where are you?!" She threw herself onto a chair at the counter and tapped her fingers impatiently. "Ruby!" She called again.

There was some rustling behind the diner kitchen door, a clang, and muffled curses. Ruby swung open the kitchen door, looking frazzled. "Seriously, Emma? The diner has hardly opened. Why are you so hyped up?"

"I figured out who the person is behind my letters!" She exclaimed, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Really?" Ruby asked, quirking her eyebrow and walking up to the counter. "Spill, girl!"

Emma looked around and leaned in to whisper even though there was no one in yet. "It's Regina," she whispered.

There was a knowing twinkle in Ruby's eyes and Emma caught the look.

"Hang on…" Emma said, "Did you know?"

"Well…" Ruby began. "No," she said honestly. "But I did have my suspicions."

"And why didn't you share it with me?!" Emma exclaimed.

Ruby laughed, "Does this mean you're okay that she's the one behind the letters?"

There was a slight pause while Emma thought back to when she had figured it out the night before. She smiled at Ruby, "I don't think I mind at all."

"No running away like you do sometimes?" Ruby smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ruby, I wouldn't run now anyways. Henry is here." She fiddled with her fingers. "Besides, it seems to make sense, you know? The Savior giving the Evil Queen her happy ending?"

Ruby scoffed, "I didn't realize you were all that into the Savior stuff."

Emma shrugged but didn't bother to respond to that. "So why didn't you tell me your suspicion?" She directed the conversation back.

"I mean," Ruby started, "you have seen Regina do her killing glare and threats, right?" She shuttered just thinking about it.

"She is pretty intimidating, isn't she?" Emma responded, nodding in understanding.

"Intimidating but hot, right?" Ruby said knowingly with a wink at Emma. She flushed and looked away.

"Anyways," Ruby continued, giving her friend a break, "I found out she was attracted to you on a sexual level a couple months ago."

Emma quirked one eyebrow and scrunched her face. "Wow, thanks for not telling me," Emma said dryly. "How do you manage that anyways?" She looked over at Ruby with a slightly hopeful look. "Are you sure that she is?"

"Ooooh yea," she said with a low whistle. "100% sure." Ruby thought back to the time Emma had the hot chocolate and had outright moaned her pleasure at the taste of the hot chocolate and the responding scent of an aroused Mayor.

She chuckled, "you and your hot chocolate."

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused. "Hot… chocolate?"

Ruby sighed, "let me fill you in on a particular wolf trait that I have." She smirked, "my sense of smell is… impeccable." She waved her hands in front of her as if wafting an imaginary smell towards her.

"Oookay," Emma started slowly. "What does that have to do with my hot chocolate?"

"Remember the time you and Neal came one time and he had cotton candy… so you ordered a hot chocolate?" Emma nodded along, remembering the time and how Regina had come in in quite the mood. "Well, you got the hot chocolate and when you had it, you made this noise."

"You mean the 'this is the best thing I've ever tasted' noise?" Emma asked with a grin. "Not my fault Granny's literally makes the best tasting hot chocolate ever."

"Yes," Ruby said with a laugh. "That noise. When you did that, the Mayor was over here by the counter, but she _definitely _heard you."

Emma continued to look at her with confusion written on her face.

"Wow," Ruby said. "You're going to make me spell this out for you," she laughed, "you asked for it," she warned. Ruby leaned in close to Emma's ear and said, "Regina got undeniably _wet_ for you when she heard you." She leaned back with a full faced grin while Emma dawned a look that was a mix of disbelieve, embarrassment, and… was that desire?

"You, uh," Emma started then cleared her throat, "You sure that's what you," she waved her hand aimlessly, "you know?... smelled?"

"Oh, I'm sure," she said. "And the Mayor knew I smelled it too because she warned me to not say a word." Ruby mimed zipping her lips. "So, I haven't. And now you have the whole story!" She reached and grabbed Emma's hands. "This is so great though! Also, you can't deny that when you two get in a heated fight, there seems to be something else simmering just under the surface that makes me feel like one of you will rip off the other's clothes." She winked at Emma.

Emma's face turned red and she flushed. "That's not true," she protested.

"Whatever," Ruby said, clearly not believing. "Anyways, I knew she wanted to bang you, it's good to know she wants more than that too." Emma grimaced at the crude use of "bang".

"I have to think about how to let Regina know I've figured her out," Emma responded instead. As she thought, a scheming smile crept over her features causing Ruby to tilt her head in question. "I have just the idea."

"Whatever it is," Ruby cautioned, "don't push her too far. The Mayor is sometimes like a skittish deer. If pushed too much, she may bolt." She shrugged. "Or…" she smiled devilishly, "she'll show you exactly what she wants from you."

* * *

**Thoughts? There was a review about making Emma run but I figured I've kept you waiting long enough so things will escalate from here ****. There is definitely some smut coming soon… hope I did a good job there as I've never written that before.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the overwhelming number of reviews on my last chapter! That was the most yet!**

**Here is the next chapter. I'll do 2 updates this weekend as I know you're all anxious to know what happens next.**

**Warning: there is light smut at the end of this chapter in case it's offensive to anyone.**

**Chapter 16**

Regina groaned at the pounding in her head as she forced open her eyes. She was met with the cold hard surface of her office table. Grunting, she pushed herself up to a sitting position with a muttered swear and slowly took in her surroundings.

Her clothes were a mess and wrinkled. She had passed out the night before without bothering to change. The almost empty decanter on the floor caught her eye and she gave it a half-hearted glare.

"This is your fault," Regina muttered at the forgotten decanter. Continuing to look around, she saw her laptop pushed haphazardly off to the side of the desk. A moment of panic settled in as Regina tried to remember what she had done on the computer the night before. She grabbed the laptop, headache temporarily forgotten as she hurriedly typed in her password.

Once unlocked, she looked through her files to see if she had drunkenly sent Emma a letter last night while she was in her state. Satisfied that there was nothing, she let out a sigh of relief, closed the laptop, and placed it back neatly where it was supposed to go.

There was a pen on the desk too that she didn't remember grabbing but she shrugged and dropped it back in the holder. Regina then attempted to stand up, but the rushing headache came back and she forced back the urge to puke and stayed seated in her chair.

Regina gave a sigh of defeat and waved her hand warily and a glass of water and some pills appeared on her desk. She never resorted to magic for these menial tasks but today, it seemed necessary.

As she tossed back the pills and waited for them to take effect, she thought back to last night with a grimace. She remembered seeing Hook going in to kiss Emma and that was why she had started the drinking. The decanter lay on the floor, just within her sight, as if taunting her with what she could not have.

She let out a sigh. At least they were getting along co-parenting Henry. She supposes that would have to be enough. Regina fiddled idly with her shirt. If only she had gathered up the courage and told her sooner. She had thought Emma was falling for the person behind the letters but that could only satisfy the emotional needs. There were physical needs in a relationship as well. Relationships aren't usually one-sided conversations either, Regina thought grimly.

Regina felt the pills start to kick in and her headache began to clear. She glanced at the time and it showed that it was past noon. She stood up and picked up the decanter and strode over to place it in the cabinet. She would just go to Granny's to eat since she didn't feel much like cooking.

When Regina got up to the bedroom and saw herself in the mirror and grimaced at the image. She looked extremely unkempt. There was no way she was going out of the house looking like this. She quickly showered, changed, and put on makeup before putting herself in front of the mirror again. Drawing herself to her full height, she smirked into the mirror. Perfect.

* * *

The door to Granny's diner swung open and the clicking of heels signaled the Mayor walking in. Ruby looked up from the counter and smirked briefly before looking down to pull out her phone to shoot a quite text.

"You should be working," came the snide comment from Regina. "You don't get paid to be on your phone all day."

Ruby shoved her phone in her pocket after quickly hitting the send button and looked up with a smile. "Sorry, Madam Mayor." She gestured vaguely. "It was important."

Regina snorted skeptically. "Just get me a seat," she snapped and strode over to the booth she usually sat at in the back without waiting for Ruby. Ruby trailed behind with a menu and a pot of coffee in her hands.

"How is your day going?" She asked conversationally as she poured coffee into the cup and handed her the menu.

"None of your business, mutt," Regina growled. She was not in the mood for any pleasantries today. Ruby usually didn't try to strike up a conversation with her, so she felt this was a bit strange.

Ruby continued as if not hearing her, "Mine was good. My day got a really early start though because Emma came in really early. She was in such an excited mood for some reason."

"Why do you presume I care what the Sheriff does in the morning and what her mood is?" Regina snapped. Inside, she felt her heart crumble just a bit more. "She probably just had a _great_ night with that idiotic pirate," she muttered almost under her breathe. Raising her voice, she ordered Ruby, "Just give me my lunch usual." And waved her hand dismissively. She wanted to wallow in her own self-pity alone.

When Ruby turned to walk back to the kitchen to put in the order, her face broke out into a massive grin. Regina was definitely jealous and is under the impression that Emma was happy because of the night she had spent with Killian, not because she had discovered who was behind the letters. She got back behind the counter and shot off another text before busying herself to get Regina's food ready.

Before Regina's food was ready, the diner door swung open again. Regina gazed at her coffee uninterested until a pair of boots showed themselves at the edge of her peripheral vision. She placed a sneer on her face, ready to tell the person to back off and lifted her eyes to see none other than Emma.

She had one hand shoved in her pocket and the other was pointing to the empty booth seat across from her. "Hey, Regina," she said with a smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Don't you have a pirate to get to?" Regina grumbled resentfully.

"What?" Emma asked, leaning in, pretending to not hear her clearly.

"Nothing," Regina snapped. "Do whatever you want."

"Okay!" Emma said cheerfully as she sat down. She glanced over to the counter and caught Ruby's eyes and signaled her over. "Hey Ruby, can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon on it?"

"Sure thing, Emma," Ruby said with a smirk. This was going to be so fun to watch.

Regina stiffened slightly at the order and narrowed her eyes at Ruby who wasn't paying her any attention. What was going on? She's seen Emma at this diner many times and she didn't typically order hot chocolate. There was only that one time with Neal and Emma had drank it while making that sound…. She shook herself out from going back to that particular memory.

"Trying to get yourself killed before you're 40?" Regina asked instead.

Emma shrugged, "Gotta treat yourself sometimes, right?" Regina hummed noncommittally.

"So," Emma continued, "When did you want to hang out?"

"Are you sure you don't mean to be asking that to you pirate boyfriend?" Regina asked scathingly.

Emma quirked her brow but seemed undeterred by Regina's attitude. In fact, she seemed to enjoy Regina being prickly, which made her more irritated. It was like Emma was goading her for no reason.

"No…" Emma said slowly. "I asked you yesterday if you wanted to hang out, not Killian."

"Right," Regina responded. "You already got that particular type of "hang out" out of the way."

Emma sighed dramatically while on the inside, she was elated. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Sounds like Regina had seen the two of them after all. She suspected her suspicions of Regina misunderstanding what happened last night between Killian and herself was accurate. That must've been why she had gotten drunk enough to slip up last night with the letter.

Before they could continue, Ruby stopped by with food in her hands. "Here you go, Madam Mayor." She turned to Emma, "And here's your hot chocolate," she said with a wink.

Regina grabbed her utensils and began neatly cutting her chicken from the salad into bite sized pieces while casting a wary look over at Emma who was inspecting the side of her cup for some invisible dirt.

Concentrating on her food, Regina speared some vegetables and started to speak, "I just don't think…" a sound from Emma cut her off in the middle of her sentence. She had taken a sip from the hot chocolate and had let out a small, almost imperceptible moan.

Emma did it again slightly louder and looked up at Regina with a hidden smirk. "Mmm," she said lowly, "This hits the spot." Regina's eyes widened and her eyes darkened. She suddenly felt like it was too hot in the diner and shifted slightly, uncomfortable. "Seriously though, Regina," Emma continued, gesturing to her drink, "you need to try this, it's like a mini orgasm in your mouth."

Regina shifted in her seat again. Her eyes darted away from Emma's and instead focused on Emma's hands which were idly circling her mug. Almost as if Emma knew she was uncomfortable, the circling hand dipped a finger into the whipped cream of the hot chocolate. Regina was unable to help herself as her eyes followed the finger up and stared hungrily as it disappeared inside Emma's mouth.

"You just don't think what?" Emma's voice cut through the haze she was in. She pursed her lips and tore her gaze away from Emma and onto her plate of salad and began forcefully spearing her food.

"Henry's coming home tomorrow already," Regina said shortly, willing her flushed cheeks to reside.

"Uhhh, so?" Emma asked, not following. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, knowing how affected Regina was. How had she never noticed this before? Probably because never in a million years did Emma think Regina would ever harbor such feelings towards her.

"So, there's no need for your pity," Regina snapped, unable to help herself.

"Woah there," Emma said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "There's no pity coming from me. I just thought it would be fun to hang out. Besides," she looked pointedly over at Regina and didn't continue until Regina's reluctant eyes met hers, "you had said it was fine yesterday."

"Maybe I changed my mind," Regina sniffed haughtily.

Emma smiled to herself and shook her head. Of course she would be difficult. "Tell you what," she said, "if I make a plan that involves you meeting me somewhere, I bet you just won't show. So how about I head over to yours tonight? We can have a night in and watch a movie and drink some wine."

"Did you just invite yourself over to _my_ house?" Regina asked incredulously and then scoffed, "of course you did."

"Too bad," Emma retorted, smiling, "You best give me a genre of movie or else I'll bring something terrible for you to suffer through," she gleefully said.

Regina gave an exaggerated sigh. "Very well, Miss Swan, do what you will," she said with resignation. "Don't bring that pirate of yours with you though," she tagged on the end. Regina had meant that to come out scathingly but instead, it was delivered with a whisper of sadness that she grimaced at when she heard.

Emma tilted an eyebrow to her at her tone of voice that made Regina desperately try to throw her walls back up. "Don't worry," Emma said softly, taking pity on the state that Regina was in. "Just you and me."

With that, Emma polished off her hot chocolate quickly and stood to leave. "I'm looking forward to tonight, Regina." She dropped her voice a little lower and leaned in closer to Regina. "Hoping for it to have a _real _good ending." With that, Emma turned around and walked away leaving Regina with the flush returning full force. It felt like Emma was doing this on purpose today.

Regina stiffly polished off the rest of her meal and resisted shifting too much. She was hopelessly turned on by Emma and shifting caused her legs to rub together at just the right spots. She groaned in frustration and put her face in her hands, propping her elbows on the table in a very unladylike fashion.

Ruby skirted by to pick up her empty salad bowl and looked over at Regina with a sympathetic smile. "You know," she started, causing Regina to look up at her warily. "She's not going to run from this," Ruby continued, looking pointedly at Regina.

Uncertainty swirled behind her eyes, "I can't know for sure," Regina said softly.

Ruby gave her a smile, "Well, take it from someone who's known Emma before and after curse. She's not a runner anymore. At least, not from this town." Ruby set the dirty dishes aside and pulled out a dishrag. "Dig deep for the Queen in you, Your Majesty. Take what you want." She wiped down the table. When she was done, she picked up the dirty dishes to walk away. Before getting too far, she turned around with a smirk, "Also… you should go take care of your…" Ruby's eyes flicked purposefully down to Regina's lap and back up, "problem. Any worse and it won't just be a werewolf that can tell."

Regina flushed with embarrassment and snapped, "Mind your own business." Ruby shrugged nonchalantly and walked away.

Regina quickly stood, gathered her things and walked outside, her mind now clearly back to Emma and how she had affected her. The way she had moaned and insinuated how the evening tonight was going to end kept replaying itself in her mind. Perhaps she should take Ruby's advice and take care of things before tonight. If she didn't, she would probably be jumpy and irritable when Emma came over. It was a self-sabotage worse than this whole situation has already been.

With a decisive nod, Regina made up her mind. Not wanting to waste any time and since the walk back home seemed too far in her current condition, she waved her hands and magicked herself home, straight to the bedroom.

Regina let out a small sigh of relief once in the comfort of her own home. Here, she could do whatever she pleased with no one to pick up on needless details. Thinking back to the situation at hand, she thought of Emma back at Granny's again and the familiar tension and heat began to build in her core.

She settled herself comfortably on her bed and thanked the gods that she had decided to wear a business skirt today to go out in instead of slacks. She bunched the skirt up around her waist and trailed her hand down to her center. She groaned when she felt that she had managed to soak through her underwear with just that short encounter with Emma.

Regina took her underwear off and returned her hand, using her finger to run it up the length of her slit. Regina took in a shuddering breathe at how wet she was and imagined that Emma was there in the bedroom with her. She closed her eyes and imagined Emma pinning her down after their hang out and confessing that she'd discovered who was behind the letters and was tired of waiting for her to man up so she was going to take what she knew they both wanted.

Regina pictured Emma giving her a teasing kiss as her hand trailed down her body to touch her most sensitive areas. As she imagined this, her hands imitated what Emma's would do. They trailed up to her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze and circled around the nipples. Going back down, she brushed her hands very lightly over her core and she involuntarily raised her hips, seeking more contact.

Giving herself what she wanted, she applied more pressure at her raised clit and groaned. "Oh, yes," she moaned as she quickened her pace, moving in small circles. Her free hand gripped the sheets around her. Knowing she was close, she slid her hands lower, and sunk one finger into herself with a roll of her hips and she let out a sigh of relieve. Slowly, she moved the finger in… then out… then back in.

She felt the tension building up inside so she began to quicken her pace and when she felt like she was on the precipice, about to spill over, she added a second finger and curled them when they were as far as they could go. Her body tensed and with a cry of "Oh, Emma," she tumbled over the edge.

**Thoughts? **

**Don't worry, there will be plenty of Emma and Regina steamy time that will be lengthier. I was just getting me feet wet with this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm getting really excited at where this story is going and am eager to share with all of you! After some debate, this weekend is going to be a triple feature! Strap down and get ready.**

**Chapter 17**

The doorbell chimed through the house of Mifflin 108 and Regina checked herself in the mirror on the foyer prior to opening the door to a grinning Emma Swan.

"Hey!" Emma said cheerfully. "I come bearing gifts," she waved her hand that held a bag while the other was shoved into her skintight jeans.

"I see that," Regina noted. "Do tell me what's in there besides the movie that you brought?"

"I brought some popcorn because you can't watch a movie without popcorn. Some wine too," Emma crinkled her brows in that adorable way Regina loved, "but you probably own ones that are more up to your standards," she half grimaced.

Regina smiled, "I'm sure whatever you brought will be sufficient for tonight." She stepped away from the door to let Emma in.

"Oh," Emma started when she stepped in, "I almost forgot. Here," she shoved an envelope towards her. "This is some stuff from the Sheriff's department that needs you to look over. No more work talk after this, I swear."

Regina took the envelope and put it on the table by the door. "Well, as the Mayor, I appreciate your promptness in Sheriff's Department manners."

Emma nodded in understanding and headed towards the living room. "So, you said no Disney movies…"

"That was my only request, Miss Swan," Regina began to quip. "I don't need to see the horrendous way your world has depicted the people of this town."

"My world?" Emma responded, pretending to be offended. "I'm one of you guys!" She declared.

"Barely," Regina scoffed with a smile. Emma took out the popcorn and wine and tossed the bag on the couch causing Regina to glare at her. "Seriously? Are you Henry?"

Emma shrugged, "He's like his mother?"

"That trait," Regina noted dryly, "is most definitely not from nurture."

Emma handed Regina the popcorn and followed her into the kitchen so that Regina could get the popcorn made. "I brought the first Harry Potter movie, by the way," Emma tagged on. "It's not Disney but it has similar elements to what we have here! Magic, trolls, even dragons!" Emma got a puzzled look on her face that caused Regina to quirk a brow. "Hang on, does the Enchanted Forest actually _have_ dragons? I know Maleficent turns herself into one… but are there just regular dragons?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You tell me," she joked, "You did spend some time there."

Emma shuddered, "Don't remind me. That was not a fun place to be. This is so much better." She gestured to the kitchen, "I couldn't trade any of these conveniences up."

Regina murmured in agreement. "I have gotten used to this," she admitted.

"So what else have you gotten used to?" Emma asked curiously.

"Are we here to chat, or watch a movie?" Regina said pointedly.

"This is a hangout! There's bound to be chit chat," Emma exclaimed. "You know, exchanging dirty little secrets and love life and gossip about our love interests? Speaking of," she continued with a grin, "Do you have any?"

"Any what, Miss Swan?" Regina asked warily.

"Emma," she corrected then continued. "Love interests of course!"

Regina sputtered a little bit. "Uhh…" she couldn't tell Emma that her love interest was standing right in front of her, could she? An image of Killian flashed through her mind and she grimaced.

"Think about it," Emma said, a smirk slowly starting to settle on her face. She forged on as if not really caring, "I have one actually." She waved her hands carelessly, "You know I have a few that are interested in me." Regina hummed softly at this, wishing that Emma wouldn't keep going. She really didn't need to hear about that pirate. She was still hurt from what she saw the night before and she felt a sense of guilt at how she'd taken care of herself while fantasizing over a woman that was already taken.

Emma grabbed the popcorn and gestured at Regina to the living room. "I know who I am going to go for," she continued as she plopped herself down on the couch unceremoniously.

"I'm sure you have," Regina muttered softly.

"What's that?" Emma asked, looking over at her as if not hearing her properly.

"Nothing," Regina snapped. "Enough of this nonsense, let's get that movie going, shall we?"

Emma shrugged noncommittally and watched as Regina set about getting the movie set up on the TV. They were getting along until she had brought up love interests. She knew this was going to be a touchy subject for Regina but she wanted to see if Regina would bite and give a little bit of a hint that she was the person behind the letters. It seemed, however, that she was still raw and hurt over what she thought she had witnessed.

Regina would be put out of her misery soon enough anyways, Emma concluded. The envelope she had given her was not, in fact, paperwork from the Sherriff's Department like she had originally said. Emma had gone home and written up responses to most of the letters that she had gotten from Regina. In those letters, she had wanted to know more about Emma, so she compiled her own set of letters admitting that she knew who the mystery admirer was as well as a multitude of things about herself. Deciding she didn't like torturing Regina who was looking like she'd swallowed a bitter pill, Emma started the movie and turned her attention to it.

* * *

Before the two of them knew it, the ending credits were seen rolling across the TV and they sat in a companionable silence. Regina had gotten very engrossed in the movie and watched with apt attention as well as shooting worrying questions about what would happen next in the plot line. Emma couldn't help but find it very adorable. This was a person that no one has ever likely seen but Henry since they didn't bother to give her a chance.

"So," Emma started, "What did you think?"

"That was a very impressive movie," Regina replied, nodding in approval. "They captured his awe at magic and the new world revealed in the perfect way. It really connected with the person watching it."

Emma smiled, "Is that how you felt when you first came here?" She waved aimlessly around, "And saw all of this?"

Regina gave a sad smile, "I think I was more conditioned to fear. I was afraid of the things I didn't know so much of this new stuff frightened me when I first came here." She looked out the building. "Honestly, I was a little jealous of everyone else who was cursed. They didn't know what was going on and magically seemed to know how to work everything in this world. They could drive a car, use a stove… everything I had to learn."

"Well," Emma stated, "I think you did a pretty great job learning, especially the cooking part." She scrunched her brows as if thinking, "I'm not so sure about the driving part though," she teased.

Regina let a huff of fake annoyance out. "Please, you can't say anything. Run over and road signs lately?" She asked with a pointed look and a smirk.

Emma held her hands up in mock surrender, "all right, all right, point made." She hesitated for a second then moved her hand slightly and rested it on Regina's forearm, noticing a slight flinch and intake of breath but nothing else. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone with no one to help you through."

Regina gave a stiff nod and pulled away, her barriers coming up. "28 years too late, Miss Swan." She looked over at Emma's face which looked almost offended at her sudden change in demeaner. She sighed and softened her features, "but thanks for the thought… Emma." Emma's face brightened almost immediately. "Enough of this talk though, you should probably get going, Henry is coming back tomorrow morning."

"Oh right," Emma nodded reluctantly. She was having so much fun here. "I need to pick him up in the morning."

Regina nodded and smirked, "Right. I'll probably ask to see him to check him over to make sure Neal did everything that I asked him too."

Emma laughed, "You _did_ give him quite a laundry list of things he needed to do or get or make Henry eat. I wouldn't have wanted to be on the receiving end of that."

Regina scoffed, "You probably need that too considering you don't eat healthy when it's just you. Throw a kid in the mix and all hope is lost." Regina opened the front door and looked out into the evening sky, sobering. She really enjoyed her time with Emma tonight. This was what she imagined being friends with Emma would be like. She could relax and be herself. She didn't dare imagine what it would be like if they were actually dating.

"Regggiiina," she heard Emma say and snapped her attention back to Emma who was half waving a hand in front of her. "Everything alright?" she asked. "You looked… pensive and maybe sad at the same time."

"Fine," Regina snapped, uncomfortable at being caught with her guard down.

"Okay," Emma responded with a shrug, "Just checking."

"See you later," Regina responded with a nod towards the front door in a gesture for Emma to take her leave.

"Yea," Emma said, "See you." She walked slowly towards the door with a nagging feeling that things weren't quite the way she wanted it. She knew she wanted to at least give Regina a hug goodbye. Heck, she'd even go for a kiss. The night seemed like a perfect date night in.

With a groan of frustration, Emma said, "fuck it," loudly before spinning around to the door which Regina had half-way shut already. She grabbed the handle and pushed it open and stepped back in.

A scolding, "Miss Swan," came from Regina who wore a look of shock on her face. "Did you need to treat my door so roughly? And what was with that language I just heard?"

"I said," Emma replied as she shut the door behind her and faced Regina, effectively trapping her between the wall and barred in by the door and foyer table. "Fuck it."

Regina's eyes turned wary at the second use of the cuss word. "I'm not following," she said. "And would you please back up a little?"

"No," Emma said, instead taking a small step forward. "I don't think I will." Regina took a corresponding step back and felt her back brush the wall behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Regina demanded.

Emma let out an exasperated laugh. "You tell me?" She said, staring intently at her face. "I thought you were a _Queen._ _Queens _take what they want. _Queens _are brave. There's no yearning for queens, there's no unsated desires." She took another step closer and felt Regina's heat coming off her. "So tell me, _Your Majesty_." Emma placed her hands on either side of Regina's face. "Have you…" She leaned in just a little closer and heard Regina's voice hitch. "forgotten how," she used one hand to lightly brush back a stray strand of hair. "to be a _Queen_?" she paused, her mouth inches away from Regina's.

Regina found her eyes sliding involuntarily closed. She didn't know what had come over Emma but she was in a trance. Her body was so close and she had just felt Emma brush the hair to the side. She could feel her breath against her lips. Regina's heart ached for contact. Her eyes fluttered open to find Emma looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm waiting," Emma whispered, "for _my_ _Queen_." Turmoil swirled in the depths of her eyes and before Regina could take another breath and commit the scent of Emma and her proximity to memory, Emma closed her eyes with a slight shutter and she stepped back. "I hope I don't have to wait long," she rasped out, voice in a whisper as if she was pained. Without another word, Emma turned and left.

* * *

Regina stood where Emma had left her, fingers ghosting over her lips, remembering Emma's breathe, so close to her own… but not close enough. Her mind ran at a hundred miles an hour trying to catch up with everything that had just happened in a span of less than 3 minutes. Why did Emma trap her that way? Why did she make all those comments about being a Queen? Did she know that Regina desired her?

She glanced at the foyer table that had the envelope Emma had given her when she walked in earlier that day. Emma had said it was stuff for work from the Sheriff's office. Regina should distract herself and lose her in her work like she normally does and deal with these problems later. With a nod, she picked up the folder and played with it mindlessly.

With a frustrated huff, she threw it back down on the table. This was it. She wasn't going to let Emma talk to her like that and walk away. Something Emma had said had jolted Regina out of her cowardly state. She was going to take what she wanted… just like a Queen would. She played the events over and over in her head and nodded. Emma wanted something from her for sure. She didn't know how far Emma had wanted to go but she intended to find out. Everything Emma had done and said pointed to her wanting Regina.

Perhaps Emma had figured out who the face behind the letters, but maybe it was just a result of the two of them slowly moving towards friendship. Maybe it was Emma seeing straight through her like she always did anyways. Whatever the reason, Regina was going to find out and declare her own feelings. Ruby had said at the diner that Emma wanted something more than whatever it was they had now. She was going to find out what exactly.

Regina drew back her shoulders to stand at full height and looked at herself. A small, confident smile grew on her lips. Whisking herself upstairs, she sat in front of the vanity and made sure she looked absolutely flawless. The Queen was back.

Wasting no time, she waved her hands to transport herself directly to where Emma was, leaving the folder forgotten on the foyer.

**Thoughts? **

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**As, promised, here's the 3****rd**** chapter update for this weekend.**

**Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there! You are all appreciated 3**

**Warning: This chapter is basically all smut. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 18**

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaimed as she stumbled backwards in surprise. She was in her bedroom with nothing on less a tank top and a pair of undies when a cloud of purple smoke appeared to reveal none other than Regina Mills herself. "Regina!" she yelped as she looked around her bedroom helplessly. She quickly positioned herself on the other end of her bed to put some space between her and the sudden intruder.

Under normal circumstances, Emma wasn't modest or shy about her physique, but the surprise had her adrenaline pumping. "Seriously?!" She exclaimed and waved her hands, "I'm not wearing _pants_." She reached down and grabbed the pair of sweatpants that she had been in the process of putting on and hurriedly tried to push her legs through only to get tangled and falling with a _thump _onto the bed.

Regina smirked, unable to help herself. "Really, Miss Swan, you are concerned about that now? If I recall correctly, there was a time you answered the door in nothing but a tank top and underwear." Her eyes followed Emma's flustered form down to the juncture where her legs were still stuck in the sweatpants, raking over the bare flesh that was exposed.

"Yea, well," Emma grumbled as she pulled herself up and yanked her pants on, oblivious to Regina's disappointed features as her legs got covered. "I knew what I was getting into then. You surprised me, that's all." She turned to look at Regina. "So why have you barged into my bedroom all of a sudden? Did you find the popcorn I snuck into the corners of your couch?" She continued with an innocent grin, her confidence back now that the initial surprise was over.

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "Of _course_ that's something you would do," she replied with a corresponding eye roll. "Actually, I was here regarding something that didn't happen until after you invariably decided to shove popcorn into my couch." She said dryly with a pointed look.

"Can we move this to the kitchen?" Emma responded instead. "I just," she gestured to the room that had clutter everywhere and half packed boxes. They were getting ready to move to the new apartment in a couple days. "Wasn't really expecting to host anyone in my bedroom." She walked over to the bedroom door and waved in the general direction of the kitchen.

"If you insist." Regina responded. She strode confidently over to where Emma was and as she passed, lowered her voice and all but purred, "though I do hope that we will revisit this particular room later tonight."

Emma's mouth instantly dried up as she ran her now shaky hand through her hair, tousling it. "I… uhhh… well…" she started, only to realize that Regina had already disappeared down to where the kitchen was. Stumbling forward, she propelled herself into the kitchen gracelessly as her mind tried to catch up with what Regina had just said.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "What…" she gestured hopelessly back in the vague direction of her bedroom, "What did you say?" she asked. Not quite believing what she'd heard.

"You heard me," Regina smirked. "So, are you going to offer me something to drink? Or do you always treat visitors like this." She brushed an invisible piece of lint off of her blouse, "And your boss and a _queen_ at that."

Emma shuddered at the word and her mind could not help the barrage of images of the two of them, Queen and Savior, having sex on the kitchen counter, and then again in the bedroom as Regina had so implied.

Shaking herself out of it, she straightened and pulled herself together. If she thought about it, this was just what she'd wanted anyways. She just didn't quite expect it so soon and quite so direct. Emma grinned ruefully to herself, she did make quite the move on Regina before she left her house. She suspected that Regina had read the letters she had written her and is finally here and they could talk about the next steps.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked as she opened a cabinet. "I was just…"

"Neither," Regina responded, cutting her off.

"I thought you just said…" Emma trailed off confused and turned to where Regina was standing only to find her a lot closer than she was a few seconds ago.

"Do you know," Regina said lowly, "how incredibly _rude _it is, to say the things you did and then just leave?"

"I was just…"

"And," Regina pressed on as she stalked even closer, eyes glinting, "to have no follow through to say the least!"

Emma opened her mouth but then fell silent as Regina shot her a warning look. "I did some thinking though about what you said," Emma put her hands slightly behind her to rest on the edge of the counter as Regina stepped even closer, trapping her as she had trapped Regina just earlier that night. "You said you wanted a Queen to take what she wanted, right?"

"Right?" She asked again when Emma didn't respond.

Emma nodded her head vigorously and a soft "right," was heard exhaled out as a breath.

"So, _Emma_," Regina purred, "how far are you willing to let _this_ Queen go?"

Emma couldn't believe this was happening. She had wanted the confrontation to give Regina some courage. That paired with the letters, she was sure that Regina would come talk to her and Emma could then tell her that she'd picked between the three people vying for her attention. She was going to tell Regina that she'd picked her. Never, did she think that Regina would respond in this particular way.

Emma grinned at this development. She would much rather prefer this anyways. "As far as you want," she responded boldly and placed her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her flush against herself, reveling in the heat radiating off of the Mayor.

She noticed the relief and twinkle that softened Regina's features before it turned into desire. Her eyes burned with a fire that made Emma shiver just to see. "Good," Regina responded. "Just so you know," she continued as she threaded her hands into Emma's locks. "I want _all_ of you," she finished as she pulled Emma towards her and their lips collided, hot and heavy.

Emma let out an involuntary sigh and moved her lips against Regina's. Soft, inviting, and of course, with a bit of a push and pull and battle of the lips to see who would be in control. Regina moved over her almost frantically, as if trying to memorize every inch of Emma's mouth. Her lips curled into a smile at this. Emma couldn't imagine how many times Regina must've imagined doing this to her. Those letters had been going on for months.

She drifted her hands up from Regina's waist, stroking her side up and down as they continued to kiss. Her hands tugged at the blouse with her movements, causing the material to wrinkle and come untucked. With a sudden groan and a feeling of weightlessness, she felt Regina suddenly wrap her hands around her thighs and lift her onto the counter. Emma's hands gripped the counter edge.

"Oh my god, Regina," she said as she broke apart for air. Regina gave her an almost evil glint. "It's not Regina right now, darling," she responded huskily. Emma quirked her brows in question for a brief moment before she picked up on the implication.

"Your Majesty," she corrected. She was helpless to fight the wave of heat that went to her core as she saw Regina's face darken with desire with just those two words. Deciding to play off of that, Emma continued, voice lowered, "I'm yours for anything you want, _My Queen_."

Regina groaned and her lips latched on to the side of Emma's neck, placing kisses as well as random bites up the length of her neck. She tilted her head to provide Regina with all the access she wanted. Regina moved up to her ear and gently tugged on it with her teeth.

"You don't," Regina said between kisses, "know how," her hands flitted at the edge of Emma's tank top, "long I've wanted to do this," she finally finished as her hands dipped just under and brushed Emma's bare skin. Emma shivered in pleasure and felt an insistent pull in her lower abdomen. At this rate, she didn't think she was going to last very long. Regina's hands on her hot, flushed skin was a relief and she found herself aching for more bare skin contact.

"Hey," Emma breathed out, putting a hand to stop Regina. Regina immediately pulled back as if afraid she had crossed the line. Uncertainty filled her features and Emma could see her struggling to put her walls up. "No no no you don't," Emma quickly interjected, reaching out and taking Regina's chin in her hand. "All I wanted to tell you was that you don't have to worry about going slow right now. We can go slow another time," she watched Regina's expression carefully and was relieved to see the uncertainty fade away and her confidence returning. "Trust me," she said, "I'm ready for this."

With a curt nod, Regina came back in for another kiss as her hands returned to her place just underneath Emma's tank top. Emma squirmed, wishing she hadn't put her sweatpants back on. As if reading her mind, Regina's hands dipped between the elastic of her sweatpants and she shot Emma a questioning look. Wordlessly, Emma shifted her weight to lift her hips in a silent invitation. With a grin, Regina quickly removed the sweatpants and threw them carelessly on the kitchen floor. Emma shivered as her bare legs touched the cold kitchen counter.

"Much better," Regina purred as her hands came to rest on Emma's bare thigh. She stroked the expanse of her smooth leg.

"Please," Emma whispered as she lifted her hips, wanting some sort of contact, "please."

Regina didn't think anything could be better than the sight she was witnessing in front of her now. The Savior, begging her for something only she had the power to give. "Please, what, Emma?" she asked with a smirk as she trailed her hands lazily up and down Emma's thigh. Up… and down… each time, closer and closer to her center.

"Fuck me," Emma ground out in frustration. "Your Majesty… please… fuck me," she implored.

"All you had to do was say it," Regina responded as she placed a finger firmly down onto the growing wet patch she could see soaking through Emma's panties. Emma groaned at the contact and her hips involuntarily jerked.

"Yesss," she hissed out, causing Regina to grin triumphantly. Regina could feel her own wetness as she shifted in her place but pushed it to the back of her mind. Right now, she just wanted Emma and wanted to give Emma whatever she desired. Regina could feel the heat radiating off Emma's center and her desire to touch her there without any barriers became overwhelming.

Regina pulled the underwear off to the side and cold air met Emma's hot center causing her to shiver a little and open her eyes, hooded with desire, to look down at Regina. Regina had a hungry look about her that made Emma let out a small whimper. "Don't tease," she said. "Not now."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm taking what I want," Regina responded as she touched Emma there for the first time and slid a finger up the length of her slit, gathering up wetness as she went. "And what I want right now?" She asked rhetorically as she grabbed the underwear with the other hand. Emma's hips lifted up again immediately. "Right now, I want you… to be screaming my name," Regina finished as she ripped off the underwear in one swift movement and buried a finger up to the knuckle at the same instance with her other hand. Emma's warm, soft, silky sex cradled her finger as if it were something precious.

"Oh… FUCK" Emma exclaimed as she felt the welcomed intrusion come suddenly. "Yes, oh my god, Regina… My Queen… Your Majesty," she rambled on as her hips rocked, trying to take more of her finger in. Regina groaned at the feeling of Emma, wrapped around her. This was more pleasurable than anything her mind had come up with.

"That's right Emma," Regina breathed heavily. She pulled her finger out slowly… and slammed it back in. Emma moaned loudly. "Scream my name, Emma." She pulled her finger out again and positioned a second in front of her entrance. Emma's hips lifted instinctively, seeking the fullness it had just lost.

Slowly Regina sunk two fingers just an inch in before pulling back out. "Oh god," Emma whispered as she grasped at Regina's hair to pull her face in for a searing kiss. "Please," she breathed between kisses. Regina smiled and sunk them deeper… and deeper… until they couldn't go any further. She felt Emma shift her hips in a rocking motion and decided to put her out of her misery. Regina couldn't take much more of it anymore anyways.

She began to move her fingers at a steady pace, eliciting moans of pleasure from Emma. Emma had forgotten about kissing Regina then and had her face lifted up to the ceiling. Her hands gripped the kitchen counter as she continued to move her hips in unison with Regina's motion. Seeing the opportunity, Regina leaned in to capture her neck between her lips. She scraped her teeth down Emma's neck as she increased her pace. In. Out. In. Out.

Emma began squirming beneath her, hips began moving in unrythmic, wild, and uncontrolled movements. "That's it, Emma," Regina panted. "Scream my name," she reminded her as she went even faster. "Who's doing this to you?" Regina demanded from Emma.

"Oh God," Emma responded.

"Not God…" Regina responded with a couple hard thrusts. "Who?"

"Reginnnna," Emma moaned, "Regina, Regina, My Queen…. Regina," she chanted as she felt herself tighten into a tighter and tighter ball. Regina could feel Emma tighten around her and knew that she was close.

"Come on, Emma," she coaxed. "Scream my name!" With the last final thrusts of her fingers, Reginal heard Emma yell her name as she clenched tight and tumbled over the edge.

Emma slumped back to lean on the kitchen cabinets as she came down from her high, breathing heavily and looking content. She glanced down at Regina who still had her fingers buried deep inside her but had ceased moving it as to not set off Emma's too sensitive nerves. Regina was looking at the juncture where her fingers disappeared into her depths with a pensive look on her face.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma said softly causing her took look up with a watery smile on her face. "Are you…" Emma squinted as if she wasn't seeing clearly. "Are you crying?"

A half choked laugh came out of Regina. "Happy tears," she responded as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Emma. "I still can't believe that just happened."

Emma glanced at her discarded and forgotten clothes on the floor, clad in just her tank top and noticed that Regina was still fully clothes though they were rather ruffled. "Well," Emma said, "You better believe it." She gently pushed Regina so that she stepped a few steps back, allowing Emma to get off the kitchen counter.

"Because, if I recall… you did say earlier that you wanted to revisit my bedroom." She walked past Regina, putting a little sway in her hips. "And in my opinion," she raked her eyes over Regina's form, "you are wearing _way_ too much."

With a smirk, Emma motioned with her finger and started walking to the bedroom.

**What are your thoughts? If I did a good job… cold showers should have been needed **

**It's safe to say that from now on, this story will contain more where this came from… The story IS rated M after all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Is everyone thirsty for more? Because there is more smut in this chapter. You've been warned!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate every one of you and all my story followers!**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I'm really glad you read those letters, by the way," Emma tossed over her shoulders as she walked up the stairs, clad in nothing but her tank top and Regina trailing hungrily behind.

Regina stopped short as what Emma said caught up with her. "What letters?" She asked, curious.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and twirled around. "What do you mean, what letters? The ones I wrote and gave to you earlier today? I figured that's why you stopped by."

Regina's brows furrowed in confusion. "You didn't hand me anything but those work…" she trailed off. "The work papers?!" She exclaimed.

"You didn't get a chance to open that yet?" Emma asked, surprised. "I figured that's why you came over here."

"What did they say?" Regina demanded, curious to know what Emma would've written in them to have her expecting this response from her.

"Granted," Emma continued as if she didn't hear Regina, "I didn't think you'd stop by this soon." She continued up the steps to the bedroom, "and I _definitely_ didn't expect this as the outcome," she finished gesturing to the two of them and what they had just done.

She plopped herself on the bed unceremoniously, "But since you didn't get a chance to read them, I'm impressed you gathered the courage to come anyways." Emma smirked at Regina, "That goodbye pep talk I gave you really worked, huh?" she mused.

"Please," Regina scoffed with no real menace behind it, "that hardly counts as a pep talk." She paused for a moment, "I am curious now though," she admitted. With a brief moment of hesitation, her curiosity won over her desires and she waved her hand and the envelope that was sitting in the foyer table of her house now appeared in her hand.

"You have to read that now," Emma whined. "We were just getting to the good part!" She pointed to Regina and then to the bed.

Regina laughed, "you should not have brought up these letters then. Besides, I'm curious to know what this is."

Emma grimaced. "Don't laugh, okay?" She picked at her bedsheets. "I wasn't exactly expecting to be present when you read them." Emma then decided that sitting while half naked in the room with a fully dressed Regina was too awkward for the time being, especially since Regina would be _reading_ before they could pick up where they left off, so she pulled the sheets to cover herself. Of course now she would have to wait for Regina to read her letters and hopefully still be in the mood to continue after the fact. She sighed half dejectedly.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the expression on Emma's face. "Come now," she chided, "It's not like you didn't have your turn already," she pointed out.

"I'm not all selfish you know?" Emma protested. "Actually, I was _really_ looking forward to returning the favor," she pointedly looked at Regina's crotch causing her to blush a little.

Regina said quietly, almost so quiet that Emma didn't catch it, "we'll still get to that."

Emma's face broke out into a shit-eating grin. "Okay then," she said as she got comfortable to wait for Regina to read. "You can sit, you know?" She patted the bed beside her. "I'm not going to bite… yet," she winked.

Regina nodded and sat at the edge of the bed; body turned slightly away from her. She didn't really want Emma seeing her facial reactions to whatever it was that she had written. Carefully, Regina opened the envelope and was surprised to see more than just a page in it.

She pulled out a few sheets of paper, all typed out and printed on crisp, white paper.

_Regina,_

_First off, I wanted to say that this is not a love letter. Do you remember writing that to me in your first letter? I certainly do._

_That's right… I've finally figured out who my secret admirer is. Took me long enough so I'm sorry for that._

Regina smiled at this as she continued to read.

_I also want to say sorry because I can't write fancy letters like you do but I will try my best._

_Honestly, I feel really bad that it took me this long to figure it out. Knowing how I was starting to fall for the person behind the letters made me realize that these feelings you have must run really deep to be able to convey that all through letters._

_Sorry if you have been hurt by me, even if unintentionally._

_I wasn't joking the other day when I confided in you and said there was a third person that might have my interest. Actually… that's the only person that holds my interest._

_That's right. Not Neal… Not Hook… you._

_Even though I feel downright terrible that you must've misconstrued (do you like my use of fancy word here? __)_

Regina chuckled out loud reading that, causing a soft smile to grace Emma's face. She scooted closer and put her arms around Regina from behind, resting her back to her front. Regina used her free hand to absentmindedly stroke Emma's hand as she continued to read.

…_misconstrued what had happened between Hook and myself yesterday… In a way, I'm glad that it happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten that handwritten letter you must've written while you were pissed drunk. Was I right?_

Regina stopped at that. Pissed drunk. She thought back to the morning when she woke up. She remembered being in a panic, afraid that she had drunkenly sent a letter to Emma but had concluded that that did not happen as there was no sign on her computer that she had written anything. She groaned out loud as she remembered the pen laying on her desk, out of place.

"What?" Emma asked, curious.

"The pen," Regina responded vaguely.

"What pen?"

"I didn't remember writing you a letter that night," Regina admitted. "I was so drunk; I couldn't remember what happened. The only thing out of place the next morning was a pen that was just laying on my desk."

"Well," Emma responded, "like I said in the letter," Emma rubbed small circles on Regina's thighs where her hands were. "I feel terrible that it happened… but I'm glad I got the letter." She placed a kiss on the small of her neck.

"It was going to come out sooner or later, I suppose," Regina said. "Though… I have no complaints at how the events are unfolding."

She fell silent than and began to read.

_Do you know how I found out by the way? It's the way you wrote the "M". Such fancy penmanship was bound to catch up to you one day. It matched the ones on your signatures as Mayor._

_Now, on to my last apology._

"There's more to apologize for?" Regina mused out loud.

"Hush, just read," Emma said with a small eye roll that Regina couldn't see.

_I'm sorry for stringing you along at Granny's earlier with the hot chocolate. You see, Ruby told me something and I wanted to test that out for myself. Just to make sure she wasn't lying, of course. Who knew my moans while drinking hot chocolate could have such a reaction!_

Regina flushed, remembering how her body responded to that sound.

_Do you wonder if that's how I sound if we were to actually have sex?_

Regina shifted, beginning to feel a tightening in her lower abdomen. Emma began to rub bigger circles on her thighs silently.

_I hope we get to find out one day. Some of your letters got quite heated, you know? They made me take more than just a few cold showers. Now that I know it's you, I can't help but wonder how those will all play out. Perhaps we can make a list and work our way through them?_

_But in case you wanted to know how I would have responded to you… I saw your eyes darken with desire at Granny's when I had my drink. It got me thinking of a lot of things… like how I wanted to grab you right then and kiss you._

Emma placed a kiss on Regina's neck and she sighed.

_Then, I would slowly reach down… you were wearing your pencil skirt as usual so it would make it easy for me… and I would stroke your thigh and inch my way up… under your skirt… just to check if your panties are wet._

_Would they be?_

Regina let out a small groan at this and Emma smirked. Looked like she got to the good part. She remembered writing out those words. She honestly had thought this was why Regina teleported herself to her bedroom, because she had read the letter and had gotten to this section. Looked like she hadn't even read it yet. This was even better. Emma remembered what she wrote.

Very slowly, she traced her hands in bigger and bigger circles on Regina's thighs, moving further and further up her leg. Unfortunately, Regina was donning slacks today instead of the skirt from this morning, but she would make do.

Regina shifted slightly, hyperaware of what Emma was doing and knew that she was enjoying acting out what she had written in the letter. In all honesty, this was getting her extremely worked up. She felt Emma's hands slide up her thigh until they reached the junction of her hips. She worked through the haze to try to keep reading.

_Anyways, I would check… if you let me… and I know that I will without a doubt, find you wet… and wanting… me. _

Emma's hands dipped into the juncture of Regina's legs and brushed over her clothed core lightly. A gasp escaped her mouth and her hands gripped the letters, putting slight creases in them.

"Emma," she breathed.

"Aren't you going to keep reading?" Emma responded with a smile in her voice. She brushed over Regina's core again, putting slightly more pressure and relished in the heat that radiated off.

"Can't… Concentrate," Regina responded between breathes.

"Well try," Emma responded. "Or I'll just stop." She stilled her hands.

"Don't you dare. I'll try," Regina exhaled raggedly as Emma resumed her light touches.

_Really, in this dream scenario, the diner would be empty so I would be able to do whatever I want with you. _

_I would lay you out on the table, legs spread for me, skirt hiked up to your waist… and I would taste and drink you like you were the best hot chocolate that I'd ever had. _

Emma's hands at this point had come to the zipper of Regina's slacks and she was pulling them down. She dipped her fingers into the opening and came in contact with Regina's underwear.

"You are soaked," Emma said with a mixture of awe and pride.

Regina bit back a groan and hissed out in pleasure as Emma stroked her through her underwear, "What did you expect?"

Emma smirked, "Nothing less really," she said almost nonchalantly. "You okay finishing up the rest of the letters later? Because," She slipped one finger under the edge of the panty. It was an awkward position but the gasp from Regina was definitely worth it. "I'm getting impatient," she finished as she swiped very gently over her wet folds and retracted her hands.

"Oh yes," Regina responded quickly as she dropped the letters onto the bedroom floor.

Before she could turn around to face Emma though, she found herself pulled tight to Emma's chest. "Like this for just a moment," Emma responded as her hands came to rest on her hips. "I just want to feel you."

Emma confidently shifted her hands up towards Regina's chest and came to rest just under her breasts. They traced invisible lines there for a split second before Regina felt her breasts being cupped and massaged. She tilted her head back and sighed. Emma pushed and tugged at the buttons of her blouse until a few of them came off, exposing Regina's bra and her hands went right back to where they were, drawing circles and massaging her. Regina felt her nipples harden under the fabric of the bra and shifted slightly, wishing that the bra was gone.

"Say what you want," Emma whispered in her ear. "Your wish… is my command."

"Take it off," she responded.

She felt cool air on her back as Emma shifted away from her. She was about to make a sound of protest but then felt her hand snake up the back of her now untucked blouse. With a flick of her hand, Regina's bra came undone.

Regina looked back at her with a quirked brow. "Had some practice, have you?"

"Whatever," Emma said with a shrug, "That's how I take my own off."

"Riiiiight," Regina drawled despite the fact that she believed her.

Emma ignored her and tugged at Regina's shoulder lightly. Getting the message, she let herself lie back on the bed, feet still hung over the edge on the floor. Emma had moved off to the side and looked down at her.

"This is not Granny's diner table," she began as she moved to settle herself between Regina's legs. "But it'll have to do for now," she winked as she reached down and quickly undid the rest of the blouse buttons.

Regina assisted Emma in taking off the blouse but merely watched in rapt fascination at the open admiration in Emma's features as she slid the bra straps down her arms and finally removed that last bit of clothing between her and Regina's breasts.

"So beautiful," she said as she looked fondly at the stiffened peaks. "Very fitting for a Queen," she said decidedly.

Emma reached over and took them in her hands once more, causing Regina to sigh in contentment as they met bare flesh for the first time. She felt her nipples stiffen even more a shifted again, wanting more and wanting more soon. Emma gave a smile and leaned down and replaced a hand with a warm mouth. She swirled her tongue and flicked it across the stiff peak and with a light suck, let her go with a "pop". She switched over to the other to provide it the same treatment as her hands shifted further south, scraping lightly with her nails as she did so.

Regina involuntarily lifted her hips slightly, hoping for a friction that wasn't quite there yet.

"Getting eager?" Emma asked with a glint in her eyes. "I'll get there," she promised. To help alleviate some pressure, Emma placed a knee right below Regina's center. She groaned and pushed herself down, relieved at the pressure against her center. Regina tried to rock herself onto Emma's lower thigh but Emma pulled back with a smirk.

She groaned in frustration which caused Emma's smirk to widen. As if deciding to take pity on her, Emma reached to the waistband of her slacks and unbuttoned it. Regina raised her hips to assist as she pulled of her pants and underwear in one go. The cold air touched Regina's heat for the first time that night and she shivered in anticipation.

Regina noticed the darkening of Emma's eyes as she focused in on her very wet core and she felt the very last of her insecurities fall away and out of memory. There was no question to how much Emma wanted her. Emma's eyes darkened as she took in the sight of Regina's perfect body below her. Spread out, wet, and waiting.

Emma reached out and stroked the length of Regina's slit almost reverently, allowing Regina to let out a pent up sigh and relax into the bed. She slid her fingers back and forth each time sliding further north until she brushed Regina's bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Emma," Regina breathed out, gripping the sheets around her. Emma smiled and dialed in on her clit, moving back and forth on it, applying slightly more pressure each time. The wetness from Regina made the movements smooth and controlled.

"Yes," Regina responded, moving her hips to get more friction. "More."

"Your wish," Emma responded as she dropped to her knees, "my command," she leant in and breathed a waft of hot air onto Regina's center.

Emma felt an involuntarily sigh of relief escape her as her mouth found purchase with Regina's core. She slid her tongue from her entrance up to the nub and flicked up once she reached it, eliciting as gasp from Regina. She felt her hands thread into her hair in an effort to keep Emma where she was even though she had no plans on being anywhere else.

Emma moaned as she swirled her tongue around Regina, relishing in her taste. She pulled her head back just long enough to give Regina a deep look and say, "Much better than Granny's hot chocolate… just as I thought," before diving back in.

Regina began a mantra that almost sounded like a prayer as Emma continued to drive her closer and closer to the edge. When Emma dipped her tongue just barely inside, she thought she would burst but the tongue withdrew from there just as quickly that Regina wondered if it was imagined.

She then felt one of Emma's hands drifting towards her center, slowly trailing up her inner thigh and she quivered with anticipation. Emma fingers reached her destination and she dipped one in just an inch before pulling it back out all the while, moving her tongue over Regina's pearl.

Regina groaned in frustration and lifted her hips, hoping to keep the finger captive. She felt Emma smile while against her. Emma didn't disappoint the second time. She placed two fingers at Regina's entrance and inch by inch, slowly sank into her heat until they couldn't go any further. Regina let out a moan as she felt her body accommodate Emma.

She pulled her fingers out until they almost fully left Regina and pushed them back in, starting up a steady but slow pace. Regina's hips began to move in accordance with Emma's thrusting as Emma's mouth re-latched on to her clit, stroking long strokes once again.

Growing desperate for something more, Regina began to move her hips up and down a little faster and was relieved to find Emma picking up on the ques and responding in kind with her own fingers. Faster and faster, Emma plunged into Regina and her tongue became more focused and rougher on Regina's nub.

"Oh, Emma, Emma, Emma," Regina chanted as she felt her core begin to tighten. "Yes, just like that," she continued, panting, hands gripped into the sheets. She felt herself tighten around Emma's fingers and her hips began to move in a rhythmless pattern as she writhed on the bed. Emma's free hand anchored her hip to the bed to keep her grounded as she pounded her fingers inside Regina and coaxed the high out of Regina with her tongue.

With a cry of Emma's name, Regina arched off the bed and it was as if time itself stopped, keeping Regina tensed, arched over the bed, as the biggest orgasm she's ever felt crashed into her.

Emma slowed her ministrations to lead Regina down from her high until she was slumped back onto the bed, spent and boneless. It was then that Emma stopped and popped her head up with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Regina said contently with a smile.

"Best thing ever," Emma responded as she plopped down besides her. "Best night ever," she corrected herself. "I'm incredibly happy."

Regina hummed in agreement as she felt Emma's arm sling around her waist. "I'll have to read the rest of those letters," she commented.

Emma chuckled, "the rest of that are responses to letters you've written me. I figured it was time you got some back, you know?"

"About time," Regina grumbled.

"It's not my fault you took months before you would man up and tell me it was you," Emma accused jokingly.

"Watch it," Regina warned with no menace behind it.

"Or what?" Emma retorted.

"Or…" Regina flipped over so that she was now straddling Emma on the bed. "I'll keep you up all night," she responded huskily.

"Hmmmm," Emma hummed, pretending to contemplate the response. "I think I can deal with that," she said with a grin as she pulled Regina in for a kiss.

* * *

**Thoughts? I hope you all think I'm starting to get the hang of writing smut. It was definitely something that I had not done before!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope everyone is still enjoying this story! Here's the next installment.**

**As it goes without saying, I don't own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 20**

A loud, insistent rattling sound pulled Emma from her deep slumber. She groaned and tried to chase away the heavy cloud of being woken up so suddenly. Her hand swung to the side of the bed, only to come into contact with something soft. Scrunching her brows in half-asleep confusion, she felt around and discovered soft locks of… hair? Glancing over, she saw Regina sleeping peacefully next to her with the sheets pooled just below her breasts.

Emma smiled as the sleep faded away to the background and she remembered just why she was so tired. They had stayed up well into the night, discovering each other's bodies over and over and over again. At one point, they had drifted off for just a little while, only to resume when they woke. In the middle of the night, Regina had also extricated herself from Emma to finish reading the majority of her letters. Those brought on more bouts of heated sex as well as tender moments that had tears forming in Regina's eyes even though she wouldn't admit it.

The rattling sound came again and Emma strained her ears to figure out what was going on. Shock came across her face as she realized that it must be her parents, Snow and Charming, coming into the house.

"Shit, shit, shit," Emma chanted. "Regina!" She said in a stage whisper, reaching over and shaking her roughly. "Wake up," she hissed.

"Wh…" Regina rolled over, giving Emma her back.

"Regina!" Emma yanked the blankets roughly off of Regina causing her to gasp and jolt upright due to the sudden rush of cold air on naked body. Regina glanced around, wide-eyed, looking confused. This was not her house…

She looked over at Emma and radiant smile began to dawn on her face at her realization until she noticed the panicked look on her face. "What is it?"

"My parents! I think they're home at the door!" Emma jumped off the bed and began frantically digging around for her clothes. Finding her tank top, the threw that on. "I can't believe I didn't even notice they didn't come home last night!" She paused mid search, "wait… my underwear and sweatpants are still in the kitchen," she hissed.

They heard the deadbolt on the door click open. Emma began waving her arms helplessly which caused Regina to laugh out loud. "My dear, you look absolutely ridiculous." She waved her hands at Emma. "Did you forget that I have magic?"

With a wave, Emma found herself fully dressed in last night underwear and sweatpants and Regina looking… well, perfect as always.

Emma grimaced, "Ugh, you couldn't get me a fresh pair of underwear?"

"Don't be picky," Regina said, straightening her blouse. "Learn how to do your own magic next time," she threw over her shoulder as she began to walk out the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

A clammering of voices drifted up towards them and Emma realized that Henry's voice was mixed amongst them.

"Henry!" She proclaimed when she saw him.

"Ma!" He responded, throwing himself into her.

"Oof," Emma grunted. "Did you have to do that while still wearing your camping bag?"

Henry nodded into the embrace and Emma chuckled.

"You were supposed to pick me up," he accused as he leaned back to look.

"That's right, Emma," Snow piped up from the doorway with Charming. "Your dad and I happened to stop at Granny's when we saw Neal and Henry there waiting for you. What were you doing?"

"What was I doing?" Emma responded with a laugh to herself. If only they knew. "What were _you _doing?" she turned it on them. "If I recall, you never actually told me you guys weren't coming home last night." Emma was glad they didn't otherwise they'd probably walk in on something no one ever wanted to think of their child doing. She chuckled at the thought.

"Oh, you know," Snow said nonchalantly, "David and I had a late night out, so we decided to get a local bed and breakfast for the night. Taking advantage of the quiet nights while we can." She patted her pregnant belly.

Regina finally trailed into the kitchen. "So, Miss Swan, I take it we are in agreement?"

"Uhh… I… what?" Emma stuttered, completely at a loss at what Regina was referring to. Did they come to an agreement on something?

"Tonight," Regina began slowly as if talking to a child, "after Henry goes to bed, I need you to stop by to go over a project that I need the Sheriff to implement…" She trailed off and looked at Emma pointedly.

"Tonight?" Snow interjected. "Can't you give her a break, Regina? Henry only just got back."

"Exactly why I'm not asking her to come earlier," Regina snapped snarkily. Face softening, she looked over at Henry. "How was your trip, honey?"

Henry smiled and went to his other mom for a hug. "It was really fun! We saw a lot of animals!" He exclaimed. "Why are you here so early anyways," he said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

Regina shook her head, "I don't know what you're implying, Henry. I just wanted to see you as soon as I could to make sure Neal didn't do anything idiotic to you." Emma nodded her head enthusiastically. Leave it to Regina to be master of cover up for what really happened. "If only Emma didn't _forget_ to pick you up…" Regina continued with a directed glare at Emma. She shrugged sheepishly, picking up on the playful glint in Regina's eyes.

"Oh, you know, I couldn't sleep," Emma mumbled.

"Why is that honey?" David chimed in with concern. "Eat something bad?"

A slight blush rose on Emma's face as she remembered just why she was up all night. "No no, nothing like that. Just… had a lot on my mind I guess," she trailed off. She really needed to learn how to be more eloquent like Regina she thought, grimacing to herself.

"Nevertheless," Regina said, "since I'm already here, do you mind if I take Henry for a couple hours? I'd like to catch up with him if that's all right." Her eyes looked hesitant, yet hopeful.

"Of course!" Emma exclaimed in a rush before her parents could interject. "I'll get the rest of the day with him anyways."

Regina nodded curtly and turned to Henry, "come, you will need to tell me about your trip. Let's go get some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed. He tossed his camping bag on the sofa and went out the door. "Come on, Mom!" Halfway out the door, he stopped and looked back. "Want to join us, Ma?" He asked Emma.

Emma looked at him with a smile, "No, catch up with your mom," she said, "I'm sure she wants to spend some time with you." Henry's face fell just slightly. He was trying to get his moms to spend more time together so that Regina would feel comfortable telling Emma how she feels.

"It's okay, Henry," Regina responded, patting him on the shoulder. They would need to let Henry know that they've finally gotten their act together soon. Perhaps that can be part of the conversation when Emma comes over later. "Run along, I'll be down in just a bit."

Henry nodded and skipped out of the apartment complex to wait for his mom.

Emma trailed after Regina just outside the door and pulled it mostly closed so that her parents couldn't eavesdrop. "So… tonight, huh?" She asked. "You were serious about wanting me over after Henry's asleep?"

Regina smirked and purposely looked Emma up and down slowly. "Definitely." She licked her lips causing Emma to gulp and feel a rush of heat.

"Uh… yea.." Emma stumbled out, "I'll – uh – see you later then." She made to push open the door back to the apartment then changed her mind. Quickly, she closed the space between them and caught Regina's lips in a soft but quick kiss. "I enjoyed last night." She murmured softly. Her hands had found their way to Regina's waist and was lightly stroking it.

Regina hummed in agreement. "We'll have plenty of time to talk tonight, Emma." She chuckled. "Hmmm… I wonder…" she continued almost innocently. "We should definitely explore the use of my magic sometime soon," she trailed off suggestively as she flicked her eyes up and down Emma's body quickly.

A helpless yelp came out of Emma at the thought. "Oh my gosh, we can do that?" she asked breathlessly.

Regina smirked and leaned in close to Emma's ears. "My dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Stepping back briskly, she spun around to leave. "Tonight, Miss Swan," she said as she sauntered off, voice full of promises.

* * *

Confident knocks echoed throughout 108 Mifflin street at Regina bolted straight up out of her office chair. She had been pacing back and forth all evening, anxious for Emma to arrive after Henry had gone to bed. Finally, she had showered, changed to a power suit, and forced herself to sit at her desk to wait patiently. Patient resulted in twiddling her thumbs and tapping random patterns until she heard the rapping on her door.

She nervously ran her hands down her suit to make sure everything was in place. Regina debated all day what she would wear for the night and couldn't settle on anything so decided to wear something where she felt she had control.

The door swung open to reveal Emma, clad in her usual red leather jacket and skinny jeans. She was grinning sheepishly at her and Regina looked down to realize she had a single yellow rose in her hand. It looked eerily familiar and Regina let out a laugh when she realized where the rose came from.

"Are you giving me a flower from my own garden, Miss Swan?" She said teasingly, nerves washing away. Emma just had a way of making her comfortable.

Emma tilted a shoulder up in a half shrug. "It was late, so the shop was closed. I was trying to figure out all day how to bring you something without letting everyone know so I ended up seeing this on the side of your house. Also… I don't think I mind being called 'Miss Swan' when it's not said in malice."

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. "I'll have to install cameras to keep an eye on my plants." She gestured for Emma to come in. "Or I'll have to call the Sheriff to take care of my trespassing problem."

"I'm sure the Sheriff would understand where I'm coming from," Emma replied seriously while holding out the rose in front of her. "In all seriousness though. I want to do better. You've written all these amazing letters and I remember there's something you mentioned in your letters."

"Oh?" Regina quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"That you've never been on a date." Emma responded without skipping a beat. "So, Regina Mills." She flourished the flower in front of Regina again. "Would you let this underserving nobody take you out on a date tomorrow night?"

Regina felt a flutter of happiness inside her. "Of course, Emma," she said, taking the proffered rose in hand and lifting it up for a sniff. "And you're not a nobody. A Queen fell for you after all." She turned and walked towards the kitchen, heels clicking on the floor.

"Why are you always so dressed up anyways?" Emma wondered as she followed behind Regina, eyes raking her form, appreciating the view.

"Because I know I look good," came the response. Emma snapped her eyes to Regina's to find her smirking. Caught red handed.

"Can't blame a girl for looking. Especially now that she knows she can," Emma said nonchalantly. "By the way, we should talk about all..." she waved between the two of them vaguely, "this."

Regina stiffened slightly at that comment, unsure where Emma was headed. She busied herself getting a small vase for the flower that she got. "What about this?" She asked slowly.

"Hey," Emma said softly from close behind. She had picked up on Regina tensing. "Relax," she said comfortingly. "It's nothing bad."

"Well just spit it out then," Regina sniffed haughtily, slightly miffed that Emma picked up on her discomfort so easily.

"I just wanted to know if you were comfortable making this thing public. After we tell Henry of course!"

Regina placed the flower in the vase after filling it halfway with water and turned around, "and what's this… thing?" she inquired.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know yet. Was hoping we would talk about that? I mean… I think I know where you want to go but I just wasn't sure."

"And where do you presume I want to go?"

"A… relationship?" Emma responded, trailing off slightly at the end due to her uncertainty.

"Hmmm," Regina responded as if giving that thought. "I think that would be permissible," she responded lightly in a teasing tone.

"Oh good," Emma said in relief, "because that's what I want to. When did you want to tell Henry? Do you think we need to test the waters to see how he feels?"

Regina let out a light laugh, "No need to fret on that front. Henry already knows."

"What?!"

"He figured it out faster than you," Regina responded. "Honestly, are you sure you were a bounty hunter AND a Sheriff? I would think that your deduction skills would be better."

"How did he find out? Is he okay with it?" Emma asked, ignoring the dig Regina presented and focusing on Henry instead. She needed Henry to be okay with that whole thing, otherwise, she wasn't sure if either of them would be able to move forward with the relationship.

"Honestly, Emma," Regina said in a disappointing tone, "did you think that I would be here in this situation right now if our son knew how I felt and was somehow not okay with it?"

Emma chuckled sheepishly, "I suppose you're right."

Regina poured a couple glasses of wine for them on autopilot. She swirled hers around in her glass while Emma went straight in for a swig. Regina raised an eyebrow at her and exhaled in defeat. "I'm going to have to deal with a lot of your unruly and unsophisticated self, aren't I?"

Emma pretended to look offended. "Hey now, if I remember correctly, you have mentioned in your letters that despite acting like they irritate you, you find it somewhat endearing. Is that not the case?" she challenged.

"Sometimes endearing," Regina responded with a smile, "other times I'm appalled at the nonchalant behavior."

"Look at us," Emma said with a laugh, "having issues already. Day one of a relationship. We're destined to last."

"This is no different than our normal bickering," Regina retorted.

"Except now there's no malice behind it," Emma said, winking at her. "This is way more fun, by the way."

"Oh, I don't know," Regina responded teasingly, "I will admit that finding someone to challenge everything about me is quite… exhilarating."

Emma mimed taking notes in an imaginary notebook. "Duly noted under "Regina's kinks". We will have to have a night where we are at each other's throats." She nodded to herself, "and then it will get so heated that we end up ripping each other's clothes off."

A sputtering sound came from Regina as Emma said these things. "Miss…. Swan!" Her face felt the oncoming blush as she imagined the scenario. The thought of it was putting heat low in her core.

"Oh!" Emma continued, smirking at Regina's reaction. "It could be in public too," she chuckled gleefully, "imagine the surprise when everyone finds out we staged it just so we could have wild animal sex."

A sarcastic scoff came from Regina as she attempted to tame her blush in that same instance. "Wild animal sex," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. How she fell for such a crass woman, she would never know.

"Enough of this talk," she said louder so that Emma could hear her.

Emma paused and looked at her curiously, "I mean, okay," she shrugged, "if you want to talk about my kinks instead, I would be down," she said with a grin. She waved her hands vaguely, "you already know about my desire to have phone sex with you," she began.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "did I?"

"I told you that the voice you had would be amazing for phone sex," Emma protested. "You don't remember?"

"I thought you were just trying to throw me off my game."

"Well okay," Emma admitted, "that was mostly true at the time. But I also wasn't lying when I said it."

"I see," Regina responded, contemplating the meaning of this discovery. She had never actually tried phone sex before.

"When you're ready, of course," Emma responded, seeing the hesitation in Regina. "Or we don't have to! Like you said on the phone, the real thing would be much better anyways," she winked.

Regina felt herself relax at Emma's understanding. "Thank you," she said.

Emma shrugged. "No big deal."

Regina looked over at her fondly, "I can't believe you're mine now."

"Probably coulda had me earlier if you'd just told me you were the person behind the letters. I was ready to see where a relationship with that person was going to go well before today." Regina opened her mouth to defend her reasoning behind not exposing herself. "But," Emma continued, not giving Regina that chance, "I think this way helped us develop a friendship without the letters. Who knows, we might've gotten to this point later if we had kept it up."

"Either way, I'm glad it worked out," Regina said with a soft smile.

"Me too," Emma said, putting down her wine glass and walking closer to Regina. She placed her hand on her waist. "I'm yours now," she confirmed. She leaned in and captured Regina's lips in a soft kiss. "I belong to every part of you," she continued with yet another kiss. She continued peppering phrases in-between each kiss, lingering longer after each word. "The Mayor… Henry's Mom… Regina… even the Evil Queen."

Emma trailed her arms along the length of Regina's torso, drawing out a sigh. "Speaking of kinks," she whispered into Regina's ears. "Another one of mine is having you in your getup of the Evil Queen and demanding to have your way with me." She ghosted a kiss on Regina's neck, noting the hitched breath, and returned to her ear. "Maybe use a bit of your magic too," she nibbled Regina's ears.

Regina felt her knees grow weak from the thought and used the counter to support her weight. "What do you think?" she heard Emma whisper into her ear.

"That's an," Regina said between breathes, "extremely appealing idea." Her own hands were now gripping edge of Emma's jacket, itching to rip it off. She made motions to do just that when Emma's phone in her back pocket began to ring.

With a groan of disappointment, Emma pulled away slightly, face flushed and lips swollen from the kisses. She looked down at her phone and saw "Mary Margaret" flashing up at her.

"Better pick that up," Regina said reluctantly, "Otherwise she might send a search party here just in case I was doing something _wicked_ to you."

Emma chuckled. "If only she knew…" she trailed off and accepted the call. "Hey, Snow."

Regina could hear warbled talking on the other side and Emma combed a hand through her hair. "No, we're finishing up, there's no need to worry. I'll be home in 15 mins…. Yea… okay, bye." She clicked the phone shut and looked up apologetically over at Regina.

"I have to go."

"I picked up on that."

"It's half because she wanted to make sure I was still alive," Emma started, "I don't even know why she cares. Yesterday, I hung out with you but because her and David weren't home, they didn't freak out. So strange." She looked over sheepishly, "sorry for ranting."

"That's quite alright, dear." Regina put the wine glasses in the sink and began to make her way to the door. "What was the other half?"

"Oh. She wanted to see if I can stop by the gas station for a couple things. David is taking the night shift at the station so he can't do it."

As Regina opened the door, Emma turned back around. "Are we still on for tomorrow night? A date?"

"Yes dear. We are still on," Regina responded. "Let's tell Henry tomorrow as well so that he knows. I am trying my best not to keep things from him anymore."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Besides," she leaned in to pull Regina flush against her body. "This way, he'll understand that he needs to be out of the way for us to get our needs met," she winked and kissed Regina, her tongue finding purchase in her mouth. Regina let out a moan and held Emma close.

"Mhmm," Regina agreed breathlessly when they parted for some air.

"Think about me tonight," Emma said with a wink.

"I undoubtedly will."

After Emma had left, Regina retired to the bedroom and got ready for bed. She contemplated the events of the last couple days with a fond smile on her face. Finally, she had Emma. She didn't love easily but when she did, she loved hard. Her mind went to the phone sex conversation that Emma mentioned. She seemed to be wanting something like that. Emma had to leave earlier than Regina would have liked. She wanted to have her way with her again tonight but of course, Snow White, had to ruin her plans.

She toyed with her phone on the nightstand. If they couldn't have the real thing tonight… the phone sex idea was starting to grow on her. Decision made, she unlocked her phone and clicked to dial Emma's number.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I'm coming close to the end of this story... there will be a couple chapters left. Please Favorite this story if you've been enjoying it! Or wait until you see how it ends... and then favorite it ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next installment! Hope you all enjoy. I'm a bit self-conscious bc the situation in the story I've never tried myself so I hope I was able to imagine it done properly.**

**Chapter 21**

Emma's phone vibrated in her jacket as she was in the kitchen with Snow. She was in the middle of a quite animated conversation about what David and she had seen while taking a walk around the bed and breakfast.

Regina's name flashed on the screen of her phone and Emma debated letting it go unanswered. Mary Margaret was in the middle of a story after all.

"Hang on, Snow," Emma said after making up her mind. "It's Regina." After an offended look from Snow as she was cutoff midsentence, Emma picked up the phone. "Sherriff Swan speaking."

"Now now," the voice on the other end purred. "Why don't we file the role playing for another time?"

"Did you need anything, Madam Mayor," Emma responded, shivering slightly at the suggestive tone and praying that Regina would play along since Snow was looking suspiciously at her.

"What does she want?" Snow piped up. "You just saw her not long ago."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't you?" Regina's voice sounded on the phone. "Let me help you out." There was some rustling heard on the other end of the phone. "I'm calling, _Em-ma_, to make a fantasy of yours come true," Regina said huskily.

"Uhhh," Emma stammered as she pushed her chair back hastily to get up. She needed to get away from Snow as soon as possible at the rate this was going. "Let me just…" she looked over at Snow apologetically. "I'm sorry, Snow," she began.

"Where are you going?" She asked, offended.

"Regina just needs me to," Emma gestured over her shoulder pointlessly, "Uhh…."

There was a sigh of resignation from Regina's end of the phone. In a normal voice, she chimed in, "Tell Snow that I need to talk to you about the last part of the project from earlier tonight. You _did_ leave earlier than expected."

"Right," Emma said to herself and Regina. She looked over at Snow again, "Sorry, mom, Regina needs to finish up talking to me about the project. I left near the end to get you the things you were asking for."

"Fine," Snow responded, disappointed.

"We can chat tomorrow," Emma promised, already backing out towards the front door. "I'm just gonna take this call in my car so I don't wake Henry."

She quickly left the apartment and near bolted to her bug parked on the curb.

"What the hell, Regina?" She said once she was in. "I was in the middle of a conversation with Snow!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "I would have liked to see the look on her face if she had found out I called just to talk dirty to you." Emma shivered pleasantly at the phrase "talk dirty".

"I really need my own place. I had to come out to the car since I'm sharing a bedroom with Henry still."

"Thank goodness you're moving out in a few days," Regina responded. "Think about everything we could get up to with your own bedroom," she said suggestively. "Plus, I can soundproof the room with magic so you don't even have to stay quiet."

"Oh my God," Emma breathed, her heart rate picking up at the thought. "That sounds so hot."

"Eloquent as ever," Regina stated with a low chuckle. "So, _Miss Swan,_" she purred, "I hope you're buckled in for this wild ride ahead of you."

Emma's mouth dried up at this, "Uhhh… yea," she breathed, feeling constricted in her clothes.

"I want you to imagine, _Emma_, that what I'm about to tell you is what I would be doing to you if I were there.." Emma licked her lips in anticipation. "Now," Regina continued. "I'd like you to act out the things I'm about to tell you."

"Okay," Emma breathed with a hitch in her voice.

"I would trail my hands up to cup your breasts," Regina continued. Emma let out an involuntary groan at the thought. "Are you doing that?" Regina asked.

Emma trailed her hands up her own body and grabbed her breasts, giving them a squeeze. "Yes," she responded in a rasp.

"Good," Regina stated. "So am I," she said huskily. Regina rolled her nipples between her fingers through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She let out a small grunt of pleasure as she said into the phone. "I would tease your nipples through the fabric of your clothes until they're standing at attention, just waiting for me. While I'm doing that, my other hand will slide down your body and lightly cup your clothed sex."

There was labored breathing coming from Emma's side of the phone line as she acted out Regina's words. "Lightly cup," Regina reminded into the phone and she heard a corresponding growl of frustration.

"Are you always a tease?" Emma asked as she shifted her body but kept her hand light on her core. She wanted to play by the rules.

"Perhaps," Regina murmured. "Or I just love keeping you frustrated."

"God, woman," Emma breathed, "you're going to be the death of me."

Regina chuckled into the phone. "Where were we?" She traced circles around the junction of her own thigh, never allowing herself to touch where she needed the most. "Oh right," she said breathlessly. "I'd tease you, moving around the spot that I know you want me to be. I would move my hands so close that you shift your hips in the hopes of getting more friction." She paused for a while, listening to Emma's breathes on the other side. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Emma shifted in her seat of the car to get into a more comfortable position, allowing her legs to fall open just a bit more. "Frustrated," she grated out as she teased herself.

"Good," Regina responded. "Now, are you still wearing those jeans from earlier?"

"Mhmm," Emma responded. "Please tell me you're going to let me take them off," she almost begged.

"Don't be silly," Regina responded. "You're in a public place even if it's your car. Those will stay on."

Emma groaned in frustration.

"I would, however, reach under your shirt and unclasp your bra. With your bra unclasped, I'd snake my hands underneath the material to massage your wanting breasts. My fingers would tug at your nipples and feel how they strain against my palm."

"With my other hand, I'll tug at the button of your jeans until they come undone and slowly push the zipper down." Emma groaned as she followed the Mayors instructions, feeling herself grow hotter and wetter with each passing sentence. She was right, Regina's voice was perfect for phone sex.

Regina traced her own hands up her thigh, bunching the nightgown as she dragged her hands higher. She drew senseless patterns over the neatly trimmed hair that covered her core. "I would sneak my fingers past the waistband of your underwear, and stroke just above the junction of your legs."

"Regina," Emma begged as she did as she was told. She shifted her weight again to make room for her hand in her underwear.

"I would dip my hands just between and check just how wet and wanting you are for me," Regina finally said. They both dipped their hands and spread their folds. The accompanying gasp from both ends only served to push their desire to an even higher level. "Are you wet for me, Emma?" Regina rasped out as she slid her finger back and forth in her own wetness. "Because I'm undeniably wet for you."

"Yessss," Emma said with a hitched breath. "So wet." She moved along the length of her own slit, stopping just shy of her clit, knowing Regina had not asked her to move there yet. Her hips shifted in anticipation.

"Good," Regina groaned. "I don't think I can wait anymore, so I would move my fingers north and lightly brush over your sensitive pearl. I would move in circles, each time, pressing a little more firmly down." She heard Emma groan in relief as her hands found purchase with her clit.

"God, Regina," Emma breathed, "this is so good."

"As I continue to do that," Regina breathed, her voice starting to shake at her own ministrations. "I would randomly dip my fingers lower and tease your entrance, but I would not dip in."

Emma grunted at this. The temptation to just dip her fingers inside herself was extreme. "Give me some relief," Emma begged into the phone. "Put your fingers in me."

Regina chuckled lowly at this. "Queens do like to keep their subjects happy to an extent," she responded. "I would push my finger as far deep into you as I could… just because you begged for it." She followed her own words and slipped her own finger into herself, imagining it was Emma.

"Oh, yes," she heard on the phone as Emma did as she was told. Regina's own sex clenched at the sounds of Emma's voice. Emma shifted again in her seat as she tried to make more room for her hand so that she could push her fingers deeper into herself.

"I would start a steady rhythm," Regina continued as she began to move her finger in and out of herself. Getting a wild idea in her head, she said into the phone, "can you hear how wet I am for you?" She asked. She moved the phone off her ear and put it down next to her sex and the sound of her finger moving in and out against wet silky flesh sounded faintly through to Emma's ears.

Emma groaned loudly and Regina brought the phone back to her ear. "Yes… I can," Emma breathed as she sped up her own finger. "I'm so close".

"Me too," Regina admitted. "I would put a second finger inside you, Emma," she breathed into the phone as she positioned a second finger and plunged it deep inside her with an accompanying groan. "Did you do that for me?" Her own body adjusted easily to accommodate her second digit and she felt herself clench around them.

Emma shifted and lifted her hips as she positioned another finger over her entrance. She vaguely noted that her hand was starting to cramp from the tight space between her and the jeans, but she didn't care. "Yes, Regina," she responded as she slid a second finger in with the first. "It's so tight," she grunted out.

"Go faster, Emma," Regina said breathlessly as she sped up herself, bringing her closer to the edge. The palm of her hand pressed against her pearl with each push inside. "I'm so close," she rasped out.

"Me too," said the voice on the other end. "Oh my God, Regina," Emma panted. "Come with me?"

Regina groaned, the thought alone almost tumbling her over the edge. "I'll try," she ground out.

"Oh… Regina," Emma said as she moved her fingers faster and faster. "Regina… Your Majesty…" her voice built higher and higher as she felt herself reach her peak.

She cried out Regina's name in ecstasy and hearing that, Regina herself tumbled over the edge with a sharp intake of breath. There was no talking on either end for a minute as they both fought to catch their breathe.

"You fogged up my car windows," Emma accused in a satisfied voice.

Regina chuckled, "How is that possible when I wasn't even there, dear?"

"Not my fault your voice was exactly as I thought it'd be during phone sex," Emma retorted, zipping up her jeans and re-clasping her bra.

Regina hummed into the phone contently, "I'm glad I lived up to your fantasy."

"Lived up?" Emma said, "Madam Mayor, you've greatly surpassed any fantasy I could have."

Regina sniffed and said in a haughty tone, "I would have expected nothing less," she joked.

"Me neither," Emma admitted. "Of course you're perfect at this too." She cleaned herself up, got out of the car, and closed the door. "That was amazing by the way."

"It was for me too, dear."

"Well," Emma said as she got to the apartment door. "We are still on for the date tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well I'd better get back in the house before Snow thinks you kidnapped me."

Regina chuckled. "An evil part of me just wants to call her and let her know what I just did to her daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes even though she knew Regina couldn't see it. "Of course you do. See you tomorrow, Regina. I can't wait."

"Looking forward to it." Regina said and she clicked off the phone with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Emma scrutinized herself in the mirror the next evening, attempting to ensure that nothing was out of place. She had put more effort into her hair today and it fell in soft waves around her shoulder. With the activity she picked for the date, however, she wasn't sure if she would just be better off pulling her hair back out of her face.

With a groan of frustration, she wondered why she didn't pick a more cliché date and just picked a fancy restaurant. Granted, Regina being the Mayor, she probably had the money to eat at all the fancy restaurants she wanted. Emma looked at her normal jeans and tank top and grimaced. It's like she didn't even put in any effort.

The bedroom door swung open and Henry came in. "What are you doing, Ma?" He questioned. He didn't often see his mom standing in front of the mirror, fussing over her appearance. That activity was reserved for his other mother who always spent time in front of the mirror prior to leaving the house.

Emma shrugged, "just making sure I look okay, that's all."

"You look like you normally do," he pointed out which brought out a groan from Emma.

"Exactly the problem!" She exclaimed.

"Are you trying to dress up for someone?" Henry asked slyly.

Emma tossed a glance in his direction. "That's none of your business, kid."

"Okay okay, just curious, that's all." Henry responded quickly.

"Speaking of business," Emma continued, "when I get back tonight, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." She had texted Regina earlier asking if they could tell Henry about the two of them after their date and she had agreed. She planned on asking if they could just go ahead and let Charming and Snow know as well. Emma figured it was best just to get it over with, plus, she wanted the freedom to be out in public with Regina.

Henry grimaced, "Is it something bad? Did I do something?"

"Nothing bad, kid, don't worry. Now get out of the room, I need to finish getting ready. Snow and Charming already know I'm going to be out for dinner."

Henry nodded and clomped down the stairs to find his grandparents.

Emma ran through her mental checklist of everything that needed to be done and nodded in satisfaction. She had already contacted the guy down at the stables earlier and he assured her that everything was in place and there would be no one else there.

Her plan was to take Regina out on a horseback ride along with a picnic at their destination. She had spent all morning finding the perfect spot off of the trail for them to set up. Personally, she could do without the horseback riding, but Regina had mentioned in a letter that she missed doing that. Emma had never actually ridden a horse before but figured it shouldn't be too hard. They had assured her that they picked out a very patient, friendly, and well-trained horse for her to use.

If Regina was curious about their date activity, she had given no indication of such when Emma texted her to let her know what type of attire she was to wear. She prayed that this would live up to whatever expectations Regina had for a date. Ready, she left the apartment with hasty "goodbyes" and drove over to 108 Mifflin.

When the door opened for Emma, she stood in awe. She had thought the Mayor always looked hot in her Mayoral clothes, but this might actually beat out the power suit attire. Regina had on fitted jeans and a loose t-shirt. Emma had never seen her dressed casual to go out before and she decided that she would love to see it more often.

"Uhh," Emma started, finding her voice, "wow."

Regina's mouth twisted into a smile, "Woman of few words, I see." She quipped with no bite behind it.

Emma shrugged. "It was the best description I could come up with." She stepped to the side so Regina could join her on the walk back to her car parked on the side of the street. "It was that… or I was going to tell you how hot you looked."

Regina quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. "We need to expand your literary vocabulary." She said dryly.

"_Incredibly_ hot," Emma said smugly. "That better?"

Regina chuckled. "If you say so. So, where are we going?" She asked as they got in the car.

"You'll see," Emma responded vaguely. "It's not far though."

Regina hummed and contently sat in the car as Emma's car radio played Taylor Swift through the speakers. She found herself tingling with excitement at the prospect of heading out on a date with Emma. In her mind, this marked the relationship as something more serious rather than just two people having an itch scratched. It wasn't that she thought the only reason Emma was around her was because she wanted to have sex, but there had been a lot of that in a very short time.

Her eyes wide and curious, she took in the scenery as Emma turned to drive down a wide gravel path. Up ahead she could see a barn on the side as well as stables.

"Are we going riding?" Regina asked.

"Yup," Emma responded. "Think that's something you'd like?" She asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"I would love it." Regina responded enthusiastically. "But," she looked over at Emma. "Have you ever ridden?"

"Nope. I've not." Emma shrugged, "it can't be that hard. No big deal."

"I'll assist you if needed."

"No way," Emma responded adamantly, "I'm not going to need help." She pulled and parked randomly in the grass and got out. "Come on. They helped put the saddles on the horses already."

As they walked towards the stable, Regina noticed that the place had been modernized to some extent. Directly inside of the stable to the right, there was a wooden desk that had a fan sitting at the top. Behind it, there was a regular sized refrigerator.

"Your guy is the first stall on the right," Emma said as she went behind the desk. "Go ahead and get him out, I need to grab a couple things."

Regina nodded and made her way to the stall. As she did, she saw a black horse head appear and nicker quietly in her direction. She smiled and walked over, extending a hand for him to sniff. He was a magnificent stallion, muscles rippling off his body as he shifted his weight on his legs. Regina stroked his muzzle and murmured quiet words to him as they got acquainted.

There were muffled curses and stomping as Emma walked over, arms laden with things. There was a big wicker basket that took both her hands to carry and a large blanket over her shoulders.

"Shit," Emma panted as she plopped the basket down. "What's in here anyways, bricks?"

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina admonished half-heartedly. She couldn't help but find Emma quite adorable as she struggled with the basket. It also didn't hurt that they showed just how toned Emma's arms were.

"With stuff this heavy, I think it warrants the language," Emma retorted petulantly. She looked at the stall next to Regina. "That ones mine," she said. She pointed at the basket and blanket on the floor. "This is supposed to go on the back of your guy because he's bigger." Regina nodded and busied herself with getting her stallion out of the stall and the items loaded on.

As she worked, she kept hearing Emma grumbling and cursing under her breath as she tried to do the same for her mare. The mare was standing patiently, waiting for Emma to mount her but Emma continued to walk circles around the horse, muttering and pulling on the stirrup straps.

"Problem, Emma?" Regina finally asked after another particularly loud groan.

"How the hell are you supposed to get on this thing?" Emma complained as she made yet another lap around the horse.

Regina chuckled. "Like this," she said as she place her foot into the stirrup and swung herself effortlessly onto her saddle, her muscles remembering the familiar movement.

"Wow," Emma said. "That was hot."

Regina rolled her eyes despite the butterflies in her stomach. "Did you catch that? Or were you too busy in the gutter?"

"I got it." Emma said. She placed her foot in and pushed herself up. Halfway up, she realized she had placed the wrong foot down and was not going to be able to get on the horse properly unless she felt like sitting backwards. Midway up, she tried to readjust, causing her to land on the horse, draped across on her stomach. She grunted as she used the saddle handle to try to rotate and dislodge her foot so she could swing it around.

Regina couldn't help the laugh the bubbled out of her watching the event unfold. "Still don't need help, dear?" She called out to the now panting blonde who was using her arms to hold her weight while trying to detangle her feet.

"Piece… of… cake…" Emma grunted out with each failed effort. The horse shifted the weight on her feet causing Emma to let out a yelp of surprise as she clung on to the saddle. The shifted movement however, caused the stirrup to finally free her captive foot so Emma pulled and rotated herself on the saddle until her leg finally got around the horse's other side.

"Whew," she said with a grin as she sat up. "See? Didn't need any help."

Regina shook her head in amusement at the tousled hair and the skewed top. "You look like you got in a fight."

"Maybe I did," Emma retorted.

"Right… With an inanimate object."

"The horse is alive!"

"You were fighting with the saddle, dear."

Emma harrumphed and pointedly looked away in mock annoyance. "Let's get going," she said instead. "We still have to go eat dinner."

"Yes," Regina steered her horse around. "Lead the way, Savior." She grinned to herself as she watched Emma pick up the reigns and try to figure out how to make the horse walk forward. With a few jerky starts, they were finally off.

* * *

"This is beautiful," Regina admitted as the dismounted their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. Emma had led them to a clearing in the forest and there was the sound of a nearby creek, trickling.

"I had to do a lot of hiking and research to find this place," Emma said. "It's worth it though." Regina hummed in agreement and helped Emma unload the picnic basket from the back of her stallion. Emma groaned as the started walking away from the horse. "My legs are so sore," she commented.

Regina chuckled. "You just need to get used to it, dear."

Emma grimaced at the thought. "I think I'll pass," she responded. "I don't think horse riding is really my thing. You should just teach Henry and it can be your guys' bonding event or something."

Regina's heart swelled at the thought. She looked adoringly down at Emma as she busied herself getting the blanket laid out. Emma had this way about her where she was looking out for Regina and her feelings. She mused at this and wondered if Emma even knew if she was doing that. It was something that Emma had always done for her and why Regina fell for her in the first place. When the entire town was against the Evil Queen, Emma stood up for her.

Despite it seeming like she was going to take Henry away, she brought him back instead, encouraging him to spend more time with his mom.

Numerous times, Emma had stood up against her own family and friends to defend her, believing in the good inside of Regina that she herself had had a hard time seeing until recently.

Even before Emma knew that she had a romantic interest for her, she reached out and considered them friends despite the attitude Regina always had towards her.

"Uhhh, Regina?" Emma said from the blanket. She was sitting with her legs crossed and all the food laid out before her. "Come join me?"

Regina nodded, feeling her heart constrict at those simple words. She descended down onto the blanket and leaned over to give Emma a soft lingering kiss.

After all these years, here in the woods with Emma, she had found the place that she belongs. A place where she was accepted and wanted. She has finally found her family.

To top all of that off… the once Evil Queen had found it with the Savior. Now that… was definitely something unheard of.

**The End**

**Please favorite this story if you've enjoyed it! It has been a great journey writing and posting for all of you.**

**Have no fear… I have an epilogue to upload next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the promised epilogue! This is rated M for a reason, you have been warned.**

**Epilogue **

Emma stumbled into the front door of 108 Mifflin street in her haste to get inside. She haphazardly tossed her keys on the foyer table and reached down to tug insistently at her boots until they came off. With a yelp as she almost lost her balance, she finally succeeded and shoved the boots to the side and looked around what seemed to be an empty house.

It was dark with no lights turned on that she could see. Emma carefully swept her eyes around the house as she took tentative steps.

"Regina?" She called out as she came to the closed study door. Light was peaking out from the crack at the bottom and Emma knew she had found her.

"Regina," she said again as she pushed open the door.

The study was dimly lit, and a roaring fire was dancing and flickering shadows across the walls. Emma couldn't see Regina as the office chair was turned away from the desk. All she saw was the back of the high-back chair.

"Now now," Regina's husky voice purred with a hard undertone. "Is that the way to address a Queen?" The chair spun around and Regina pushed herself to a standing position. "I should have you punished for your insolence." She hissed, eyes narrowed.

Emma shivered as Regina's voice washed over her and eyed the Mayor hungrily. No, not the Mayor, the Evil Queen. Regina was wearing her tight black leather pants along with her deep burgundy waistcoat that seemed to transition into a dress. The high feather collar framed her slender neck perfectly and she was wearing a corset with a plunging neckline. Her hair was done in an intricate fashion and piled on top of her head. To finish off the look, she had on knee high, laced, black wedge boots. Emma flicked her eyes up Regina's body and looked into her eyes which had a glint of mischievousness in them.

She felt her anticipation grow even more than it had been all day. This had been leading up since the council meeting at noon earlier this morning. The Mayor seemed to have had reverted to her old ways of snipping and called Emma out in the middle of the council meeting with a "Miss Swan" barked in her direction. Initially, it had jerked Emma back to reality instead of the phone game she had been playing. She had sneered down at her and made a snide comment about how she didn't waste taxpayer dollars for the town Sheriff to play Angry Birds.

Continually throughout the day had Regina seeking out Emma to goad and prod at her inadequacy. Naturally, Emma stood her ground and fired angry retorts right back. The entire time, Emma felt her anticipation growing and a restlessness to be done with the day.

The rest of the town had come to think that these moments between Emma and Regina were bouts of hormones in times where their time of the month have synced. Little did they know that this was their way of providing some foreplay and anticipation on what's to come later that night.

Emma was brought back to the present when she heard Regina's voice cut through her thoughts. "Just who do you think you are?" Regina snarled as she stalked around the office table to Emma.

"Nobody," Emma ground out with a defiant glint in her eye, "_Your Majesty_."

"Better," the Queen smirked. "But I believe punishment for your insolence is still warranted. Subjects should address their Queen with fear, not with," she waved her hands carelessly in the air, "_resistance_."

"I'll show you resistance," Emma muttered under her breathe as she tried to still her body. The shift of her legs was causing her jeans to rub in a way that made her want to grind down and relieve some of the pressure that was building up.

"What did you say?" Regina snarled.

"Nothing," Emma said in a louder voice.

"I thought so. Now," Regina strode back until her back rested against the clean office desk. "Come," she commanded with a wave of her hand.

Emma immediately felt Regina's magic envelope her and found herself being forced from the door of the study until she was directly standing in front of the Evil Queen. She struggled a bit just to test if she could escape, should she want to, and found with shivering delight that she could not.

Her eyes drifted down to the half-exposed cleavage on their own accord and she gazed hungrily at them, wishing to reach out and touch them and wrap her hands snuggly around Regina's breasts in the way the corset was.

"Now now," the Evil Queen purred as she noticed the hungry look in Emma's eyes. Emma's eyes flicked up and locked with the heated depths of Regina's. "What's this? See something you like?" She smirked.

Emma looked confidently in her eyes. "Yes," she responded huskily.

"Since you're here to be punished," Regina said in a deep voice. "I don't think I'll give you what you want." She reached out a hand and applied pressure on Emma's shoulder. "Instead," she said with a cruel smile, "you'll give me what _I_ want." Regina pushed her hand down on Emma's shoulder until Emma gave in and dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Much better," Regina sneered. Emma's eyes darkened with desire as she found herself facing Regina's crotch. "Do you know what I want you to do?" She questioned.

Emma nodded eagerly and reached out with her hands to stroke leather clad thighs. She reached the laces of the boots and began to loosen them, grunting in frustration as they got caught. Regina eased some of her weight onto the desk to help Emma in her task. She could tell that Emma was getting more and more impatient as she tugged unsuccessfully at the boots in her rush to remove them. This caused Regina to break her Evil Queen persona for just a second as a soft smile of endearment graced her face.

With one last tug, Emma managed to remove both of the boots and flashed a victorious smile up at Regina who couldn't help but roll her eyes with a scoff.

"Get on with it," she snapped instead, slipping back into her role.

"Yes, My Queen," Emma responded softly. She knew that phrase hits Regina hard every time and makes her lose patience. Regina loved to tease her until she felt like she would burst. Emma was attempting to find ways to speed up the process so that Regina would be bare before her at last.

A hitch in breath came from Regina and she snarled half-heartedly. "You are incompetent. An inexperienced servant could undress me quicker than you." She waved her hands and made her pants disappear into thin air.

Emma smiled internally, knowing she had accomplished what she meant to do and grinned at the fact that Regina had also magicked away her underwear in her haste. She looked up at Regina under hooded lashes. "Let me serve you, My Queen." She said in a sultry voice as she reached forward and grasped the back of Regina's thighs.

A moan was coaxed out of Regina as Emma leaned in and breathed her warm breath across Regina's already glistening sex. Emma took in the heady scent of arousal and felt it go straight to her own core. Her underwear was definitely ruined.

Gently guiding with her hands, Emma pushed at Regina's thighs until she picked up on the intent and shift so that she was leaning heavily on the desk behind her. With a nod of satisfaction, Emma leaned in and gave one long and slow swipe of her tongue through Regina's folds.

"Yesss," Regina exhaled as she felt the soft pressure slide through her slick sex. Her knees felt weak and she was glad that the desk was behind her. A breath hitched in her throat as Emma stroked a particularly sensitive spot. Emma settled in on her knees and eagerly stroked her tongue and lapped at Regina, attempting to capture every drop of her essence and not let it go to waste.

Emma focused in on her pearl and rediscovered every movement that would cause Regina to moan and softly breathe out her name. She relished in the ability to make the Queen wanton and lose herself in her passion. As she continued to move her tongue through Regina's folds, she noticed as Regina got more and more desperate. Her hips began to shift impatiently, seeking more pressure and seeking something to fill her.

Not wanting to disappoint, Emma brought her hand up, cupped Regina's ass, and slid her hand forward to tease at her entrance.

"Emma," Regina sighed, "more."

"More what?" Emma asked, looking up at Regina from her position. Her fingers continued their movements along her slit, pausing to dip teasingly inside, only to pull out whenever Regina attempted to take more in.

"More," Regina repeated, "more of you." She reached down and wound her hands in blond locks and urged her head back to where it was before.

"Anything you wish," Emma responded with a soft smile, "You are my Queen after all."

With that, she latched her mouth onto Regina's pearl and sucked hard, causing Regina to gasp out in surprise and pleasure. Her tongue roughly stroked over the nub as Emma drove two fingers inside Regina as deep as they would go.

"Oh, yes…" Regina began to chant. "Just like that, Emma," She shifted her hips down, attempting to take even more of Emma into herself. Emma pulled out slowly and roughly slammed them back in. "Yessss," Regina hissed in pleasure as she began a rhythmic movement of her hips up and down, setting a pace.

Emma followed along willingly with her fingers and her mouth continued to find purchase at Regina's pearl. She pulled, licked, sucked, and swirled with each push and pull of her fingers. She felt Regina start to tighten and knew that she was close.

Wrenching her face away for just a second, she growled, "Come for me, Regina," and dove back in with fervor, speeding up the pace of her fingers. Higher and higher she drove Regina until she was grasping at the edges of the desk to keep her grounded in place. Regina's breathes came out short and sporadic as wordless sounds came tumbling out of her mouth.

With one last push and curl of Emma's fingertips, Regina came hard with a long cry of "Emma!". Her entire body tense as the orgasm ripped through her and she felt Emma's fingers slow and guide her slowly down from her high.

Once Regina got her bearings again, she looked down at Emma who was smirking up at her. "Was that to your liking, My Queen?" Emma purred.

Regina growled softly and reached down to yank Emma up to a standing position. "It was… adequate."

"Adequate!" Emma proclaimed, indignant. "You couldn't get enough!"

"Well, the night is still young, so I suppose you'll have another chance to change my mind," Regina responded smoothly, voice low.

Emma's heart rate increased at those words and she became even more aware of how turned on she was from eating Regina out.

"However," Regina continued. "I am not fully satisfied with everything _I_ want to do yet."

"Oh?"

Regina hummed, "yes, it's time that the Queen takes what she wants, don't you think?" Emma noticed the swirling desire in her dark irises and couldn't help a small whimper escape.

"Anything you want," she breathed softly.

"Good." Regina leaned in and captured Emma's mouth in a heated kiss, teasing with her tongue to be let in. Emma felt her eyes drift closed as allowed her entrance to her heated cavern and their tongues met for the first time that night.

Regina lifted her hands and waved them in her signature magic move. Eyes closed, Emma didn't notice the swirl of purple start at their feet and envelope them. Before she knew it, she found herself in the master bedroom, stripped naked.

Emma smirked at Regina, "couldn't wait to take my clothes off, huh?"

"Don't be so cocky," Regina retorted. "Perhaps I just didn't want to put that much effort in." Emma noted that Regina had also stripped herself in the process and just smiled. She took in the perfect form of the Mayor and her eyes drifted down to latch onto the now exposed breasts. She hadn't had a chance to touch them earlier and now she was itching to do just that.

Regina noticed her glance and grinned evilly, "Your punishment, _Emma_, is that I will not allow you to touch them tonight."

"What?" Emma responded, indignant, "no fair!"

"Being a child won't change my mind, dear." Regina stalked slowly towards Emma, making her back up slowly until she felt her knees touch the bed. "Don't worry," Regina purred, "With what I'm going to do to you, you won't even be thinking about what you're missing." She reached a finger out and trailed it down Emma's chest, dipping between the valley of her breasts and down past her stomach only to stop right before she reached the junction of her legs.

Regina captured her lips again and they moved together, in sync. She nibbled on her lower lip and Emma moaned imperceptibly. Emma involuntarily arched her hips towards Regina as she removed her finger in a silent ask for more.

"Today," Regina said slowly, as she broke the kiss, noticing that Emma's eyes were dark with desire and zeroed in on her lips as they moved. "I think I'm going to _take _you on your hands and knees," she snarled. She reached out and spun Emma around and pushed her on the bed causing a yelp of surprise to be heard from Emma.

She propped herself up on her arms and looked back at Regina who was enjoying the view of her ass in the air. Regina lifted her eyes to lock with Emma and continued, "And there's even a mirror so that you can watch yourself be thoroughly taken by me." Emma shifted her eyes to the front and noticed the vanity mirror was in a location that would give her a perfect view of herself and Regina, who was currently situating herself between Emma's spread knees.

"That's so hot," Emma responded.

"As always with the literary word choices, Ms. Swan," Regina said in a teasing voice, breaking role for a few moments.

She placed a soft hand on one of Emma's cheeks, stroked it gently, and placed a kiss on the small of her back. Emma shifted on her hands and knees back just a little to try to indicate that she wanted a firmer touch. Regina, ever the tease, kept the touch light and dipped between to slide through her wet sex. Emma groaned at the feeling and shifted her knees a bit wider.

"Awfully wet down here," Regina commented.

"All because of you," Emma responded. "Only you."

Regina circled her entrance with a finger and slid one in to the first knuckle drawing a gasp from Emma. As quickly as the finger entered, she pulled out and slid up and flicked over Emma's pearl.

"Oh," Emma gasped out, "_yes._"

"There's more where that came from," Regina promised. She removed her fingers and stood straight for a moment. Emma's eyes locked onto hers through the mirror and Regina's face slowly curled into a devious smile. "I think tonight, I'll continue to use my magic," she said.

Regina moved away from between Emma's legs so that she could see her entire body in the mirror and waved her hands. Emma groaned loudly as she realized what Regina meant. In place of where her clit normally resides, Emma saw it grow larger and extend out into what one could only call a majestic shaft. Her eyes got impossibly dark as she took in the sight.

"Do you like it?" Regina purred. She reached down and lightly grabbed the additional appendage and gave it a tentative stroke, pulling a groan out of herself. "I very much would like to feel you wrapped around me, _Emma_."

Emma nodded eagerly, mouth dry from anticipate. "Please," she croaked out. "Fill me."

Regina smirked and positioned herself between Emma again. Shifting close, she ran the length of herself along Emma's wet folds, coating it with her juices. "Oh my god, Regina," Emma breathed as she rocked her hips to slide Regina's length along her. "That feels so good," she grunted out. Emma ached from Regina to fill and take her.

Regina bit back a groan at the feeling of Emma's soft folds gliding along her length. "So wet," she ground out, "all for me."

"Only you," Emma repeated. "Only you."

Regina pulled back slightly and positioned herself at Emma's entrance. Her tip drew teasing circles around it and Emma lifted her hips to provide better access. Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips and pulled them towards her as she slowly pushed into Emma in one long, slow stroke. Regina groaned out loud at the soft velvet feel of Emma wrapping around her. She took her in and felt Emma gently clamp around her, as if not wanting to lose what made her whole. Regina didn't stop pushing until her hips were flush against Emma's ass and looked up at the mirror to take in the blissful expression that Emma wore.

"Yes, Regina," Emma said as she shifted her hips back to try to take even more of her in. "Please," she said rocking her hips a little.

"Please what?" Regina asked innocently.

"Fuck me," Emma ground out impatiently. Regina smiled at her impatience and decided she didn't want to wait any longer either. Slowly she pulled herself out, feeling Emma grip along her shaft and slammed it back in. Murmurs and groans and ragged breathing were heard as Regina began to set a face pace. Pushing in and pulling out of Emma, hands grasping her hips. Emma hands were bunching the sheets below as she helped by rocking her body back and forth.

As she felt herself nearing the edge, Regina reached around with her hand and pushed and flicked Emma's pearl, wrenching a gasp of pleasure out of the woman she was inside. Emma cussed at the intense feeling and with a few more well-placed flicks and thrusts of Regina's hips, Emma cried out Regina's name and felt her orgasm crash through her.

As Emma climaxed, Regina felt her walls constrict and pulse around her length as she continued to pound inside of her. The constricting and pulsing pulled at her core until she felt herself tighten impossible tight and explode into her own orgasm.

She stilled her movements until the waves of pleasure passed and pulled slowly out, wincing slightly at the overly stimulated nerves. After she was out, Emma flopped onto the bed with a satisfied grunt. Regina waved her hands and made the extra appendage disappear before joining Emma on the bed.

With a content grin, Emma pulled Regina into her arms. "I love when we role play," she said as she placed a soft kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Mhmm," Regina agreed as she snaked her arm around Emma's middle. "Nice that Henry has sleepovers now to give us the ability to do this without any worries."

"Think we can ship him off for a whole week?" Emma asked jokingly. Regina rolled her eyes and lightly slapped the Sheriff with no menace.

"You're incorrigible."

"That's one of the reasons you love me," Emma retorted.

"You just tell yourself that," Regina shot back even as she pulled Emma closer to herself. "Give me some time to rest and then I'll be ready for round two."

Emma laughed, "and you call _me _incorrigible."

The pair drifted off into a light sleep, wrapped around each other, wedding bands glinting from the moonlight.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for following this story. It has been a pleasure sharing this with all of you! Until next time!**


End file.
